Clases Particulares
by martagh
Summary: Damon es el nuevo profesor de Literatura en el instituto de Mystic Falls. ¿Qué pasará cuando una alumna de Tercer curso le haga cuestionarse sus sentimientos hacia ella y su función como profesor? A.U. (Todos humanos)
1. Prólogo

**En este fic Damon y Elena deberán superar toda barrera que se interponga al amor, entre las que destacan especialmente la diferencia de edad, la relación alumna-profesor y el ocultar su relación a todo el mundo. ¿Será capaz su amor de superar todo obstáculo que se interponga ante ellos?**

******Rating**: +18

**Resumen: Damon es el nuevo profesor de Literatura en el instituto de Mystic Falls. ¿Qué pasará cuando una alumna de Tercer curso le haga cuestionarse sus sentimientos hacia ella y su función como profesor? **

******Advertencias**: A.U. (todos humanos)

******Disclamer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Todo lo que he querido siempre ha sido encontrar el amor verdadero. Un amor que me consumiese, sentir esa pasión que los protagonistas de mis obras literarias favoritas sentían. ¿Era mera ficción o realmente uno podía llegar a sentirse así de pleno con alguien? ¿Los amores épicos existían más allá de la literatura?

Si tantas obras literarias hablaban del amor puro, ¿sería porque sus autores lo habían encontrado o porque lo anhelaban tanto como yo?

¿Viviría yo, Elena Gilbert, un amor digno de pertenecer a los escritos? ¿Encontraría a ese hombre tan especial que me hiciese sentir la protagonista de una novela romántica, capaz de hacerme sentir como nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir?

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Intentaré subir mínimo un capítulo a la semana. Actualizaría más rápido pero el lunes empiezo la Universidad y tengo horario de tarde –además de clases de inglés por la mañana-, así que no podré escribir con tanta regularidad como me gustaría.**

**Mañana subiré el primer capítulo ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

_1_

Elena conducía su coche nuevo, aquel que su tía le había regalado por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Había tardado tres meses en poder conducirlo, puesto que las leyes del Estado de Virginia así lo exigían, pero la espera mereció la pena. Estaban a principios de octubre, prácticamente mediados del primer semestre en el instituto, y poder ir a clase en coche significaba una gran ventaja y mayor libertad con respecto a su tía, pues esta ya no tendría que llevarla ni recogerla y Elena podía aprovechar para entretenerse un poco más hablando con sus amigas antes de regresar a casa.

La chica se detuvo en un paso de peatones, pues el semáforo estaba en rojo. Algo la hizo mirar al coche de al lado, la canción que sonaba en la radio del mismo era una de sus favoritas. Al mirar hacia el conductor del coche, su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules. Un chico moreno y con ligera barba de dos días la miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Era tan increíblemente atractivo que no podía apartar la vista de él. Solo lo hizo cuando el sonido del claxon del coche que tenía detrás de ella le indicó que el semáforo había vuelto a ponerse en verde. De mala gana, la chica volvió a poner el coche en marcha, alejándose así de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

Una vez hubo aparcado en el parking de estudiantes, Elena fue a reunirse con sus amigas. Caroline y Bonnie vivían cerca la una de la otra, por lo que la rubia llevaba a esta última al instituto todos los días, dado que Caroline tenía carnet y Bonnie aún no había cumplido los 17.

-¿Te has enterado, Elena? –le dijo la rubia, la cual no se perdía ni un cotilleo-. Hoy viene un nuevo profesor de Literatura.

-Ya era hora, llevamos un mes sin profesor –se quejó Elena, pues le fastidiaba haberse perdido tantas clases de su asignatura favorita.

-¿Cómo creéis que será? –inquirió Bonnie ilusionada.

-Un hombre joven, guapísimo y romántico... –fantaseó Caroline abrazándose a la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-Yo solo espero que no sea un capullo, porque el anterior... –dijo Elena.

A la chica no le caía nada bien el antiguo profesor de Literatura y daba gracias porque le hubiesen dado un traslado a otro Estado, pues estaba consiguiendo lo imposible: que empezase a odiar la asignatura.

Una vez dentro del centro, las chicas se separaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, dado que a primera hora les tocaba Lengua Extranjera y las tres cursaban un idioma diferente. Bonnie siempre había querido estudiar Español y Caroline se consideraba una romántica por cursar Francés. En cambio, Elena se decidió por Italiano. La chica estudiaba Humanidades y entre las asignaturas que cursaba se encontraban Latín y Griego, lo cual le hacía sentir admiración y curiosidad por el mundo que estos dejaron y el italiano era parte de ello. Al principio le pareció muy complicado, pero poco a poco descubrió que al ser la lengua romance que, junto al rumano, más semejanza tenía con el latín, el aprendizaje fue mejorando con el tiempo hasta acabar convirtiéndose en una de las mejores de su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, las chicas volvieron a reunirse y se sentaron con el resto de su pandilla, entre los que se encontraba Matt, el ex de Elena desde antes del verano. Habían sido amigos inseparables desde pequeños, prácticamente habían dormido en la misma cuna. Por eso a nadie le extrañó que empezasen a salir como algo más que amigos. El problema de aquello era que Elena se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado lo que sentía por él y no era amor lo que sentía realmente. Intentó aclarar sus ideas antes de romper con Matt, pero cuando este quiso llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, Elena se sintió incapaz de seguir avanzando y decidió romper con él. El chico no se lo tomó demasiado bien, pero quería conservarla como amiga e intentaba hacer que no se le notase su rechazo.

El otro chico que las acompañaba era Klaus, un chico que no le caía bien a casi nadie y que Elena no entendía por qué se juntaban con él; pero al ser compañero de Matt en el equipo de fútbol del instituto, nadie se atrevía a echarle. Lo que menos entendía era por qué Caroline le hacía ojitos cuando ni le soportaba. ¿Tan guapo le parecía que le daba igual que fuese un borde? ¿Solo le importaba el físico y ese acento británico que tanto le caracterizaba? A veces Elena se sorprendía de lo superficial que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

-¿Habéis conseguido ver ya al profesor de Literatura? –preguntó Caroline ansiosa por saber cómo era.

-Creo que la primera clase la tiene con nosotros -respondió Matt.

Matt y las chicas estudiaban Humanidades, mientras que Klaus estudiaba Arte. Esas eran las dos únicas opciones que ofertaba el pequeño instituto de Mystic Falls. Aunque permitía combinar asignaturas si era posible cuadrar los horarios, por lo que Elena había dejado Educación Física –asignatura común a ambas modalidades pero abierta a cambios- y cogido Historia del Arte en su lugar. Años anteriores había sido animadora, pero después de la muerte de sus padre decidió dejarlo.

-Suerte que la clase es ahora, porque no puedo aguantar más intriga –confesó la rubia.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Car, será un viejo amargado como el anterior –le aseguró Elena.

-Sabes que siempre apuesto por ti –le dijo esta-, pero espero que esta vez te equivoques.

Nada más terminar la hora del almuerzo, Caroline salió pitando hacia el aula de Literatura. Sus amigos tuvieron que apretar el paso para ponerse a su ritmo. Cuando llegaron allí, la rubia no dudó en sentarse en primera fila, mientras que Elena se sentó al final, dado que no le gustaba nada llamar la atención en clase.

Los minutos de espera se hicieron eternos para las mayoría de los alumnos, féminas casi al completo de no ser por la presencia de Matt y del chico nuevo del cuál nunca se acordaba del nombre pero cuyo apellido le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento: Salvatore.

Al principio Elena creyó que sería italiano, pero su decepción se hizo notable cuando descubrió que el chico nunca había pisado Italia y que su nivel de italiano era inferior al suyo. Por lo visto, su familia se había instalado en Estado Unidos antes de que él naciera y, tras la muerte de su madre, los negocios de su padre le hicieron cambiar en varias ocasiones de residencia hasta acabar en Mystic Falls.

A la chica le parecía sorprendente poder recordar todo eso teniendo en cuenta que no se acordaba de su nombre. Debía ser cosa de pasar tanto tiempo con Caroline, todo lo malo se pega...

El chico se había convertido en una especie de premio que toda chica del instituto quería alcanzar, algo que solo duró unas semanas, pues la incapacidad del joven por simpatizar con la gente había conseguido que todas perdiesen pronto el interés por él. A Elena le daba pena porque, a pesar de no fijarse mucho en él, solo tenía que ver cómo actuaba en clase para saber que andaba escaso de amigos.

El bullicio que se estaba formando en el aula se detuvo en el instante que la puerta se abrió.

Elena se quedó perpleja al reconocer a aquel chico que entraba, el mismo chico de ojos azules que había visto aquella mañana de camino al instituto.

Él entró y echó un breve vistazo al grupo, sin mirar a nadie en particular, por lo que no vio a la chica que se sentaba al final de la sala.

-Hola a todos –saludó el moreno tras poner su maletín sobre la mesa-. Soy Damon Salvatore, vuestro nuevo profesor de Literatura.

"_¿Salvatore?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Elena, quién no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al otro Salvatore. ¿Tendrían algún tipo de parentesco? Si era así debía ser lejano, porque no se parecían para nada.

-Me han dicho que habéis estado sin profesor desde hace un mes –continuó hablando Damon-. Según tengo entendido casi ni habéis pasado de la primera lección, por lo que... Sino tenéis ningún inconveniente, preferiría empezar de cero con vosotros. Total, tampoco habéis dado gran cosa –sonrió él, una sonrisa que encandiló a todas las chicas del aula-. Empecemos por el comienzo ¿Alguien podría decirme cuál es la narración escrita más antigua de la historia?

Todos se quedaron sin palabra y pronto empezaron las respuestas tontas.

-¿La Biblia? –dijo una chica pelirroja de la segunda fila.

-Puede que haya algún fanático religioso que te de la razón, pero no es así –sonrió el profesor.

A Elena le pareció ver que disfrutaba de algún tipo de broma privada.

"_A mi padre le hubiese encantado oír a esta chica, seguro que le hubiese dado toda la razón"_ rió Damon mentalmente.

-Es la Odisea –respondió Caroline muy segura de sí misma.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero usted también se equivoca –la contradijo él, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizase como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora-. Vamos, hay más mundo ahí fuera que la literatura clásica. ¿Alguien más se atreve a probar?

-El _Poema de Gilgamesh_ –murmuró Elena con voz casi inaudible.

Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero no entendía por qué debía presumir de ello. Solo lo dijo en voz baja como un autoreflejo, porque estaba empezando a desesperarse con las respuestas tontas de sus compañeros.

-¿Me ha parecido oír algo proviniendo del fondo? –preguntó Damon, pues sí lo había oído pero no vio quién lo decía hasta que los alumnos se giraron hacia una chica, ya que todos sabían que si alguien conocía la respuesta a la pregunta formulada esa era Elena.

Al verla por primera vez, Damon sintió sentimientos muy contradictorios. Por un lado se alegraba de volver a ver a la chica de hermosos ojos marrones, pero por otro lado maldecía el hecho de que fuese su alumna. Si había tenido una remota posibilidad de tener algo con ella, ahora se había esfumado de golpe. No tendría con ella una relación más allá de profesor-alumna y eso le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho que no supo explicar a qué se debía.

-Bien, señorita...

-Elena. Elena Gilbert –respondió ella tímidamente.

Con lo que odiaba Elena ser el centro de atención, no solo tenía que aguantar la mirada de sus compañeros sino también la del chico de ojos azules.

Caroline no fue la única que se sintió ofendida por el hecho de que el profesor solo se hubiese interesado por conocer el nombre de Elena.

-¿Podría repetir lo que había dicho antes, señorita Gilbert? –pidió él con una sonrisa que trataba de transmitirle calma-. Los de las primeras filas no hemos podido oírla.

-Había dicho que la narración escrita más antigua de la historia es el _Poema de Gilgamesh_, profesor.

La sonrisa de Damon se hizo más amplia al comprobar que la chica no se había equivocado.

-Exacto. ¿Le gustaría añadir más información a su respuesta? –propuso él, pero al ver lo tímida que era la chica no quiso presionarla-. ¿O prefiere que continúe yo?

-Usted, sino le importa –respondió ella volviendo a bajar el tono.

-De acuerdo, pero a partir de la próxima clase la quiero sentada en primera fila. Sino voy a tener que hacerme con un megáfono para usted –bromeó él, sin ninguna intención de ofenderla, consiguiendo así que la joven se sonrojase más de lo que ya estaba-. Bien –dijo volviendo a atraer la atención del resto de la clase-, como vuestra compañera ha dicho, el _Poema de Gilgamesh_ es la narración escrita más antigua de la historia. Se trata de la obra literario-religiosa más importante de la literatura mesopotámica y la primera de las grandes epopeyas que plantea los eternos interrogantes humanos: el significado de la vida, la angustia ante la muerte y la búsqueda de la inmortalidad. La próxima clase la dedicaremos a leer un fragmento de esta epopeya. Dadles vuestros correos a la señorita Gilbert y os enviaré un_ pdf_ del fragmento en cuestión, imprimidlo y traedlo.

Al ser una clase de presentación, Damon se dedicó a dar una breve introducción de la obra y a hablarles de la influencia que tuvo en la literatura universal. Después les dejó los últimos minutos libres para que escribiesen en un papel sus correos electrónicos y se lo entregasen a Elena.

Una vez finalizada la clase, los alumnos se fueron yendo, quedando ella entre las últimas. El profesor le hizo una seña para que esperase y, cuando estuvieron solos, él empezó a hablar.

-Lamento si la he hecho sentir incómoda antes, no fue mi intención.

-No se preocupe, solo es timidez –le explicó ella-. No fue culpa suya.

Elena le iba a entregar la hoja con los correos de los alumnos, pero este la detuvo.

-Preferiría darle mi correo y que usted se encargase de enviarle la información a sus compañeros. Sino le importa, claro. Tengo mucha tarea pendiente de este mes de ausencia de vuestro antiguo profesor. No me vendría mal una ayudante, temporalmente.

-Claro –respondió ella tímidamente.

-No quiero que se sienta obligada, puedo pedírselo a uno de sus compañeros. Pero intuyo que usted es una persona responsable y hará muy buen trabajo.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de los correos –le sonrió la chica con la misma timidez.

-Perfecto, gracias –suspiró él aliviado, para luego coger el papel que Elena tenía sobre su carpeta y escribir con pluma su correo electrónico en la cabecera del listado de correos de los alumnos-. Gracias, señorita Gilbert.

-De nada, señor Salvatore.

La chica se despidió y Damon, que podía irse ya a su despacho a comenzar con el papeleo, decidió quedarse en el aula un rato más para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Él siempre había odiado que los alumnos le llamasen de usted, en los meses que había estado de práctica en otro instituto les pidió que lo tuteasen, pero sentía que debía marcar distancia entre él y Elena. Temía lo que esa chica le hacía sentir y pensaba que sería mejor marcar la máxima distancia posible entre ambos, y las formalidades en el habla le ayudaría a colocar el muro para lograr alejarla de su mente y su corazón.

**D&E**

-Así que eres la favorita del profe, ¿eh? –le dijo Caroline a Elena cuando esta salió del aula, parecía que eso le había dolido sobremanera.

Caroline no aceptaba que un tío no le prestase atención, y que el _buenorro_ del profesor de Literatura mostrase más interés por Elena que por ella hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

-No digas tonterías, Caroline –respondió la chica-. No soy la favorita de nadie. Se habría dando cuenta de que estaba siendo muy distante con el grupo y querría empezar a relacionarse más con nosotros.

-¿Y tiene que ser contigo?

-Pura casualidad –dijo Elena, intentando no solo convencer a su amiga sino también así misma.

El profesor Salvatore no podía sentirse atraído por ella. _"Ojala"_ , pensó Elena, pues era consciente de que no era así. Él solo la veía como una alumna. Si la había tratado de forma más cercana que al resto fue porque quería ayudarla con su timidez. Y si le había pedido que fuese su "ayudante temporal" era porque, tal y como él le había explicado, estaba muy atareado y necesitaba derivar algo de trabajo a alguien. Solo la había elegido a ella porque era la única que había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta que había formulado y porque la había visto responsable. Nada más, solo eso.

Pese a ello, Elena fue incapaz de impedir que una pequeña parte de su cerebro -aquella que se dedicaba a fantasear- pensase que podía tener motivos ocultos para actuar así con ella, que sentía al menos un mínima parte de la atracción que ella sentía por él.

En ese momento, recordó la duda que le surgió al comienzo de la clase, cuando el profesor se presentó.

-¿Creéis que el profesor de Literatura tiene algún parentesco con el chico nuevo, Salvatore? –preguntó ella, quien aún no conseguía recordar el nombre del chico.

-¿Con Stefan? –dijo Bonnie, interviniendo por primera vez-. Comparten apellido y no es muy común ese apellido por aquí, pero no sé... No se parecen mucho, ¿no?

-Ambos están muy buenos –respondió Caroline-, pero el profe está mucho mejor. Además, Stefan es un soso. No creo que el señor Salvatore sea así.

-Bueno, mientras vosotras os fijabais en los _ojitos_ del señor Salvatore –se burló Matt-, yo estaba prestando atención a la clase, que para vuestra información: fue muy interesante. Estoy deseando leer esa epopeya _Gilgamuch_ o como se llame.

-_Gilgamesh_ –le corrigió Elena de forma involuntaria.

-Eso –le sonrió él agradecido-. Ya se podían haber buscado un nombre más sencillo.

-Pues deberías esperar a ver los nombres de los personajes –bromeó la chica, haciendo que su amigo riese con ella.

**D&E**

Al finalizar las clases, Damon continuaba aún encerrado en su despacho liado con el papeleo que el profesor al que sustituía le había dejado, que no era poco. Junto con el cargo de profesor de Literatura, Damon tuvo que asumir la jefatura del Departamento de Humanidades, dado que era una de las funciones que el profesor Tanner cumplía. Era por ello que disponía de despacho mientras el resto de profesores de su rama lingüística se debían conformar con la sala de profesores. Tener despacho propio era la única ventaja de su puesto, puesto que no solo debía encargarse de todo el papeleo de sus compañeros sino que también tenía el doble de horas de tutorías. Encima no tenía ningún tipo de salario extra que compensase tal trabajo. ¿Y los otros le envidiaban por ser el "jefe"? Pues él desearía no haber sido asignado a dicho cargo, una lástima que no pudiese rechazarlo...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clase? –le preguntó su amigo Alaric, el profesor de Historia del centro y el cual le había recomendado para el trabajo.

-Los alumnos dan ganas de llorar de los pocos conocimientos que parecen tener, menos mal que algunos se libran –dijo él con una sonrisa involuntaria al recordar a Elena-. Pero el papeleo es una mierda.

-Me sigue pareciendo raro que el profe de Literatura tenga tan mal vocabulario –se burló Alaric.

-¿Prefieres que te hable en verso? –le siguió el juego Damon.

-No, deja, que se me da fatal –rió él, para luego continuar hablando-. Algunos profesores vamos a ir a tomar algo a un bar de aquí cerca. ¿Te apuntas?

-Tengo que adelantar trabajo, Ric.

-Ya tendrás tiempo esta noche, al menos que te ligues a una piba en el bar –bromeó este, pues sabía el éxito que tenía su amigo con las mujeres y también la falta de compromiso de este, ya que nunca le había visto ni dos veces con la misma mujer.

-No estoy para ligues ahora, he de ponerme al día con el curro.

"_Y además no sería capaz de pensar en otra mujer que no fuese Elena"_, pensó él, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar alejar ese pensamiento. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? No podía sentir algo así por una alumna, no debía.

-Vale, vamos –acabó aceptando él para tratar de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al bar, cuyo nombre tan poco originar era _Mystic Grill_, muchos de los profesores con los que Damon se había cruzado por los pasillos -y cuyos nombres no recordaba- se encontraban allí. Alaric se encargó de las presentaciones oficiales. Algunos de ellos parecían ser personas con las que debería tener cuidado, mientras que otros parecían ser buena gente. Era un grupo joven, ninguno superaba los cuarenta años.

Elijah, el profesor de Latín y Griego parecía un tipo muy simpático, algo raro tratándose de su profesión, donde casi todos eran viejos y malhumorados. Él, en cambio, era de unos treinta y pocos años, muy educado y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rebekah, la profesora de Italiano, parecía la típica rubia engreída que se creía el centro del universo. No le sentó nada bien que Damon ignorase sus constantes insinuaciones.

Por otro lado, Rose, la profesora de Español, también parecía ser una mujer muy alegre y divertida; pero tenía el defecto de querer ligar con Damon.

Al chico nunca le había importado realmente que mujeres tan guapas como sus compañeras de trabajo se le insinuasen a cada momento, pero quería distanciar su vida profesional de la personal, por lo que no quería nada con ellas. Además, él era hombre de ligues, no de relaciones. No sería buena idea liarse con mujeres que tendría que ver todos los días en el trabajo.

Finn, el profesor de Historia del Arte, era el mayor del grupo -tenía unos 37 años- y estaba casado con Sage, la profesora de Lengua. Ambos permanecieron apartados de la conversación, por lo que Damon a penas pudo saber de ellos.

Finalmente, tras tomar un par de copas y conocer al grupo, Damon se despidió y regresó a su solitaria casa, donde continuó poniéndose al día con el papeleo.

Aquella noche, tanto Elena como Damon se fueron a la cama con la seguridad de que volverían a verse al día siguiente, lo cual le hizo sonreír a ambos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a este nuevo fic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_2_

Al día siguiente, en la sala de profesores, el tema favorito para hablar era el nuevo profesor. Aprovechando que ni él ni su amigo Alaric estaban por allí, todos se atrevieron a hablar claramente de sus opiniones sobre él. La que más opinaba era Rebekah, a la cual no le hizo ninguna gracia que la ignorase la noche anterior en el bar.

-Estará muy bueno, pero parece un capullo –bufó Rebekah, harta de los halagos de todos hacia el profesor de Literatura.

-¿No será que pasa de tu culo y por eso no te cae bien? –se mofó Tyler, molesto por el interés que la rubia mostraba hacia el nuevo.

Tyler aún no había superado su "ruptura" con Rebekah. Aunque a eso que tuvieron no se le podía llamar relación precisamente... Ella era de relaciones cortas y de ir variando de chico cada poco tiempo, lo cual no le sentó nada bien a Tyler, quien tenía una actitud posesiva sobre ella. Este había llegado a pelear con otros tíos por ella, algo que estaba dispuesto a repetir si el nuevo se acercaba a _su_ chica.

-Es un imbécil... –continuó quejándose Rebekah.

-Pues a mí me cae bien –intervino Elijah-. Tiene pinta de ser buen tío.

-A ti todo el mundo te cae bien –rió Rose-. No sé, parece muy reservado... Apenas habló ayer, y eso que Rebekah se dedicó a hacerle un interrogatorio muy completito.

-Se sentiría cohibido con dos féminas intentando lanzarse a su cuello –rió Kol.

-Lo mismo es gay –indicó Tyler, harto de que las chicas solo pensasen en el nuevo-, cosa que no me extrañaría. Es profesor de Literatura, tantas noveluchas amorosas le habrán freído el cerebro.

-Seguro que tiene que ser eso –dijo la rubia, pues era la única explicación que veía al por qué no le había prestado atención-. Es gay, seguro.

Alaric, que había escuchado toda la conversación oculto tras la puerta, casi no podía contener la risa. Al ver a su amigo caminando hacia allí, le hizo una seña para que le esperase. Al reunirse con él, Ric empezó a reír como loco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió Damon curioso.

-Tú –respondió Alaric tratando de parar de reír.

-Vale, gracias. Muy bonito de tu parte –fingió sentirse ofendido este.

-Los otros profesores creen que eres gay. Si ellos supieran...

-¿Y por qué creen eso? –rió él al comprender el motivo de la risa de su amigo.

-Rebekah está enfadada porque a penas la miraste.

-¿Esa es la rubia o la morena?

-La rubia. Tyler, el de Pintura, dijo que tal vez fuese porque eras gay y las chicas han preferido creerse eso antes que aceptar que era porque pasas de ellas.

-Bien, pues que sigan pensando eso si quieren. Mejor, así me las quito de encima.

Damon entró en la sala y el resto del profesorado que no había conocido aún se presentaron.

Tyler, el profesor de Pintura y entrenador del equipo de fútbol, desde el primer momento no quiso aceptarle en el grupo y se lo dejó bien claro al no estrechar la mano que este le ofreció al saludarle. Damon sabía que debía tener cuidado al tratar con él, parecía muy temperamental y un capullo integral.

Kol, el profesor de Dibujo Artístico y jefe del Departamento de Arte, parecía un buen tipo. Era todo un bromista desde luego. Damon pensó que tal vez podrían llevarse bien.

Meredith, la profesora de Francés y novia de Kol desde hacía unos años, era muy amable y extrovertida, e igualmente atractiva que el resto de sus compañeras.

La pareja se ganó rápidamente el cariño del chico, quien agradeció un poco de simpatía y compañerismo entre tanto desprecio y caras largas. La relación con sus compañeros de trabajo iba a ser dura, por lo que sentaba bien tener más amistades en el grupo a parte de Alaric, y Meredith y Kol prometían ser buena gente.

**D&E**

Damon se fue a su primera clase del día, la cual la daría con los de Primero. Menuda bomba de relojería nada más empezar la mañana. Los de Primero podían llegar a ser unos verdaderos cafres, por no hablar de lo controlados que estaban por las hormonas y la poca atención que le prestaban a algo que no fuese ligar con compañeros del sexo opuesto, su móvil o hacer el tonto en clase con sus amigos.

En momentos como estos, echaba de menos la tranquilidad de los cursos superiores. Los alumnos de Tercero y Cuarto estaban más calmados, tanto que a veces parecía que hablaba con la pared de lo poco comunicadores que eran.

Unos cursos eran hiperactivos mientras que los otros tenían menos actividad que el mobiliario del aula. Damon se preguntaba si existiría algún término medio, algo que regulase eso. ¿Qué pasaba entre el transcurso de Segundo a Tercero que hacía que los chicos cambiasen tanto?

Preguntas sin sentido como esta fueron las que acompañaron al joven profesor de Literatura durante toda la mañana, una mañana bastante aburrida donde solo había dado dos clases y el resto de horas se las había pasado encerrado en su despacho.

Había empezado a agradecer el tener despacho propio, pues no soportaba las miradas de sus compañeros de profesión. ¿Dejarían algún día de mirarle algunos con odio y otros con indiferencia? El chico no comprendía qué había hecho para caerles tan mal. Tal vez no era cosa suya, a lo mejor el vivir en un pueblo tan aburrido les había convertido en unos amargados. ¿Acabaría convirtiéndose él en algo así? ¿Acabaría actuando como sus compañeros algún día? Damon deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera. No podría soportar convertirse en aquello que tanto criticaba, no podía perder lo poco que le gustaba de su personalidad; no podían quitarle su sentido del humor y su sarcasmo, no lo permitiría.

**D&E**

Por su parte, Elena tampoco tuvo un buen día que se dijese. Las clases se le hicieron eternas y, para colmo, ese jueves no vería al señor Salvatore. Era el único día que no daba Literatura y eso se notaba.

La profesora de Lengua, Sage, estaba muy tensa y más enfadada de lo habitual. Seguramente habría tenido otra de sus peleas con Finn. Parecía increíble que estos dos llevasen tantos años casados con la de veces que discutían. A saber a qué se debían sus disputas...

Aquella mañana, la clase de Historia del Arte fue muy interesante. La verdad es que Finn puso mucho empeño en la preparación y presentación de la misma. ¿Sería ese el motivo de sus riñas? ¿Que él le dedicase demasiado tiempo a su trabajo? Porque otra cosa no se le ocurría a Elena, ya que este matrimonio era muy discreto y profesional.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido la clase? -le preguntó Klaus al salir del aula.

-Bien -respondió la chica algo extrañada, dado que este no solía hablar mucho con ella-. Interesante, como siempre.

-Oye... Quería preguntarte algo -dijo él algo nervioso.

_"Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado"_ pensó Elena.

-Claro. Dispara.

-Te parecerá un poco raro, pero... ¿Tu amiga Caroline sale con alguien?

-No, está libre.

-Ah, vale. Bien.

Elena no quiso añadir nada más. Sabía que Klaus y Caroline se gustaban desde hacía tiempo y quería ayudarles a juntarse si eso era lo que querían, pero hacer de Celestina no era lo suyo.

**D&E**

Por la tarde, su tía la esperaba en casa. Desde que Jenna había retomado sus estudios universitarios que había dejado en su momento para hacerse cargo de Elena, la mujer se pasaba horas en casa estudiando y haciendo trabajos. Estaba en cuarto curso, por lo que también debía preparar su tesis y estaba muy estresada.

-¿Qué tal hoy en clase? -pregunto Jenna impaciente por despejarse un poco de tantos estudios.

-Hoy ha sido un día un tanto aburrido. Creo que Sage y Finn han vuelto a discutir -le contó la chica, conocedora de lo mucho que le gustaba a su tía los cotilleos.

-¿Otra vez? Creo que estos dos van a necesitar un consejero matrimonial o algo... Por cierto, ¿qué tal el nuevo profesor de Literatura? Ayer con tanto trabajo no caí en preguntar.

-Pues muy bien, la verdad -sonrió Elena, tratando de no sonrojarse-. Creo que pinta bastante bien, aunque tiene demasiadas formalidades... –añadió al recordar el trato de "_usted_" que utilizaba-. Pero es joven, lo mismo solo está nervioso.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? -curioseó su tía.

-Tiene a todas las chicas loquitas por sus huesos. Me parece que el año que viene va a haber cifras récord de alumnas en Literatura -bromeó la joven.

-Vamos, no será para tanto... -dijo Jenna creyendo que exageraba, a lo que Elena respondió alzando una ceja-. ¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno está?

-Mucho.

-Vaya, voy a tener que pasarme por el instituto más a menudo... -bromeó su tía.

-¿En serio, vas a ligar con mi profe?

-¡Oye! Que mire la mercancía no quiere decir que vaya a comprarla –rió Jenna-. Además, ¿cuántos años tiene para decir que es muy joven?

-Tendrá unos 26 o cosa así.

-Bueno, yo tengo 32, tampoco es para considerarme vieja -dijo Jenna fingiendo sentirse ofendida, lo cual conllevó la risa de ambas.

**D&E**

Una vez más, Ric se llevó a Damon al Grill después de las clases. Aunque estaba vez fueron más tarde porque este último tenía tutoría esa tarde. Ir al bar todos los días se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que a Damon no sabía si le gustaba o lo detestaba. Adoraba estar con su amigo, pero verse allí con compañeros del trabajo que cuanto menos no les caía bien no le parecía muy buena idea.

Por suerte, ese día estaban solos y el chico podía hablar sin preocuparse por cómo se tomaría nadie sus palabras. Alaric era su mejor amigo y nunca le juzgaría, lo cual le daba confianza para hablarle de todo cuanto quisiese.

-Ese Tyler es un capullo, ¿no? –se quejó el profesor de Literatura, harto de las miradas asesinas que este le lanzaba cada vez que podía.

-Solo está celoso –le explicó Ric divertido-. Tuvo un rollo con Rebekah el curso pasado y aún no lo ha superado. Es muy... posesivo. Deberías tener cuidado con él, se llegó a pegar con Tanner poco después de comenzar el curso. Rebekah se había acostado con él y a Tyler no le sentó nada bien, por lo que le partió la cara en el gimnasio.

-¿En serio? –alucinó Damon.

-Claro, ¿por qué te crees que un profesor que se ha pasado toda su vida trabajando aquí se traslada de forma tan repentina? El padre de Tyler es Richard Lockwood, el director del instituto. Para evitar que Tanner presentase una queja a la junta educativa, Richard movió sus hilos para darle plaza en uno de los institutos públicos más prestigiosos de California. Tanner aceptó encantado, creo que hasta agradeció la paliza.

-¿Crees que si provoco a Tyler para que me pegue me darán plaza en la Universidad de Stanford? –bromeó Damon.

-¡Anda, sí que apuntas alto! –rió su amigo-. Yo que tú no me arriesgaría, siempre puede empeorar tu situación actual.

-¿Empeorar más? Tío, estoy enseñando en un instituto de un pueblucho medio abandonado donde la media de alumnos que tengo por clase son diez y, de esos más de cuarenta alumnos que tengo, la mayoría no sabe distinguir la _Ilíada _de la _Odisea_. En serio, van a conseguir sacarme de quicio...

-Créeme, hay lugares peor que Mystic Falls. Además, no es un pueblucho medio abandonado, ellos lo llaman "_pueblo con historia_" –comentó su amigo, ante lo que ambos rieron con ganas.

-El tipo de pueblos perfectos para ti, ¿no, Ric?

-Bueno, no está mal. Me gusta el ambiente y la gente está muy implicada con todo lo que se hace en el pueblo. Deberías ver la de fiestas que montan. En serio, es el paraíso de todo profesor: fiestas por doquier. Te acabará gustando el sitio, ya lo verás. Solo dale tiempo.

-Espero que tengas razón, porque he firmado un contrato de dos años con el centro.

-Yo vine aquí para unos meses y me acabé quedando como fijo. Nunca se sabe lo que la vida nos depara. Tal vez te siente bien tu estancia aquí. Además, así te tengo controlado, canalla –dijo Alaric en un tono más animado-, que haces muy pocas llamadas y la última vez que fuiste a verme fue a Duke. Y de eso hace ya unos años, ¿eh?

-Ya, bueno... He estado ocupado –respondió Damon algo decaída.

-Es verdad, lo siento –se disculpó su amigo, pegándose una bofetada mentalmente por bocazas-. No debí sacar el tema. A veces no sé cuándo callar.

-No, tranquilo. Hace mucho de aquello. Debo aprender a pasar página.

-Sí, ya me he enterado cómo pasas página... –rió Ric recordando los ligues de su amigo.

-Puras distracciones, aunque muy efectivas –dijo el chico animándose un poco más-. Al menos me ayudan a mantenerme en forma.

-Sí, seguro que esos musculitos tuyos se deben solo al sexo –se burló Alaric-. Anda, no seas tan fantasma...

Los dos amigos siguieron hablando y pasando un buen rato compartiendo bromas y risas, olvidándose del tema que enturbió un poco la velada y trajo consigo recuerdos amargos del pasado.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"**Recuerdos amargos del pasado". ¿Qué creéis que le habrá pasado a nuestro pobre Damon en el pasado? Lamento deciros que la pregunta tardará bastante en responderse. La intriga debe mantenerse por un tiempo ;) **

**P.D: intentaré subir el nuevo capítulo el sábado, dado que mañana empiezo la Universidad y tengo tanto las mañanas como las tardes ocupadas.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_3_

Damon tenía a primera hora clase con los de Tercero, el curso de Elena. No la había visto el día anterior porque el jueves es el único día de la semana que los de Tercero no tienen Literatura. Sentía un extraño nerviosismo solo de pensar que la volvería a ver.

Al entrar en el aula de Literatura, sonrió complacido al ver que la chica le había hecho caso y que se había sentado en primera fila. Se sorprendió al ver que la rubia no se sentase también delante, pero agradeció que no estuviese allí para incordiarle.

-Buenas días, clase. Como os prometí, hoy vamos a leer un fragmento del _Poema de Gilgamesh_. El fragmento que he seleccionado es muy emotivo y espero que os guste. ¿Algún voluntario para leer?

Tal y como esperaba, Elena agachó la cabeza rezando para que no la eligiese a ella, mientras que un grupo de colegialas deseosas de ganarse la atención de su profesor levantaron la mano al momento. Damon señaló a una al azar y, tras preguntarle su nombre por mera educación, la chica empezó a leer el texto que tenía por delante. Intentaba presumir de una capacidad lectura sublime, cuando lo único que hacía era detenerse en momentos inapropiados que hacían que el texto lo entendiese quien estuviese leyendo a la vez que ella leía. Aquellos que se dedicaron solo a oírla seguramente no habrían entendido la historia.

-Gracias, señorita Young –la cortó él a mitad de la lectura, lo hubiese hecho antes, pero le pareció una falta de respeto-. ¿Podría continuar usted, señorita Gilbert?

Damon odiaba poner en un compromiso a la joven, pero estaba seguro de que sería una de las pocas capaces de leerlo correctamente.

La chica, algo ruborizada, empezó a leer y Damon supo que no había fallado en su suposición. Pese a su timidez, Elena era consciente de que debía leer en alto para que todos la oyesen y así hizo. Además, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo leía, pues la lectura era muy fluida y no cometía errores al pronunciar algunas palabras complejas o los nombres de los personajes. Al finalizar el texto, la chica suspiró de alivio, mientras que Damon se quedó unos segundo contemplándola con admiración.

Al recordar que estaba en un aula con quince alumnos, el chico recobró la compostura y comenzó a explicarles la temática del texto y su influencia en la literatura. Dado que el texto pertenecía al fragmento de la muerte de Enkidu y la elegía que su amigo Gilgamesh le dedica, habló del paralelismo con el duelo de Aquiles ante la muerte de Patroclo en la _Ilíada_.

Las chicas le miraban con devoción, seguramente sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Matt cogía apuntes como un loco por si algo de eso entraba en el examen. Stefan miraba hacia la ventana buscando algo mejor que hacer que escuchar al profesor presumir de conocimientos. Y Elena garabateaba apuntes para distraerse. Lo que decía el profesor le resultaba interesante, pero era información que ya sabía y no conseguía engancharla a la explicación como lo haría si se tratase de algo nuevo.

Damon fue consciente de que la chica se aburría, por lo que volvió a pedirle con un gesto que se quedase al terminar la clase.

-¿Le ha aburrido la clase, señorita Gilbert? –preguntó curioso tras quedarse solos.

-No, claro que no –respondió ella mirando nerviosa al suelo, pues se sentía fatal porque la hubiese pillado.

-No tiene por qué sentirse culpable por aburrirse –le indicó él, para luego bajar el tono de voz a la vez que se tapaba la boca fingiendo que iba a contar un secreto-. Yo también me he aburrido un poco. Pero no se lo diga a nadie.

La chica no pudo evitar una leve risotada.

-No es un secreto que el nivel de sus compañeros es inferior al suyo –continuó él-, por lo que la explicación debe avanzar de forma más pausada y adaptarse al ritmo de la clase.

-Lo entiendo.

-Ya le meteremos caña más avanzado el curso, tú tranquila –le aseguró el profesor guiñándole un ojo.

-Le van a acabar cogiendo manía, señor –quiso bromear ella, intentando pensar que ese tuteo que se le acababa de escapar a él era debido a una frase hecha y nada más.

-¿A mí? Pero si soy adorable –bromeó él, haciéndola reír tímidamente-. Bueno, no la entretengo más, que va a llegar tarde a su próxima clase.

-Adiós, señor Salvatore.

-Adiós, señorita Gilbert.

Una vez se hubo ido la chica, Damon se dio una bofetada mentalmente. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Ayer mismo quería alejarla de él y hoy estaba bromeando con ella solo para conseguir romper ese muro que él mismo fingía construir. Esto no estaba bien, no podía seguir así, no podía tener el tipo de relación que le gustaría tener con ella. Era su alumna, no la chica sin relación alguna con su vida profesional que creyó conocer en aquel semáforo.

Si la situación fuese distinta... "_Pero no lo es" _pensó Damon, _"Debes alejarte de ella y cuanto antes mejor_".

**D&E**

Elena salió del aula con una sonrisa en los labios. El profesor de Literatura la había hecho esperar hasta el final de la clase solo para pedirle disculpas por ir tan despacio con las explicaciones de las clases y había bromeado con ella, le había guiñado un ojo incluso. Sí, seguramente solo fuese por ser amable, pero esa felicidad que sentía en aquel momento no se la iba a quitar nadie.

-¿Qué quería esta vez el profesor _solo-tengo-ojos-para-la-señorita-Gilbert_? –preguntó Caroline, cada vez más molesta con la forma de actuar del profesor de Literatura.

-Nada, solo saber hasta dónde había explicado el señor Tanner –mintió ella sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Y para eso te hace esperar hasta el final de la clase? ¿No te parece raro?

-Para nada. No es raro, Caroline. Eres tú la que cree ver gigantes donde solo hay molinos.

-Venga ya, no me vengas con metáforas sobre _El Quijote_... –se quejó la rubia.

-¿Qué tal con Klaus? –preguntó Elena al rato, intentando cambiar de tema-. Os he visto muy pegaditos hoy en el almuerzo...

-Bueno... –sonrió su amiga, olvidándose del profesor de Literatura al momento-. No sé, creo que me gusta.

-¿Crees? Yo lo veo bastante obvio. Y a él también le gustas.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? –preguntó la rubia esperanzada-. Pero no me ha dicho nada...

-Caroline, eres una chica muy independiente e impulsiva. A veces puedes ser un _pelín_ intimidante. Tal vez el pobre solo te tenga miedo –bromeó Elena.

-¿Debería decirle algo?

-Llevas meses poniéndole ojitos, creo que ya es hora de lanzarse a la piscina.

-¡Genial! –celebró la rubia abrazando a su amiga muy eufórica-. Eres la mejor.

**D&E**

Ese mismo sábado, las chicas fueron invitadas a una fiesta que Klaus organizó en su mansión. Su padre era un hombre de negocios muy importante y el apellido Mikaelson era muy prestigioso.

Se trataba de una fiesta íntima, entre amigos; solo Klaus, Matt, Elena, Bonnie y Caroline. El joven Mikaelson les había invitado a pasar el fin de semana allí y aprovechar los últimos días de sol para disfrutar de la piscina.

La casa era enorme y los padres de Klaus no estaban en casa, por lo que no habría ningún problema para organizarse a la hora de dormir o para armar jaleo hasta la hora que quisiesen.

Elena, que estaba pasando un fantástico día de relax con sus amigos, no pudo evitar fijarse que su amiga Caroline y Klaus estaban más arrimados y sonrientes de la cuenta. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que algo había pasado entre ellos, cosa que la propia chica le confirmó esa misma noche.

-Elena, ¡estoy saliendo con él! –gritó la rubia dando saltitos de felicidad-. Tenías razón. Hablé con Klaus, le contó cómo me sentía y me dijo que él también sentía algo por mí. Me pidió salir ¡y le dije que sí!

-Genial, Caroline –sonrió la joven-. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias por animarme a hablar con él.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Estaba harta de ver que ninguno de los dos daba el paso...

-Hablando de dar el paso... –dijo la rubia poco después-. ¿Has visto cómo te mira Matt? Creo que aún está enamorado de ti.

-Ya, el problema es que yo no lo estoy de él, Caroline. Por eso rompimos, ¿recuerdas? He de pasar página. Los dos debemos hacerlo.

-Tranquila, Matt sabe perfectamente cómo te sientes y hará lo imposible para no perderte como amiga.

-¿Crees que estoy siendo una egoísta por querer tenerlo a mi lado? –preguntó Elena apenada.

-Le aprecias, es normal que quieras que siga estando contigo. Eso no te convierte en egoísta. Egoísta hubiese sido sino te hubieses atrevido a dejarle por miedo a perderle.

**D&E**

El domingo, mientras Elena y sus amigos disfrutaban de la piscina de la mansión Mikaelson, Damon y Alaric se reunieron en casa del primero para ver un partido de béisbol. A Ric le encantaba este reporte y no se perdía ni un solo partido el domingo. Como Damon no tenía nada más interesante que hacer ese día, se vio obligado a unirse al día de ver béisbol por la pantalla plana mientras comían pizza y bebían cervezas. Al menos tenía un entretenimiento... Odiaba el deporte, pero verlo en compañía de su amigo no era tan malo.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Lo sé, es algo breve, pero es que tenía que cortarlo aquí. Os lo compensaré, el siguiente capítulo promete bastante ;)**

**Intentaré actualizar tres o dos días por semana. **


	5. Capítulo 4

_4_

Durante las semanas siguientes, Damon y Elena intercambiaron intensas miradas cargadas de un sentimiento que ninguno lograba descifrar.

A pesar de las ganas que este tenía por hablar a solas con ella, no volvió a pedirle que se quedase al final de la clase. Intentaba mantener ciertas distancias y cada vez se sentía menos capaz de hacerlo. Temía no poder reaccionar cuando estuviese a solas con Elena como se espera que un profesor actúe frente a una alumna. Sentía la necesitad de tocar sus mejillas sonrojadas, de inhalar el delicioso aroma de su pelo, de besar sus labios que prometían ser dulces y cálidos...

Su mente fantaseaba con estar con ella y en el fondo de su ser sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que cayese en la tentación, que solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. No podía resistirse eternamente a la lejanía de Elena y era totalmente consciente de que ella sentía cuanto menos una mínima parte de la atracción que él sentía por ella.

Sabía que acabaría mordiendo la manzana envenenada cual personaje de cuento infantil, que tomaría el fruto prohibido del Edén, que pisaría el Olimpo de los Dioses y recibiría un cruel castigo por su intromisión, que la guillotina caería sobre su cabeza por desafiar a sus superiores, que se quemaría al jugar con fuego... Sabía todo eso, pero ello no redujo lo más mínimo su deseo por cruzar esa pactada línea ficticia que le llevaría más allá de una mera relación profesor-alumna con Elena Gilbert.

Era algo que amenazaba con consumirle, y él estaba cayendo en la tentación de querer ser consumido por las llamas del deseo y la seducción. Estaba cayendo en ese embrujo que la gente solía denominar _amor_, algo que solo conseguiría acabar no solo con su carrera sino también con su persona. Damon había sufrido mucho por amor, y no quería volver a caer en el error de enamorarse, y menos aún de una alumna a la que le sacaba una diferencia de diez años de edad.

Lo que sea que sintiese por Elena era un error gravísimo y debía acabar con ello. No podía permitirse el lujo de volver a perderlo todo. No iba a permitirlo.

**D&E**

Por su parte, la chica no compartía su misma opinión. Ella sabía que lo que sentía por su profesor era muy intenso y no quería dejar de sentir lo que él le hacía sentir. ¿Cómo iba a estar mal sentir algo así de fuerte por otra persona? El amor no entendía de edad, no hacía caso a razonamientos lógicos y aún menos hacía distinción entre categorías sociales y/o profesionales. Cuando se siente, se siente y nada de lo que se haga para impedirlo funcionaría realmente.

Por ello, Elena fue un martes por la tarde a una tutoría con el profesor Salvatore para preguntarle una duda sobre un correo que le había enviado y que tenía que enviar a sus compañeros, pero que no entendía la relación del archivo con la asignatura y/o el nivel que estaban dando de la misma. Creía que se trataba de un error, que se había confundido de documento. Podía haberle escrito un mensaje al correo, pero estaba deseando volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules y esa era una excusa tan buena como otra cualquiera.

Elena llamó con timidez a la puerta del despacho del Departamento de Humanidades.

-¡Adelante! -dijo una voz desde el interior de la sala.

La chica cogió fuerzas y abrió la puerta.

Nada más entrar, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Él estaba sorprendido de verla allí y, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba algo nervioso al estar a solas con ella. Por su parte, Elena sentía un rubor por todo su rostro. El profesor era tan guapo y tenía unos ojos tan profundos y seductores que la hacía sentirse cohibida en su presencia.

-¿Quería algo, señorita Gilbert? -preguntó él al ver que esta no hablaba.

-Sí -dijo ella cerrando la puerta bajo la petición del profesor y tomando asiento-. Señor Salvatore, quería... Quería obtener mayor información sobre...

A Elena le costaba hablar porque era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos sin perderse en ellos.

-Sobre el archivo que le he enviado, ¿cierto? -la intentó ayudar él, a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y se sentaba en el borde de la mesa, cerca de la chica, para transmitirle confianza.

Sus intentos por relajarla fueron fallidos, pues solo consiguieron que la chica se sonrojase más por estar tan cerca de él.

Elena sentía el impulso de posar una mano sobre la rodilla del chico, la cual estaba tan cerca que la tentación era total. Quería acariciarle la pierna por encima de esos vaqueros tan ajustados. Quería sentir el contacto con su piel, sentir su calor, acariciar esa barba de dos días que le hacía tan irresistible. Pero, sobre todo ahora más que nunca, quería probar el sabor de sus labios. Por ello, la chica se cruzó de brazos y apretó con fuerza su agarre para mantener sus manos quietas.

-Elena... -la llamó él posando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, para que le mirase.

La chica sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Un cosquilleo similar sintió Damon al ver cómo los ojos de ella volvían a chocar con los de él. Su respiración se entrecortó por unos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica tuviese ese efecto en él?

Al percatarse de lo que empezaba a sentir, Damon retiró su mano del hombro de ella; pero, lo último que esperaba era que Elena la tomase entre las suyas.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, tomarle la mano había sido un acto reflejo porque no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación que el contacto con su piel le transmitía. Ahora tenía la mano de su profesor entre las suyas y no sabía cómo actuar. Él la miraba sorprendido, pero también había algo en su mirada que le daba la certidumbre de saber que no la iba apartar. Esa confianza le dio fuerzas a Elena, quien se armó de valor y se atrevió a acariciar su mano. Sin apartar la vista de él, pudo ver cómo se le erizaban los bellos del brazo por el contacto; lo cual le dio más seguridad en sí misma y se atrevió a darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

Él cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor, para sentir cómo ese beso provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

La chica le dio más besos en su mano, comprobando así el efecto que tenía sobre él.

Damon abrió los ojos y liberó su mano del agarre de ella. Elena creyó que se alejaría de ella, pero no fue así. El chico acercó su mano, ahora libre, al rostro de la joven y acarició su mejilla.

La chica colocó una mano sobre la de Damon y se levantó del asiento. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Elena se atrevió a aproximarse más a él, quien seguía apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Ella alzó su mano libre y la posó en la mejilla del chico, acariciando así esa pequeña barba que tanto le gustaba.

De nuevo, Damon volvió a cerrar los ojos y, tras un suspiro, se inclinó hacia ella juntando sus frentes. Al mismo tiempo que su mano viajaba al cabello de ella para acariciarlo, la mano de Elena se colocaba tras la nuca de él para acercarlo más a sí.

Damon sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no podía sentir lo que sentía por una alumna, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba a estar mal sentir esa conexión tan fuerte que él sentía con ella? Uno no puede huir de estos sentimientos, ¿o sí?

-Damon... -susurró ella muy cerca de sus labios.

Era la primera vez que la chica le llamaba por su nombre, y sonaba tan bien en boca de ella que fue todo cuanto este necesitó para lanzarse a sus labios.

Damon la besó con fuerza, con necesidad e incluso con deseo.

Elena no había besado a muchos chicos antes, solo a su ex Matt y los besos de este no eran nada en comparación con el beso que estaba compartiendo con Damon. Su cuerpo sabía cómo reaccionar a los movimientos de él, algo que pudo comprobar cuando entreabrió su boca y sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron como una sola.

Damon deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica, las cuales acarició por debajo de la ropa. Esto provocó un gemido por parte de ella, lo que excitó sobremanera al chico y la alzó hasta acabar sentándola sobre su mesa.

El beso se volvió más intenso y, cuando tuvieron que parar para respirar, Damon descendió sus besos hasta su cuello, donde dejó un camino de húmedos besos.

Elena notó cómo la excitación de él presionaba sobre su vientre, a lo que ella respondió entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico para sentirlo más cerca.

Damon gimió ante el deseo de ella y eso le dio la confianza suficiente para descender sus caricias a los senos de la chica.

-Señor Salvatore... -murmuró ella entre jadeos contra su hombro.

Eso actuó como una alarma sonora que despierta a uno de un sueño del que no quiere despertar pero que sabe que debe hacerlo porque no es real. Algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de Damon que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Estaba en su despacho, besando y restregándose con una alumna. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir que eso ocurriera? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Damon retiró rápidamente sus manos de encima de Elena y, al alzar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Damon... -susurró la chica levantando sus manos para tocarle la cara.

Este la detuvo en el proceso, sujetando las manos de ella con las suyas y soltándoselas al descender.

-Damon, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó ella confusa-. ¿Qué he hecho?

El chico, que se había quedado mirando sus manos, volvió a alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-No es culpa tuya -la tranquilizó separándose por completo de ella-. No debí hacerlo. Eres mi alumna, esto está mal...

Elena se quedó congelada en el sitio. ¿Cómo podía estar mal algo que la hacía sentir tan viva? ¿Cómo podía estar mal sentir lo que ella sentía por él?

-Damon -le llamó ella levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose de pie-, yo...

-Esto ha sido un error, señorita Gilbert. Márchese a casa, por favor.

Elena, incapaz de decir nada, se limitó a asentir. Después de abrocharse los tres botones de su blusa que Damon le había desabrochado minutos antes, se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ah, y... No le hable a nadie de lo ocurrido, por favor -le pidió él antes de que ella pudiese abrir la puerta-. Perdería mi empleo. Por favor, nadie debe saberlo.

-Descuide -respondió ella con la misma formalidad que él pero sin poder evitar que su tono de voz reflejase cierto enojo-. No diré nada.

"_Nadie me creería de todos modos..."_ pensó la chica.

Nada más salir, Elena se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a los labios, todavía hinchados por los besos que se habían regalado, y sonrió al recordarlos. Aunque esa sonrisa le duró poco, dado que la forma en que actuó Damon le dejaba claro que esa escena no volvería a repetirse.

Elena fue incapaz de dejar de sentirse desolada. Había sido tan bueno estar con él, había estado tan bien... Y todo se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

Si no fuera tan bocazas, si no le hubiese llamado "_Señor Salvatore_ " cuando la cubría de besos... Su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y por culpa del mismo nunca más volvería a besar los suaves y cálidos labios de Damon.

Con ese pensamiento, regresó a casa y se acostó sin cenar. La noche la acogió con sueños en los que las caricias y los besos del profesor de Literatura no se detenían, sino que continuaban hasta el final. Al despertar por la mañana, estaba empapada en sudor y muy excitada al recordar sus sueños. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño erótico y había sido precisamente con el chico que jamás la volvería a tocar de la manera que lo hizo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse aún peor de lo que se sintió cuando él le rechazó. Aunque peor se acabó sintiendo cuando el profesor evitó mirarla y tener cualquier tipo de interacción con ella los días siguientes.

**D&E**

Por la mañana, Damon le envió a Elena un correo demasiado formal explicándole el motivo por el cuál quería que sus alumnos dispusiesen del documente que le había enviado a ella. Ese correo aclaró la duda que la chica tenía al entrar en su despacho, pero no las que se formularon en su cabeza al salir del mismo: ¿Habría una remota posibilidad de superar las barreras de su relación alumna-profesor y llegar a ser algo más? ¿Volvería a besar a Damon? ¿Qué sentía él realmente por ella? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar juntos? ¿Era por su trabajo o es que había tenido malas experiencias en el pasado y temía volver a entregarse por completo en una relación?

Todas estas dudas y muchas más se formularon en la cabeza de Elena, la cual no fue capaz de responder a ninguna de ellas. Además, para añadir más problemas a la lista, Damon ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada o la palabra cuando estaban en clases. Ella había intentado hablar con él un par de veces, quedándose rezagada del grupo al salir del aula, pero él debió ver sus intenciones porque empezó a salir de clase justo nada más sonar el timbre.

**D&E**

El viernes por la noche, Damon fue a un bar a las afueras del pueblo. Necesitaba despejarse y dejar de pensar. Creyó que sería buena idea ligarse a una chica, que le vendría bien una noche de sexo ni compromiso para olvidarse de Elena. Eso siempre le había ayudado anteriormente, ahora no podía ser distinto.

Damon se estaba besando en el exterior del bar con una chica morena de pelo largo rizado y unos _veintipocos_ años. El joven profesor se había olvidado del nombre de la chica casi nada más oírlo.

"_¿Se llamaba Vickie, Vivie...?"_ se preguntó Damon, _"No sé, algo con V. Total, era un rollo de una noche, el nombre era lo de menos"_.

Lo único que le llamo le atención de ella era que parecía estar desesperada por que un tío como él le prestase atención.

La muchacha era una pueblerina cualquiera y muy mal hablada, para nada comparada con la cariñosa y inteligente Elena. Ni siquiera besaba como ella. No sentía ese cosquilleo que sentía al besar los dulces labios de Elena, esos que le hacían pedir más y más...

Damon se detuvo en seco. Quería olvidarse de Elena y solo conseguía pensar más en ella. Algo no iba bien, su intento de distracción no estaba funcionando. Con su anterior novia funcionaba a la perfección el enrollarse con otras para olvidar el daño que le había hecho, pero nada podía hacer que Elena saliese de sus pensamientos...

-Para -dijo él separándose de la chica-. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Vickie enfadada-. ¿Vas a dejarme con el calentón?

-Lo siento.

-Yo sí que lo siento. Siento haber perdido el tiempo contigo, ¡gilipollas!

La joven volvió a entrar al bar, seguramente a buscar a un tío con el que sí conseguiría acostarse esa noche. En cambio, Damon no se sintió con ganas de hacer un segundo intento. Se había dado por vencido. Liándose con otras no lograría alejar sus pensamientos. Debía buscar otro tipo de distracción.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Si es que el subconsciente nos juega cada mala pasada... Ay, Elenita, si te hubieses mantenido calladita... **


	6. Capítulo 5

_5_

Elena se había pasado días intentando sentir esa conexión tan especial que tenían al chocar su mirada con Damon, pero solo conseguía que este desviase la vista cada vez que se cruzaban.

El martes, harta ya de esperar un cambio en la actitud de él, decidió volver a aparecer en su despacho a la hora de tutorías.

Al entrar, pudo ver cómo el chico se tensó de inmediato al verla. Elena no le hizo caso y caminó hacia él con decisión.

-Señorita Gilbert –la saludó él intentando que no se notasen sus nervios al volver a estar a solas con ella-, tome asiento, por favor.

Elena dudó si sentarse o no, pero acabó cediendo. Damon, en lugar de apoyarse contra la mesa junto a ella como hizo la otra vez, se sentó en su silla para intentar crear la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-¿Quería algo, señorita Gilbert? –preguntó él tomando la actitud de profesor.

-Quería... Quería hablar sobre... nosotros –respondió ella con timidez, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Nosotros? No hay un _nosotros_, Elena –respondió Damon acabando con las estúpidas formalidades-. No puede haberlo.

"_No puede haberlo_" repitió Elena para sí. No había dicho que no quería, solo que no podía. Eso significaba que él también quería estar con ella, simplemente no podía por el hecho de ser su alumna. La esperanza no estaba perdida después de todo, solo tenía que convencerle de que no estaban haciendo nada malo.

-Sé lo que siento –afirmó ella-. Lo que tú sientes también. Nos gustamos, claro que hay un _Nosotros_.

-No puede haberlo –insistió él.

-Respóndeme a una cosa: si yo no fuese tu alumna, si tú no fueses mi profesor... ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido aquel día en este mismo despacho?

-Hubiésemos llegado hasta el final –se sinceró él, haciendo que la chica se ruborizase-. Pero eso no va a ocurrir. No puede ocurrir.

-Poder y querer son cosas muy distintas, Damon. Sé que quieres, pero crees que no puedes por culpa de esta relación alumna-profesor.

-No puedo enrollarme con una alumna. Si alguien lo descubriese... Perdería mi empleo y jamás podría volver a ejercer.

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Yo no diría nada.

-No es tan fácil... Seré tu profesor durante dos años. ¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto?

-Hay veces en las que tenemos que dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. ¿No es eso de lo que hablan muchas de las obras literarias que tratamos en clase? ¿Cometer locuras por amor y arriesgarse?

-Esto es el mundo real, Elena... –murmuró él cansado, cansado de seguir luchando, de seguir resistiéndose-. No saldría bien.

Elena se levantó del asiento y rodeó la mesa para ir junto a él. Damon se giró para verla de frente.

-Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas –le susurró ella acariciándole la cara con cariño.

Damon se sintió perdido ante ese contacto, sintiendo una vez más cómo esa conexión con ella le provocaba un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando él se levantó, Elena retiró la mano de su mejilla creyendo que iría a apartarse de su lado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir las manos del chico a cada lado de su rostro. Él profirió un suspiro de rendición y se inclinó hacia ella para unir sus labios. Si la otra vez fue un beso fiero y cargado de deseo, este era delicado y transmitía un sentimiento que podría semejarse al amor.

El beso no duró mucho, ni siquiera entrelazaron sus lenguas, pero fue suficiente para que Elena tuviese su afirmativa: Damon iba a arriesgarse con ella.

-Deberías volver a casa –dijo él aún acariciándole el rostro, a escasos centímetros de sus labios-. Se está haciendo algo tarde.

Ella asintió un par de veces, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper ese momento.

-¿Podré verte fuera del instituto? –preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-Eso espero, porque es mejor que la escena del otra día no vuelva a repetirse aquí.

Elena pensó que no le importaría repetir la escena, pero Damon tenía razón, si querían mantener el secreto no podían arriesgarse.

-Una pena... –murmuró ella incapaz de hacer un pucherito, lo cual le pareció a Damon algo tremendamente adorable.

-Hay que guardar el secreto –sonrió él pasando un pulgar por los labios de ella-. ¿Recuerdas?

La chica asintió, para después ponerse de puntillas y volver a unir sus labios.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el jueves por la tarde? –le preguntó él al separase.

-Puedo cambiar los planes–respondió ella sin dudarlo.

Elena había quedado con Caroline y Bonnie para ir de compras, pero le apetecía mucho más estar con Damon.

-De acuerdo –sonrió él-. Nos vemos el jueves en tutoría, entonces.

Después de darse otro beso, la pareja se separó. Elena ya estaba en la puerta cuando este la llamó.

-Elena, nadie puede vernos juntos –le pidió él-. Y menos dentro del centro. Si quieres hablar conmigo para algo que no sea meramente académico, ven a las tutorías de los jueves por la tarde o llámame al móvil. ¿Vale?

Las tutorías de los jueves eran más tranquilas que las de los martes, pero había que pedir hora para ellas y por eso Elena no había querido ir ese día; porque sabía que le resultaría más difícil hablar con él si le pedía cita, algo que él hubiese tomado como una encerrona para verle, lo cual era cierto.

-Claro –aceptó ella encantada-. ¿Tienes mi número de móvil?

-Tengo que tenerlo en los archivos. Te mandaré un mensaje esta noche –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-Genial –sonrió la joven-. Hasta mañana, Damon.

-Hasta mañana, Elena.

La chica salió del despacho con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Al fin lo había conseguido, había conseguido convencer a Damon para verse y estar juntos. No sabía a qué tipo de relación se habían comprometido, pero eso no le importaba, lo importante era que al fin podría estar con él y volver a besarle sabiendo que no sería el último beso que compartirían.

**D&E**

El miércoles en clase, Elena fue incapaz de quedarse embobada contemplando a Damon mientras explicaba la lección del día. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior estaban muy nítidos en su mente y no podía parar de pensar en ellos. Le parecía un sueño que estuviesen manteniendo una relación, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Al terminar la clase, Elena se quedó rezagada adrede para hablar con él. Una vez se hubo ido todo el mundo, la joven fue a la mesa del chico.

-¿Quería algo, señorita Gilbert? –le preguntó este guiñándole un ojo en un gesto cómplice.

-Solo quería asegurarme que lo sucedido ayer fue real –sonrió ella.

-Fue real –aseguró él extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Elena-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te arrepientes? –bromeó al final.

-Para nada –respondió la chica acariciándole la palma de la mano, para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

-Elena... –le advirtió el profesor poco después-. Deberías ir a tu próxima clase, vas a llegar tarde. Y yo tengo muchos trabajos que corregir también, así que...

-Está bien –accedió ella a regañadientes-. ¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie?

-Por supuesto –sonrió Damon depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica antes de romper el contacto físico con ella-. Nos vemos a las cinco en mi despacho.

-Bien –dijo Elena sonriente antes de salir del aula, siendo observada atentamente por el chico, quien no podía apartar la vista de su hermosa figura.

**D&E**

La mañana del jueves Elena no tenía clase de Literatura, por lo que verse con Damon aquel día resultaría una tarea difícil y nada conveniente, puesto que podría levantar sospechas.

Las ganas de verle estaban muy latentes y se sentía tentada a hacerle una visita a su despacho, pero debía aguantar. Por suerte no tendría a esperar mucho, puesto que lo vería aquella tarde a solas...

La voz de su amiga Caroline la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola al mundo real.

-¿Sabes que tu profe favorito es gay? –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Salvatore, por lo visto los profesores han corrido el rumor de que es gay.

-Ah, vaya... –respondió Elena intentando contener la risa ante un rumor tan absurdo.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso? ¿"_Vaya_"?

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Caroline? Es su vida, que haga con ella lo que quiera.

-Por eso pasaba de todas las tías... –dijo esta más para sí misma que para su amiga.

"_Si yo te contara..."_ pensó Elena.

La chica se carcajeaba mentalmente. ¿Damon gay? ¿Esa era la única explicación que las salidas de sus profesoras habían logrado dar al por qué Damon ni las miraba? Resultaba patético viniendo incluso de Rebekah, pues estaba segura que fue ella la que había empezado con el rumor. Elena conocía perfectamente la fama que esta y Rose tenían. No había profesor con el que no habían intentado ligar, exceptuando a Finn porque cuando se incorporó al centro ya estaba casado. De hecho, las dos habían llegado a tener un rollo con Tanner, el anterior profesor de Literatura.

**D&E**

Elena llegó a la hora de tutoría un cuarto de hora antes, dado que estaba deseosa de ver a Damon.

Cuando este le dio permiso para entrar, una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de él, contagiándole la sonrisa a la chica.

"_Está tan guapo cuando sonríe..."_ pensó Elena, empezando a sentir una necesidad física y mental de estar cerca de él en ese preciso instante; por lo que no dudó en ir a sentarse en su regazo, siendo rodeada de inmediato por sus brazos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? –preguntó él rompiendo con el tranquilo silencio.

-Aburrido. Te he echado de menos –respondió ella colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo también te he echado de menos? –dijo este estrechándola más contra él.

-Te creo –sonrió Elena inclinándose tímidamente para besarle.

Damon correspondió el beso y, a pesar de no llegar a profundizarlo demasiado, ambos se sintieron tremendamente felices y plenos.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con el resto de profesores? –preguntó ella curiosa, juntando sus frentes.

-Ric es mi amigo desde hace años, él me recomendó para el puesto. Kol y Meredith son una pareja encantadora, me han acogido como uno más. Elijah parece buena gente, pero he tratado poco con él. Finn y Sage son muy reservados. Y el resto... Mejor ni hablemos.

-Sí, Tyler y Rebekah son unos...

-¿Impresentables? –la cortó él.

-Iba a decir otra cosa, pero sí, dejémoslo ahí –sonrió Elena, haciéndole reír levemente.

-Rose parece buena persona, pero se deja llevar mucho por la mala influencia de Rebekah.

-Sí, las dos juntas pueden llegar a ser un cóctel molotov.

-¿Y los alumnos? -preguntó ella poco después.

-Deprimentes. Jamás creí que habría un nivel tan bajo en el instituto. Menos mal que hay cierta señorita de Tercero que me alegra los días.

-¿Y quién es? A ver si me voy a poner celosa... -bromeó Elena.

-No tienes motivos para estar celosa. Sería un iluso si me alejara de ti -respondió él rozando sus labios sin llegar a unirlos.

-Y tú no eres un iluso, ¿verdad? -dijo ella acariciándole el cuello.

-Para nada -respondió el chico uniendo al fin sus labios.

-¿Te apetece quedar mañana? –preguntó él esperanzado.

-Claro –accedió ella encantada-. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-Bueno, no llevo mucho por aquí... Pero conozco un sitio casi a las afueras del pueblo que me gustaría enseñarte. Nada más verlo se convirtió en mi lugar favorito y me gustaría compartirlo contigo.

-Hmm... –murmuró ella dándole un corto beso en los labios-. Eso suena muy romántico.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, lo mismo te decepciona el sitio

-Si a ti te encanta, estoy segura que a mí también –afirmó la joven.

Esta vez, fue Damon quien unió sus labios e intensificó el mismo hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Cómo me gusta estar contigo... –sonrió él juntando sus frentes.

-No más de lo que me gusta a mí –le contradijo ella apretándose más al chico, para luego volver a besarle.

**D&E**

Tal y como Damon había prometido, aquel viernes fueron prácticamente a las afueras del pueblo. La excusa del chico había sido que quería enseñarle un lugar especial que le había encantado, pero ambos sabían que el motivo de elegir un sitio tan apartado era para que nadie los pudiese ver juntos.

Pese a ello, Elena estaba encantada por la idea, sobre todo cuando vio dónde la había llevado.

La chica creía que no había nada en Mystic Falls que no hubiese visto ya, pero descubrió que se equivocaba. Aquel lugar era perfecto, más hermoso de lo que había imaginado y se alegraba que la primera vez que fuese allí fuese con Damon. Un lago de agua cristalina se presentaba ante ellos, compenetrándose a la perfección con un bosque con escasa vegetación alrededor del mismo pero muy verdoso y bello. Cada pieza que componía la escena encajaba a la perfección con las otras: el olor a hierva ligeramente mojada, el sonido del agua al moverse, una tímida brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles, pájaros cantando, la tranquilidad que transmitía esa naturaleza en paz y con la única presencia humana de ellos dos... Era la definición perfecta de paisaje idílico.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó él algo nervioso por la tardanza de un comentario por parte de la chica.

-Oh, Damon –dijo ella girándose para verle mejor-. Esto es...

-¿Triste, solitario?

-Perfecto –le contradijo Elena acercándose más a él-. Esto es perfecto.

"_Tú eres perfecta"_ pensó Damon, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Pese a no decirle lo que sentía con palabras, el chico colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la atrajo a sí para besar sus deliciosos labios. Esta le correspondió de inmediato y, cuando Damon rozó el labio inferior de ella pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, ella accedió encantada y entrelazaron sus lenguas en una danza pausada y de sincero amor hacia el otro.

-De haber sabido que me traerías aquí, habría traído bikini –sonrió ella al separarse.

-Bueno, podemos volver otro día –propuso Damon.

-Eso sería genial –respondió la joven abrazándose a él y acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, siendo rodeada por los brazos de este en el acto.

-Háblame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó ella retirándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaban.

-No sé... Empecemos con lo fácil, ¿a qué te gustaría dedicarte en un futuro?

-Siempre quise ser escritora.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no estoy tan segura. Era algo que compartía con mi madre. Muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado desde la muerte de mis padres.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre quisiste dedicarte a esto?

-La Literatura me apasionaba. Quería ser investigador o profesor universitario. He acabado en la secundaria, pero aún no sé si es un punto a favor o en contra –bromeó él al final.

Mientras hablaban, Elena no podía evitar robarle algún que otro beso. Sentía una especie de conexión magnética con él que le impedía separarse y el hecho de que Damon la correspondiese le hacía querer más.

-¿Sabes que todos en el instituto piensan que eres gay? –le contó ella acariciándole con ambas manos la parte del pecho que se dejaba ver gracias a los dos botones que tenía desabrochados.

-Sí, la profesora de Italiano... Rebekah, creo, creyó que lo era porque pasaba de ella –rió él jugando con el pelo de la chica-. Yo solo he dejado que el rumor se extendiese.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella subiendo una mano hasta la nuca del chico.

-A nadie le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida privada. Si me gustan las mujeres o los hombres es cosa mía, no de mis compañeros de trabajo. Además, así nadie hará preguntas. Si creen que soy gay, nadie pensará que entre tú y yo hay algo.

-Bien pensado –dijo Elena poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

-Guárdame el secreto, ¿eh? –bromeó él contra sus labios.

-Claro –sonrió ella, incapaz de creerse aún que estaba compartiendo una escena tan de pareja como esa con su profesor de Literatura. Bueno, mejor dicho, con Damon, el cuál le gustaba mucho más que el señor Salvatore.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó él besando su cabello.

-En lo feliz que me siento en este momento, contigo.

-Yo también estoy feliz.

El tono de voz apagado que utilizó él no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

-¿Pero...? –inquirió ella.

-No hay ningún pero.

-Claro que sí, tu voz te delata.

-Está bien –accedió a confesar él-. _Pero_... no deberíamos estar así. Esto no está bien.

-Claro que está bien, Damon. En el instituto serás mi profesor, pero aquí fuera eres simplemente un chico que está con una chica.

-¿Y la diferencia de edad? –preguntó él, pues también era un tema que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno, te llevo diez años.

-Toda chica fantasea con salir con un chico mayor que ella.

-¿Y con qué fantaseas tú? –preguntó él, pues sabía que Elena no era una chica como otra cualquiera. Ella aspiraba a algo con lo que otras chicas ni siquiera soñarían en toda su vida.

-Yo fantaseo con estar contigo, tengas la edad y el empleo que tengas –confesó ella.

-¿Cómo consigues hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Desarmarme en un segundo –sonrió él, acunando el rostro de ella en su mano-. Convencerme de que esto está bien.

-Te he convencido porque es verdad: esto que tenemos está bien. Lo demás es cosa de tener buena labia –bromeó Elena.

-Muy buena labia, sí –coincidió él volviendo a besarla.

Damon tenía las mangas de su camisa remangadas, por lo que un tatuaje que tenía en su brazo derecho se dejó ver.

-"_Hic et Nunc_" –leyó ella pasándole los dedos de una mano por el antebrazo derecho de él, donde tenía tatuadas esas palabras.

-Sí, parte de mi etapa rebelde –sonrió él mirando también el tatuaje-. Esto me recuerda que he de seguir adelante pase lo que pase, vivir el momento "_aquí y ahora_".

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, "_aquí y ahora_"... –dijo ella antes de unir sus labios una vez más.

La pareja estuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche conversando, a veces asuntos personales y otras no. Las horas se les pasaron volando, pero debían abandonar su burbuja y volver al mundo real, tenían que regresar a casa.

Aquella noche, Elena se fue a la cama algo tarde, puesto que estaba intercambiando mensajes con Damon por el móvil y no quería despedirse aún. Finalmente, el chico tuvo que obrar como el adulto de la relación que era y terminar la conversación, no sin antes prometer que en la tutoría del martes podrían verse.

Después de haber probado lo mucho que se compenetraban y lo rápido que se les pasaba el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, ambos coincidieron en que dos días a la semana para estar juntos era muy poco tiempo; por lo que accedieron a verse en las tutorías de los martes y jueves si Damon no tenía que atender tutorías de verdad.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

**Sé que van muy lanzados, pero es que hay un acontecimiento muy importante que me gustaría poner y debe coincidir más o menos con navidades; por lo que van a ir más rápido de la cuenta dado que la historia empieza en octubre y ellos solo tienen tres días a la semana para estar juntos como pareja. Además, ya conocemos cómo de pasional es Damon, no creo que pueda resistirse mucho a Elena y ella está deseando caer rendida ante los encantos de nuestro chico preferido; así que...**


	7. Capítulo 6

_6_

Elena no había vuelto a estar a solas con Damon desde el viernes, dado que no pudieron quedar el fin de semana y era recomendable no verse entre clases. Por eso, cuando llegó el martes por la tarde, la chica estaba tremendamente emocionada por volver a verse con él. Jamás había agradecido tanto las horas de tutorías que ofrecía el instituto. Es más, deseaba que hubiese tutorías todos los días de la semana, para así poder estar con el dueño de esos preciosos ojos celestes que tanto la hacía enloquecer.

-Hola -saludó tímidamente ella al entrar al despacho del chico.

-Hey -sonrió él.

La joven se acercó a Damon, quien abrió los brazos invitándola a sentarse en su regazo.

-Ven aquí -le pidió él.

Elena accedió gustosa. Al sentarse sobre él, le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. El chico posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo más a sí.

-Te has afeitado... -sonrió la joven acariciándole la ahora suave mandíbula-. Me gusta.

-¿Mejor con barba o sin ella? -preguntó él curioso.

-La barba te hace parecer más interesante, más misterioso. Pero sin ella te ves más joven y dulce. Me gustan las dos caras de la moneda.

-Y a mí me gustas tú -dijo el chico antes de unir sus labios.

Elena se sorprendió un poco cuando Damon la besó tan intensamente, pero correspondió el beso gustosa en cuanto pudo reaccionar.

-Llevo días queriendo hacer esto -confesó él apoyando su frente sobre la de ella-. Tus labios son adictivos.

-No más que los tuyos -sonrió la chica volviendo a besarle.

Después de eso, la pareja se dedicó a acariciar y besar tímidamente sus cuerpos en silencio.

-No es que me moleste, pero... ¿Vamos a pasarnos las dos horas de tutoría así? -preguntó él divertido tras un buen rato intercambiando caricias y besos-. ¿No vamos a hablar?

-Hablar está sobrevalorado -aseguró ella mientras seguía dándole intermitentes besos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar más adelante -coincidió el chico colocando una mano detrás la nuca de ella y besándola.

Ese beso fue mucho más largo que cualquier otro de los que se dieron ese día. Al principio fue dulce y lento, pero cuando Elena entreabrió sus labios permitiendo al chico invadir su boca con la lengua, el beso se convirtió en algo mucho más intenso y pasional.

Elena hizo un intento por quitarle la camisa pero solo consiguió desabrocharle un par de botones, puesto que Damon la detuvo.

-No es bueno dejarse llevar tanto -rió él contra sus labios-. Ya habrá momento más apropiado para eso.

La chica refunfuñó, pues estaba deseando perderse en caricias y besos en el torso de él, pero comprendió que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Además, llevaban muy poco como pareja, debía ir más despacio.

Por ello, Elena volvió a retomar la rutina de ese día: acariciar el cabello y pectorales de él mientras besaba de forma discontinua sus labios. Por su parte, Damon acariciaba las piernas de ella y repartía besos no solo por su rostro sino también por su pelo y cuello.

Una vez más, el tiempo se les pasaba volando cuando estaban sumergidos en su burbuja personal.

-Deberías volver ya a casa -sugirió él entre besos por parte de la chica-. Las tutorías van a acabar.

-Hmm... No quiero separarme de ti -se quejó ella sin parar de darle intermitentes besos.

-Yo tampoco, nena. Pero no podemos estar así eternamente.

-Ojalá –deseó Elena.

En respuesta, Damon volvió a regalarle un intenso beso.

-¿El jueves podré verte? –preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Hay reunión del claustro de profesores –se disculpó él-. Vamos a tener que dejarlo para el viernes, si es que estás libre.

-Siempre estoy libre para ti –afirmó ella volviendo a besarle.

-¿Estás seguro de que no podemos quedar ninguna tarde más de los días entre semana? -preguntó ella apenada, jugando con los pelos de la nuca de él.

-Entre el papeleo, preparar las clases siguientes y esa obsesión de Ric de ir después de las clases al Grill a tomar algo...

-Nos quedamos solo con dos o tres días a la semana -entendió Elena.

-Créeme, me encantaría que fueran más, pero no es posible.

-¿Me escribirás al menos todos los días? -pidió ella poniendo carita de pena.

-Eso sin duda -accedió él dándole un sonoro beso en los labios-. No podría sobrevivir a los días sin verte de no ser por tus mensajes.

-Pues ya somos dos -coincidió ella devolviéndole el beso.

La pareja también se llamaba al móvil de vez en cuando pero eran más seguros los mensajes, dado que la tía de Elena, Ric o cualquier otro podría oír la conversación. Al escribirse, la conversación se convertía en algo más discreto. Además de todos estos motivos, Elena sentía menos vergüenza escribiéndole mensajitos al móvil. Podía soltarse un poco más, dejar la timidez a un lado y ser ella misma, y eso era algo que a ambos le encantaba.

A regañadientes, se despidieron y desearon buenas noches; a sabiendas de que aquella noche volverían a intercambiar mensajes cargados de promesas para el viernes.

**D&E**

Aquel viernes, Damon se llevó a la chica a Hillsville, un pueblucho casi más pequeño y tranquilo que Mystic Falls, a una media hora en coche del mismo. Era el lugar ideal para sus escapaditas románticas. Nadie les molestaría allí.

Tras un paseo por el pueblo, donde caminaron de la mano e intercambiaron caricias y besos, la pareja se dirigió a un parque. Damon se sentó recostando la espalda contra un árbol y Elena se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, permaneciendo ambos en esa postura durante el resto de la velada. Después de compartir un prolongado beso cargado de sentimientos, la joven habló:

-Nunca me había besado así con alguien en un parque -rió ella feliz contra sus labios.

-Yo tampoco -coincidió Damon apretándola más contra sí-. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Me alegra que sea contigo -sonrió la chica volviendo a besarle.

-Y a mí -dijo él antes de profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas en una delicada, lenta y cálida danza.

-Cómo me gusta este pueblo... -susurró Elena juntando sus frentes.

-A mí también -coincidió él retirándole un mechón de la cara y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja-. Me gusta poder estar así contigo.

-¿Así cómo? -preguntó ella juguetona, rozando sus labios.

-Juntos. Sin temor a ser juzgados -respondió Damon acariciando con su mano libre la cadera de la chica por debajo de la ropa.

-Juntos -repitió ella con una sonrisa, inclinándose para volver a besarle.

-Me quedaría aquí para siempre -dijo Elena, repartiendo húmedos besos por la mandíbula del chico.

-Eso sería estupendo, pero tenemos que volver ya.

-Mmm... No quiero -protestó ella haciendo pucheritos, apretando con más fuerza su agarre de la nuca de él-. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Elena... -le advirtió este cuando ella volvió a besar sus labios, sin intención alguna de acabar con el momento-. Tenemos que volver a casa...

La joven refunfuñó, ganándose así un beso de Damon a modo de disculpas.

-Vamos, nena -dijo él palmeándole los muslos divertido-. Volvamos al mundo real.

A regañadientes, Elena se puso en pie y Damon se levantó con ella, tomándola de la mano al momento. La joven sonrió ante ese gesto y entrelazaron sus manos. Juntos subieron al _Camaro_ del chico y regresaron a Mystic Falls, donde tendrían que ocultar su relación.

Damon aparcó el coche en el garaje de su propiedad –el cual estaba junto a su casa pero era un edificio independiente-, donde estaba también el de Elena. Cuando quedaban, la chica lo dejaba allí y después se movían con el coche de él. La ventaja que ofrecía el lugar era que estaba situado en una zona bastante alejada del centro del pueblo y los vecinos más cercanos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver entrar ni salir a Elena de allí.

Ambos eran conscientes de que no podían volver a estar juntos hasta el martes, por lo que ninguno quería acabar todavía con ese beso de despedida que se estaban dando. Pero, una vez más, Damon tuvo que ser quien actuase con responsabilidad en la pareja.

-Buenas noches, Elena -dijo él rompiendo el beso-. Que descanses, princesa.

-Buenas noches, Damon -respondió ella dándole un último beso.

El chico besó su frente y la observó hasta que se subió a su coche y se perdió de vista en la oscura y solitaria carretera que la conduciría devuelta a casa.

Damon se sentía como un adolescente enamorado. Estar con Elena le hacía sentirse realmente vivo. Se sentía capaz de volver a amar y entregarse incondicionalmente sin miedo a acabar herido. Elena no era como cualquier otra mujer que había conocido, sabía que ella valía realmente la pena.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando el fic. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ;)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he podido conectarme hasta ahora. Espero que la espera merezca la pena ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_7_

En la tutoría del jueves, Elena, como siempre, estaba sentaba en el regazo Damon, quien la rodeaba con las manos por la cintura y la pegaba contra sí. En esa postura permanecieron mientras hablaban. Elena le contaba cosas de su infancia, sus padres y sus sueños para un futuro. Damon era poco hablador, se limitaba a escucharla y preguntarle cosas sobre ella de vez en cuando. Cada vez que Elena intentaba preguntarle al chico sobre su familia, este intentaba rehuir la pregunta, hasta que ella dejó de insistir y aceptó que aún no estaba listo para hablar de ello.

Mientras hablaban, Damon acariciaba la espalda de ella, a la par que Elena jugaba haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre la piel descubierta de él que se dejaba ver a través de los dos botones desabrochados de su camisa. Ambos aprovechaban cualquier momento de silencio para robarse besos mutuamente. En algunas ocasiones, el chico se entretenía besando el cabello de ella, lo que hacía que a esta se le erizase el bello en un deseo de más.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? –preguntó ella sin parar de darle cortos besos en los labios.

-Estaba pensando en llevarte a mi casa –propuso él, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica-. No tiene por qué pasar nada si tú no quieres –se apresuró a explicar al percatarse que aquello podía parecer ocultar intenciones que realmente no había-. Solo quiero pasar una tarde tranquila contigo viendo una peli y comiendo palomitas.

-Hmm... Me gusta ese plan –susurró Elena volviendo a unir sus labios.

Esta vez, profundizó el beso pasando su lengua por entre los labios del chico pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Damon entreabrió sus labios sin dudarlo y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un tímido ritmo que acabó convirtiéndose en algo más fiero y pasional. Al tener que separarse para respirar, él se llevó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica. Cuando Elena abrió los ojos, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban de una forma que no supo descifrar. ¿La miraba con deseo o había algo más oculto tras esa mirada penetrante que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo? ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Estaría Damon igualmente enamorado que ella de él?

-¿En qué piensas? –interrumpió el chico sus pensamientos, recogiéndole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

-En ti –respondió ella dándole un corto beso, juntando después sus frentes-. En las ganas que tengo de que sea mañana.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Si pones las expectativas tan altas, tal vez te decepciones.

-Tú nunca me decepcionarías. Confío en ti – afirmó la chica dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-No deberías –dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa, metiendo su mano bajo la ropa de ella para hacerle cosquillas en el vientre desnudo.

Elena empezó revolverse inquieta, intentando huir de sus cosquillas, a la vez que reía cual niña chica. Damon acalló su risa con sus labios, sonriendo de felicidad al verla tan cómoda y alegre estando con él.

**D&E**

Ese mismo viernes, la pareja estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá. Damon estaba recostado de lado mientras que Elena apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de él y se dejaba abrazar por el chico.

Hacía rato que las palomitas y refrescos se habían acabado, pero a ninguno le importó realmente. Es más, hasta lo agradecían, puesto que así no tenían por qué soltarse.

Estaban viendo _Lo que el viento se llevó_, sugerencia del chico. Elena aún no se explicaba cómo a alguien como él podía gustarle tanto esta película y el libro de la misma, pero luego comprendió que no sabía tanto de Damon como creía conocer, lo cual le hizo desear conocer más y que él le revelara la historia de su vida.

-Es muy tarde –dijo él cuando la película terminó, besando el cabello de ella-. ¿Quieres volver a casa o te gustaría quedarte a dormir?

-Me gustaría quedarme –respondió Elena recostando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación que esos besos provocaban en su cuerpo.

-Deberías avisar a alguien, entonces –añadió Damon dándole un último beso en la sien antes de levantarse-. Voy a darme una ducha.

Cuando Elena se quedó sola en el salón, sacó el móvil y llamó a su tía.

-Jenna, las chicas y yo vamos a quedarnos a dormir en casa de Bonnie. No te importa, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella cruzando los dedos.

-No claro, que lo paséis bien.

-¡Gracias, Jenna! –dijo ella emocionada.

Nada más colgar, los nervios hicieron presa de ella. Acababa de aceptar la invitación de Damon de quedarse a pasar la noche. Sabía que él no la obligaría a llegar hasta el final, que no la forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiese hacer. El problema era que ella sí quería hacerlo, era algo que estaba deseando desde la primera vez que se besaron en el despacho de él, con lo que literalmente había soñado, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago que la paralizaba solo de pensarlo.

Damon bajó poco después, su pelo estaba mojado y unas gotas de agua descendían por su perfecto torso desnudo. El chico estaba descalzo y parecía la mar de cómodo paseándose delante de ella con tan solo unos vaqueros. Elena fue pillada en su exhaustivo estudio anatómico, agachando la cabeza ruborizada al encontrarse con la espectacular sonrisa de él.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó él, a lo que ella asintió-. Puedes ir a bañarte ya si quieres. El baño está arriba, al fondo a la derecha. Te he dejado unas toallas, puedes coger lo que quieras.

-Gracias –dijo Elena más nerviosa de la habitual, pasando junto a él incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

El cuarto de baño era bastante amplio, disponiendo de bañera y ducha. Tenía dos puertas: la primera daba al pasillo y la otra a una habitación, que la chica intuyó que sería la de Damon. Algo que le chocó un poco fue la ausencia de pestillos en las puertas, pero supuso que el chico no se había molestado en ponerlos porque no estaría muy acostumbrado a recibir visitas. Elena se sintió algo expuesta ante la ausencia de dichos pestillos, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó rápidamente al recordarse así misma que Damon no tenía intención alguna de aprovecharse de ella. Rió incluso al recordar que si estaba allí, en esa situación, era precisamente por insistencia de ella. Damon había tratado de alejarla pero ella no le había dejado. Una sonrisa de triunfo la acompañó durante la ducha.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Damon esperándola sentado a los pies de la cama. Al ver la sonrisa del chico y el brillo de sus ojos, Elena supo perfectamente por qué había aceptado la invitación de pasar la noche: porque deseaba estar con él de todas las maneras posibles.

Sin vacilación, la chica caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo como acostumbraba a hacer. Antes de que este pudiese decir nada, Elena lo besó con pasión, sintiendo así la misma intensidad que habían sentido en su primer encuentro. Cuánto habían deseado poseerse mutuamente aquella primera vez en el despacho de él... Y al fin había llegado el momento en que sus cuerpos se unirían como uno solo. Había llegado su noche de pasión.

Damon la ayudó a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, para que le rodease la cintura con sus piernas, para así ponerse en pie con ella y rodear la cama para caer sobre las almohadas.

Sin parar de besarla, el chico fue deshaciéndose de la blusa de ella, quien tembló ligeramente por la precipitación de él y por lo intenso de la situación. Elena decidió entonces hacerle una confesión antes de que continuase avanzando.

-Damon...

-Dime, nena –le dijo él dejando de besar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo... nunca he estado con un chico –confesó ella.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó él sorprendido pero a la vez asustado.

-Nunca.

-Joder... –se quejó Damon apartándose de ella hasta quedar sentado en la cama-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que te enfadarías.

-No me enfado, es solo que...

-Te asusta ser el primero –entendió la chica-, que esto sea más real para mí por haberte entregado mi virginidad.

-Más o menos, sí. Pero lo que más me asusta es que _sí_ me gustaría ser el primero –confesó él volviendo a colocarse encima de ella y acariciándole el cabello con suma delicadeza.

-Y yo quiero que lo seas –coincidió la chica posando una mano en su cara recién afeitada.

En una rendición silenciosa, Damon inclinó su cabeza para besarla. Ahora que sabía que era la primera vez de la chica procuraría tener la máxima delicadeza posible con ella. Nunca había estado con una virgen, pero sabía que a las mujeres les solía doler en su primera vez. Él no quería hacerle daño, por lo que sería muy cuidadoso con Elena.

Poco a poco, Damon fue descendiendo sus besos hacia el cuello de ella. Mientras depositaba besos húmedos en su garganta, el chico recorrió el cuerpo de Elena con sus manos, deteniéndose en sus senos. Estos aún estaban cubiertos por el sujetador y Damon consideró que podía esperar un poco más para liberarlos. Por el momento, se conformó con acariciarlos por encima de la ligera tela de encaje y depositar ligeros besos sobre ellos. Como respuesta obtuvo un gemido por parte de Elena, quien estaba disfrutando de sus caricias y no demostraba temor alguno a seguir avanzando. Por ello, Damon le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó despacio. Elena sintió algo de vergüenza al sentirse tan expuesta ante él, pero el deseo que reflejaban los ojos de Damon y la dulzura que desprendían sus caricias y besos sobre sus senos la hicieron sentirse a gusto con su cuerpo desnudo.

En un ataque de valentía, Elena deslizó las manos, que jugaban con los pectorales desnudos de él, hasta sus vaqueros. Se atrevió a desabrochárselos y bajárselos. Damon se encargó de terminar de quitárselos, a la vez que desprendía a la chica de sus shorts. Ahora las únicas prendas que les quedaban eran la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Al ver que el momento de unir sus cuerpo cada vez estaba más cerca, Elena no pudo evitar temblar levemente, lo cual fue suficiente para que Damon lo notase.

-Tranquila –le susurró en su oído-. No te haré daño. Iremos despacio, ¿vale?

Elena, incapaz de hablar en ese momento, se limitó a asentir y cerrar los ojos, dejando que él siguiese desnudando sus cuerpos. Una vez desnudos por completo, Damon se dedicó a hacerle un recorrido de besos desde el vientre hasta los senos, donde se entretuvo por más tiempo. Tras conseguir como premio algún gemido que otro por parte de ella, se retiró un poco para alcanzar el paquete de condones que estaba en su mesita de noche. Mientras él abría el paquetito, Elena besaba sus pectorales intentando hallar en ellos la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar. Después de ponerse el preservativo, Damon volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

-Elena, mírame –le pidió él al ver que esta tenía los ojos cerrados-. Todo irá bien.

Damon se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y, mientras susurraba en su oído palabras dulces, la penetró con la máxima delicadeza posible. Ella gimió levemente de dolor, pero fue mucho menos doloroso de lo que esperaba.

El chico se quedó un rato dentro de ella para que se fuera acostumbrando a la sensación, a la vez que continuaba besando su cuerpo.

-Ya ha pasado la parte mala –le prometió él-. ¿Estás bien?

Elena asintió y besó su hombro, en una petición silenciosa de que continuase.

Damon captó el mensaje y salió de ella con cuidado, para después volver a introducirse con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez. Nunca había ido tan despacio, pero quería que Elena se sintiese segura con él. Poco a poco, el ritmo de sus movimientos fue acelerando al mismo tiempo que la chica se iba relajando y tomando partido de la situación, besando y acariciando el cuerpo de él con una seguridad que no había demostrado hasta el momento.

La joven se sentía plena, con cada movimiento de Damon sentía cada vez más y más. Sabía que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, que la sensación sería mucho mejor cuando ese momento llegara y no podía más que desear sentirlo en toda su intensidad.

Al alcanzar el clímax, Elena se abrazó con fuerza a él y gimió en su oído; lo que hizo que el chico la acompañase de inmediato, alcanzando su propio clímax. Al acabar, Damon se hundió en el hombro de ella, donde se dedicó a dar pequeños besos de una forma tremendamente dulce. Por su parte, Elena acarició la espalda de él a la vez que daba intermitentes besos en el pelo y el lado izquierdo del rostro del chico.

Poco después, Damon se incorporó de la cama y fue al baño a deshacerse del preservativo. Al volver a meterse en la cama llevando tan solo unos bóxers, se tumbó junto a ella -quien se había puesto una camisa del chico- y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró él tras darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Me siento increíblemente bien –sonrió ella.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, para nada.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado? –quiso saber el chico, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Eres perfecto.

-Bueno, gracias. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no tienes con quién comparar... –bromeó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber estado a la altura –se disculpó ella-. Siento no haberte hecho sentir lo mismo que he sentido yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Te aseguro que para mí ha sido realmente bueno y muy especial. Nunca me había sentido así de bien con alguien, no te quites el mérito de eso.

Elena sonrió por la sinceridad de sus palabras y le acarició el rostro, a la vez que volvía a besarle.

-Debes estar cansada –le dijo él al separarse, a lo que esta asintió-. Vamos a dormir, anda.

Damon la ayudó a moverse hasta quedar la espalda de ella recostada contra el pecho de él. Una vez así, el chico la abrazó y ella se apretó más contra él. Damon le dio un beso en el hombro y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuestión de segundos.

**D&E**

El ruidoso tono de un móvil sonando les despertó a la mañana siguiente. Era el móvil de Elena, por lo que Damon tuvo que dejarla salir de la cama, no sin antes robarle un par de besos.

-Dime, Jenna –dijo ella al coger el teléfono-. Si, las chicas siguen dormidas.

Elena le había dicho a su tía que dormiría en casa de Bonnie, una especie de fiesta de pijamas. Sabía que esta no dudaría de ella y mucho menos llamaría a casa de su amiga, pues no se llevaba bien con los padres de la chica. Si le hubiese dicho que irían a casa de Caroline, seguramente habría llamado, pues su familia y la de Caroline eran muy amigas.

Mientras hablaba, Elena volvió a sentirse en la cama junto a Damon. La joven todavía llevaba puesta la camisa de él, por lo que este se dedicó a retirar la tela que le molestaba para poder besar los hombros de ella. Elena sonrió ante el contacto y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para apoyarse en el chico.

-Estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo –continuó hablando ella por teléfono-, lo prometo.

Tras colgar y dejar el móvil sobre las sábanas, Elena se giró para besar al Damon.

-Tenemos vía libre hasta las dos –le informó ella, hablándole contra sus labios.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hasta entonces? –sonrió él pícaramente, dejando claro cuál era su propuesta.

-Tal vez repetir lo de anoche –sugirió la chica algo ruborizada al recordarlo-. No me vendría mal algo de práctica.

-Así que quieres clases particulares, ¿eh?

-Damon, tú eres mi profe favorito... Mucho mejor que el señor Salvatore.

-Me voy a chivar, que lo sepas –sonrió él siguiéndole el juego.

-Adelante, creo que ya lo sabe. No es un secreto que te prefiera a ti.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos decirle a la señorita Gilbert que Damon ya está pillado.

-Vas a partirle el corazón a la pobre.

-Lo siento, pero el mío ya te lo he entregado a ti –afirmó él, dejándola atónita ante tal confesión.

Por eso, cuando el chico la besó, Elena tardó un poco en reaccionar y corresponderle. El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso. Damon hacía que sus manos viajasen por el cuerpo de ella a la vez que la chica le hizo caer de vuelta a quedar tumbados en la cama y poder continuar así con la unión de sus cuerpos.


	9. Capítulo 8

_8_

Desde que había probado lo que era el sexo, Elena sentía necesidad de más. Ver a Damon en clase le hacía recordar su noche de pasión y eso la ruborizaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Le costaba atender a la explicación que daba él en clase, puesto que su mente fantaseaba con volver a estar en su cama.

-Estás muy distraída hoy -le dijo Caroline en la hora del almuerzo-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Perdona no te estaba escuchando -se disculpó la joven, volviendo a la tierra.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó Bonnie, posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Sí, claro. Es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien...

-Te entiendo -suspiró Caroline con cansancio-, yo también me quedé hasta las tantas estudiando Historia. Dios, hay tanto que memorizar...

-Pero si vosotras no tenéis de qué preocuparos -les dijo Matt, incorporándose a la conversación-. Sois unas celebritos. Yo sí que debería estar preocupado. En cambio, esta noche he dormido como un tronco -sonrió con orgullo.

-Pero habrás empezado a estudiar al menos, ¿no? -le preguntó Bonnie al chico.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni loco.

-¿Pero cómo que pronto? -se alteró Caroline-. ¡Pero si el examen es el miércoles!

-Vaya, pues no me acordaba... -dijo Matt agachando la cabeza derrotado.

_"¿Que el examen de Historia era el miércoles?"_ gritó Elena mentalmente, quien aún no había empezado a estudiar. Tendría que ponerse a estudiar pero ya. Con las ganas que tenía de ver a Damon al martes...

**D&E**

El martes, al terminar la clase de Literatura, Elena esperó a que se fueran todos para hablar con Damon.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó este extrañado, pues habían acordado no quedarse a hablar después de las clases a menos que fuese importante.

-Esta tarde no voy a poder venir -dijo ella con pena-. Mañana tengo un examen de Historia y a penas he estudiado.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -le sonrió él ahora más calmado, cogiéndole la mano deseoso de sentir ese cosquilleo que sentía al tocarla-. ¿Por qué has esperado al final de clase para decírmelo en lugar de mandarme un mensaje? -preguntó curioso.

-Necesitaba estar contigo, tocarte... -explicó ella acariciándole la mano que él le había tendido-. ¿Sabes? No puedo parar de pensar en la noche del viernes.

-Yo tampoco -coincidió él, imitando las caricias de la chica.

-Estoy deseando volver a repetirlo...

Sin decir nada, Damon se levantó del asiento, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la zona de la clase que actuaba de punto ciego, puesto que desde ninguna ventana ni puerta podía verse.

Una vez allí, el chico acorraló a Elena contra la pared y la besó con ansia. Ella le correspondió de inmediato, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo de él. Damon aprovechó que esta entreabrió la boca para introducirle su lengua, entrelazándose así la de ambos en una pasional y frenética danza.

-Elena... -murmuró él cuando se tuvieron que separar para respirar-. Vas a conseguir volverme loco.

-Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de anular nuestra cita de hoy -susurró ella contra sus labios.

-El deber es lo primero. Tranquila, te lo compensaré el viernes -sonrió pícaramente él-. Si sigues queriendo verte conmigo, claro.

-Pues claro que quiero seguir viéndome contigo -aseguró Elena posando ambas manos en las mejillas de él-. Sería una ilusa sino.

Damon la volvió a besar, esta vez había algo más que pasión y deseo en sus labios, había algo mucho más profundo que todo eso, había amor.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a clase -sugirió él.

-A estas horas no creo que me dejen entrar. Sage es muy estricta con los horarios.

-Así que, señorita Gilbert, ¿no tiene dónde pasar los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos? -preguntó él divertido.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez mi profe favorito podría aprovechar ese tiempo para una nueva lección -sugirió ella jugando con los botones de la camisa del chico.

-Veré qué puedo hacer... -dijo Damon antes de darle un beso para después susurrarle al oído-. Te espero en mi despacho en cinco minutos.

Sin más explicaciones, el chico se fue dejándola sola en el aula.

Tal y como le había pedido, Elena fue su despacho, aunque tardó menos de cinco minutos.

Al entrar y cerrar con pestillo como siempre, fue a sentarse en el regazo de Damon.

-Así que quieres una nueva lección, ¿eh? -dijo él con voz traviesa.

-Exacto -afirmó ella rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Está bien...

Antes de que Elena pudiese decir nada, Damon se lanzó a sus labios y los devoró con ansia, dándole pequeños mordiscos incluso.

La chica no supo cuáles eran las intenciones de él hasta que este se deshizo de los shorts de ella.

Elena quiso quitarle a él la ropa también, pero no la dejó.

-Shh... -chistó Damon contra sus labios cuando ella iba a protestar-. Solo siente -dijo acariciando los muslos desnudos de la chica, cerca de su zona íntima.

La joven se retorcía de deseo anticipado, buscando ser saciada.

El chico le desprendió las braguitas de encaje rojas y continuó jugando y acariciando su cuerpo cerca de su zona de placer.

-Damon... -jadeó Elena contra su oído.

-Disfruta de tu nueva lección: juegos manuales -le dijo él introduciendo un dedo en el interior de ella.

El chico ahogó los gemidos de la joven con su boca, gemidos que aumentaron cuando este introdujo un segundo dedo y jugó con el clítoris de ella hasta que esta explotó en un placentero y explosivo orgasmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado la clase? -rió él divertido besándole la mejilla mientras ella recuperaba fuerzas.

-Reafirmo lo dicho: eres mi profe favorito -sonrió Elena posando las manos en la nuca de él y dándole un beso para después unir sus frentes.

-Y tú mi alumna favorita -coincidió Damon también sonriente.

-Mi turno -dijo la joven llevando sus manos los vaqueros de él con intención de desabrochárselo.

-En otra ocasión quizá -la detuvo el chico-. Casi se nos ha acabado el descanso.

-Pero eso no es justo -se quejó ella haciendo pucheritos-. Tú me has dado placer y yo a ti no.

-Te aseguro que darte placer es lo más placentero y gratificante que he hecho en mi vida.

-Esto no quedará así... -dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te enfades, nena. Encima que has sido tú la que ha tenido un orgasmo... -rió él divertido-. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para el resto... -añadió dándole uno de esos intensos besos que la hacían olvidarse de todo salvo de ellos dos uniendo sus almas como una sola.

**D&E**

En la tutoría del jueves, Elena estaba dispuesta a retomar lo que Damon había interrumpido aquella mañana del martes, aunque este se resistía a caer en su juego.

-Elena... -le regañó el chico cuando esta, que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a moverse, restregándose contra su cuerpo en un intento de excitarle.

-No nos oirán -aseguro ella, besándole el cuello.

-Será mejor no arriesgar –logró decir él en un leve gemido.

La joven dejó de besarle la garganta para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo haces eso? -le preguntó él colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y dándole un corto beso.

-¿Hacer qué? -dijo ella jugando con los pelos de detrás de la nuca de él.

-Volverme loco por ti -susurro Damon a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Podría acusarte de lo mismo -sonrió la joven dándole un pasional beso.

Mientras se besaban, el chico metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella y realizó un camino de caricias hasta llegar a los senos, donde se entretuvo por más tiempo.

-Damon... -gimió tímidamente ella, tirándole del cabello para agarrarse bien a él.

-¿Qué tal te fue el examen de Historia? -preguntó este divertido, sin parar sus caricias.

-¿En serio quieres que piense en eso ahora? -logró decir Elena con la respiración entrecortada debido a la excitación.

-Está bien -dijo él deteniéndose en el acto y retirando sus manos de la piel de ella-. ¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a decirme cómo se portó Ric con el examen?

-Mejor que tú, seguro -se quejó la joven haciendo pucheritos, puesto que la estaba poniendo a cien y no la dejaba explotar en ese placer que solo él le hacía alcanzar.

-Venga, no te pongas así... -le dijo Damon imitando sus pucheritos, haciéndola reír-. Eso me gusta más -celebró dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-El examen fue fácil -contó ella-. Lo que me costo más fue concentrarme y dejar de pensar en ti.

-Así que ahora soy una distracción, ¿eh?

-Yo no lo llamaría así -le contradijo la joven juntando sus frentes.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías?

-Mi punto débil -dijo ella volviendo a unir sus labios.

**D&E**

El viernes por la tarde, Elena llegó a su cita con Damon puntual como siempre. Nada más aparcar el coche, vio que él la esperaba junto al _Camaro_, al otro lado del garaje.

La chica sonrió y fue a reunirse con Damon, quien la recibió con un dulce beso.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-Estaba pensando en quedarnos aquí -propuso ella con voz traviesa.

-Suponía que dirías eso -rió él rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y dándole un beso en la sien para después conducirla hacia la casa.

La pareja entró al amplio salón, donde Elena volvió a encontrarse con aquel piano de cola negro que tanto le llamó la atención la primera vez que estuvo allí.

-¿Tocas? –le preguntó él al seguir la dirección de su mirada.

-Siempre quise apuntarme a piano, pero mis padres no me dejaron. Decían que era un gasto de dinero innecesario.

-Hmm... Pues creo que es otra cosa que voy a tener que enseñarte –sonrió él de lado, cogiéndole de la mano y condiciéndola hacia el piano.

-¿En serio? Soy horrible tocando.

-Por eso te voy a enseñar.

Damon le hizo una señal de manos para que se sentase junto a él frente al majestuoso piano. El chico empezó a acariciar las teclas con delicadeza, cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos presionaban tímidamente unas teclas y hacía sonar una corta pero armoniosa melodía.

-¿Qué te gustaría tocar? –preguntó él abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Primero me gustaría oírte tocar a ti –dijo ella, deseosa de oírle tocar el piano.

-Como quieras... –accedió él sonriente-. Pero te advierto que he perdido algo de práctica.

-No importa, sé que será hermoso.

-Confías demasiado en mí.

-Confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona, más que en mí misma. Y a mí no me parece demasiado –le contradijo ella.

Damon no respondió al comentario, solo cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el piano, haciendo sonar la tan conocida pieza _Für Elise_ de Beethoven.

-Adoro esa bagatela.

-Todo un clásico –coincidió él, cambiando a otra pieza sin haber terminado esta-. A ver qué tal esta...

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Elena curiosa, pues no la reconocía.

-_Nocturne_, _opus 27 nº2_, de Chopin –explicó él, deteniendo la melodía lentamente-. Ahora tú.

-¿Yo qué?

-Que toques algo –la animó Damon.

-Ni hablar, soy malísima.

-Está bien, tocaremos los dos juntos, ¿te parece?

-Pero no te rías –le pidió ella.

-Nunca me reiría de ti. Contigo, mucho. Pero de ti nunca.

Acto seguido, Damon empezó a tocar una sencilla y animada melodía en el lado derecho del piano, haciéndole una señal con la mano izquierda a la chica para que le imitase en el otro extremo.

-Empezaremos aquí y nos encontraremos en el centro –propuso él-. Vamos, demuéstrame lo que sabes, Elena. Yo también confío en ti y sé que eres mejor de lo que dices ser.

La chica no quería defraudarle, por lo que empezó a tocar teclas del piano para rimar la melodía que él estaba tocando. Poco a poco, sus movimientos se hicieron más fluidos y seguros, llegándose a evadir tanto que no se percató de la atenta mirada de Damon hasta que sus miradas se encontraron cuando sus manos chocaron al llegar al centro del piano.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso –la felicitó él con una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo he hecho horrible.

-Para nada, ha sido increíble. Nunca te he visto más relajada y segura de ti misma.

-Es que tú me pones nerviosa –se excusó ella algo ruborizada.

-Tú me pones, simplemente –le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban de puro deseo y prometían una larga noche de pasión.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto? –prepuso él al ver cómo la joven le desnudaba con la mirada.

-Vamos –accedió rápidamente la chica, levantándose de la banqueta y tomándole de la mano.

Damon se dejó conducir por ella hasta el dormitorio principal donde, una vez allí, la agarró de la cintura y la aupó hasta hacer que esta rodease su cintura con las piernas. La pareja se besó con necesitad contra la pared más próxima a la puerta, donde se desprendieron de la ropa superior en arrebatos de lujuria.

El chico la condujo hacia la cama, donde cayeron juntos sin separar sus bocas ni por un segundo. Después de eso, Damon comenzó un camino de caricias y besos que recorrió el cuerpo completo de la joven, quien arqueó la espalda deseando ser tomada.

Una vez se hubieron desnudado mutuamente, Damon cogió un preservativo del cajón de la mesita de noche y las caricias y besos continuaron hasta unir sus cuerpos y alcanzar el clímax juntos.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron y el chico volvió del cuarto de baño tras deshacerse del preservativo, la pareja se abrazó en la cama.

-¿Es normal que ahora esté siempre así?

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó Damon, acariciando suavemente la espalda desnuda de la chica.

-Con ganas de hacer el amor contigo a cada momento -respondió ella dibujando círculos con sus dedos en el torso desnudo de él.

-Supongo que es como siempre al probar una experiencia nueva: quieres repetirla una y otra vez hasta que te acabas cansando de ella.

-Nunca me cansaré de ti -aseguró Elena.

-Eso espero, por que yo tampoco me cansaré de ti -coincidió él inclinándose para unir sus labios.

Elena se movió para posicionarse encima de él y profundizar así el beso, a la vez que sus zonas íntimas se rozaban.

-Aunque una cosa es no cansarse y otra muy distinta es matarme a polvos -rió Damon contra sus labios-. Vas a acabar reventándome, nena.

-No veo que tu cuerpo se queje -rió ella dirigiendo su mirada a su ahora erecto pene.

-Un drogadicto consumiría droga hasta matarse. Tú eres mi droga -le dijo él volviendo a unir sus labios con ansia.

-Quédate conmigo hasta mañana –le pidió él entre besos.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar. Tengo examen de Literatura el lunes.

-Será capullo el tío ese, ponerle un examen a mi chica un lunes...

-Querrá tener el próximo fin de semana libre para hacer a saber qué –le siguió el juego la joven.

-Será que tiene a alguien especial con quien que compartir ese fin de semana...

-Será –coincidió Elena uniendo sus labios y cubriendo de caricias el torso de él, para luego volver a unir sus cuerpos una vez más.

Damon había puesto el examen un lunes para así tenerlo corregido antes del viernes y estar libre de trabajo el fin de semana. Como había partido ese fin de semana, las amigas de Elena iban a tener más ensayos con el equipo de animadoras, por lo que no podrían quedar con esta. Por otro lado, Alaric se iba fuera de la ciudad para arreglar el papeleo de una investigación que estaba realizando y no vendría hasta el domingo por la noche. Eso significaba que Damon y Elena tenían todo el fin de semana para ellos solos, con la única pega de que ella no podía quedarse a dormir en casa de él. Por lo demás, prometía ser un fin de semana perfecto.


	10. Capítulo 9

_9_

El fin de semana, Elena y sus amigos quedaron para estudiar Literatura. Ellos necesitaban que Elena les resolviese dudas y ella necesitaba una excusa para no distraerse pensando en Damon, lo que resultaba una tarea tremendamente difícil.

En las mañanas de ese fin de semana, la chica quedaba con Bonnie, Matt y Caroline en casa de esta última. Después salían a almorzar y volvían a casa de la rubia a seguir estudiando.

La noche del sábado, tanto Elena como Bonnie se quedaron a dormir en casa de los Forbes. Los padres de Caroline estaban divorciados y su madre era quien vivía con la chica, aunque sus obligaciones como sheriff del pueblo le impedían estar mucho tiempo con ella; por lo que las tres amigas tuvieron la casa prácticamente para ellas solas aquella noche.

Una vez terminaron de estudiar, las chicas estaban hablando distraídamente en el salón mientras cenaban la comida que habían encargado.

Elena oyó la alerta de su móvil de un nuevo mensaje y sonrió automáticamente intuyendo de quién sería.

Al abrir la aplicación de _WhatsApp_, vio que no se había equivocado: Damon le había escrito.

-_**"Qué tal van esos estudios, preciosa?" D.**_

La sonrisa de Elena se amplió al leer el mensaje.

-_**"Bien, aunque resulta complicado centrarme en los estudios cuando no paro de pensar en cierto chico..." E.**_

-_**"He de sentirme celoso?" D.**_

La joven rió ante el comentario.

-_**"Si quieres sentir celos de ti mismo..." E.**_

-_**"Hmm... Me gusta ser el dueño de tus pensamientos, pero no pienses que eso te hará ganar puntos en el examen :P" D.**_

-_**"Ni siquiera vas a darme una pistita sobre las preguntas?" E.**_

Damon pudo hasta imaginar el rostro de la chica haciendo pucheritos, lo cual le dio unas ganas tremendas de verla y abrazarla en ese preciso instante.

-_**"Lo siento, el señor Salvatore es muy estricto con las normas" D.**_

-_**"Y luego te preguntas porqué prefiero a Damon..." E.**_

Sus amigas se habían quedado observándola embobadas. ¿Con quién se estaría escribiendo Elena? ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Elena... -la llamó Caroline, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real-. ¿Con quién hablas?

-Eh... Con Jenna -respondió ella, demasiado nerviosa como para sonar creíble.

-¿Y qué te decía Jenna para que sonrieras tanto? -preguntó de nuevo la rubia, nada convencida con su respuesta.

-Nada, cosas nuestras -sonrió forzadamente la chica-. Ya sabes cómo es mi tía, tiene unas ideas más tontas...

Bonnie pareció quedarse conforme con la explicación, pero Caroline supo que Elena ocultaba algo. La conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse sus mentiras. Pero no quiso entrometerse más, supuso que si era algo importante se lo diría tarde o temprano.

Elena le mandó un mensaje de despedida a Damon, para terminar así la conversación antes de que sus amigas le intentasen sonsacar algo más.

-_**"Las chicas me reclaman, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches, Damon" E.**_

-_**"Buenas noches, princesa, que tengas dulces sueños" D.**_

**D&E**

El examen de Literatura resultó ser más fácil de lo que Elena creía. La verdad es que para ser la primera vez que Damon ponía un examen, las preguntas no fueron muy complejas. Pese a su poca experiencia, el chico era un buen profesor y eso se hacía notar cada día. La joven sintió cómo su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo ante el buen trabajo que el chico estaba realizando. No debía ser nada fácil ser un profesor diez sin tener experiencia a penas, pero Damon era increíble en todo lo que hacía y no podía ser menos en su trabajo. Amaba la literatura y la enseñanza y eso se notaba.

Elena estaba hablando con sus amigos sobre el examen durante el almuerzo. Todos habían salido muy contentos de él y tenían muy buenas expectativas. La chica estaba explicándole a Matt lo que había puesto ella en una de las preguntas, cuando le vibró el móvil avisándole de un mensaje.

-"_**Muy difícil el examen?" D.**_

La joven sonrió al leerlo, Damon siempre era tan atento con ella...

-_**"Para nada, se ha portado muy bien para ser el primer examen que pone, profesor Salvatore" E.**_

-_**"Me sentí generoso. Tal vez debería darle las gracias de mi felicidad a cierta hermosa morena de ojos hipnotizadores" D.**_

-_**"Déle las gracias de mi parte entonces a dicha joven" E.**_

-_**"Elena, la señorita Gilbert y yo te damos las gracias por hacerme sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo" D.**_

La chica se ruborizó por el comentario. Damon le decía unas cosas tan bonitas... Era el hombre perfecto: cariñoso, inteligente, atento, caballeroso, seductor y tremendamente sexy. No podía pedir más, había sido muy afortunada de que un hombre como él se fijase en ella.

-_**"Yo también me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar contigo, Damon" E.**_

-_**"Bueno es saberlo :) Bueno, te dejo, que los de Segundo me reclaman ¡y a voces! Qué panda de borregos..." D.**_

-_**"Cuando yo te reclamo a voces no vienes :(" E.**_

-_**"Que yo sepa solo me has reclamado entre jadeos, y creo recordar por tus gemidos de placer que sí te he dado lo que has querido..."D.**_

-_**"Hmm... Muy cierto. Ya sí que no voy a ser capaz de prestar atención en clase para el resto del día" E.**_

-_**"A este paso vas a necesitar que te den clases particulares xD" D.**_

-_**"Tengo unas clase particulares mucho más entretenidas..." E.**_

-_**"Nena, en serio. Tengo que irme ya. Luego seguimos con esta conversación +18" D.**_

-_**"Adiós, Damon. XXX" E.**_

**D&E**

Al fin había llegado su fin de semana en pareja. Tres días para ellos dos solos prometía mucho.

El viernes por la tarde, Damon estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando a que Elena bajase del baño para ver una película juntos. Lo último que se imaginaba era que le chica bajaría en camisón de encaje negro de escote amplio y que apenas le cubría los muslos, algo que le sentaba tremendamente sexy.

El chico aún estaba mirándola embobado cuando la joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Quieres jugar? -propuso Elena con voz seductora mostrándole el paquetito plateado que tenía en la mano.

-¿No íbamos a ver una peli? -dijo este divertido viendo cómo ella empezaba a tomar más iniciativa y confianza en sí misma.

-Siempre he sido más de montar mis propias películas -sonrió pícaramente ella, para después susurrarle al oído-. ¿Y tú, Damon? ¿Quieres montar una película conmigo?

-Nos va a salir una porno –la miró él divertido, a la par que excitado.

-Esa es la idea -dijo ella pasando la lengua por el cuello del chico.

Damon, que no podía contenerse más, la estrechó con fuerza a él y la besó con ansia.

Mientras sus lenguas se exploraban mutuamente, Damon metió las manos por debajo del fino camisón de ella para acariciarla y perderse en su cuerpo. Elena se estremeció de anticipado placer al sentir ese cosquilleo que Damon le producía siempre al tocar su piel.

Elena estaba ansiosa por tocarle, por lo que se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa de él. Ahora por fin podía acariciar, besar y lamer su espectacular torso desnudo.

Damon profirió un gemido cuando la joven pasó su lengua por sus pectorales. Él también quería tocarla en todo su esplendor. Así que la desprendió de la única prenda que llevaba y se hundió en los senos de Elena, acariciándolos, besándolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. La chica gemía de placer ante las atenciones que este le dedicaba a sus pechos, lo que aumentó su deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Elena le desabrochó los vaqueros y, con la ayuda del chico, se desprendió de toda su ropa, quedando así desnudo. Damon iba a quitarle el paquetito plateado que esta tenía en la mano, pero ella lo retiró antes de que pudiera hacerlo, meneando la cabeza en señal de negación mientras sonreía traviesa.

La propia Elena fue quien abrió el paquetito y, con mucha soltura para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, le colocó a Damon el preservativo. Este gimió apretando los dientes con fuerza cuando ella le masajeó el miembro viril al colocarle el condón.

-Elena... -murmuró él entre jadeos.

La chica, victoriosa por su hazaña, se movió para introducirse ella misma el miembro de Damon. Ambos gimieron al unísono al unir sus cuerpos al fin.

La joven, con ayuda de él, fue realizando un movimiento lento de subida y bajada; movimiento que fue aumentando de ritmo e intensidad por momentos. Elena fue la primera en alcanzar el clímax, mientras que él la siguió poco después.

Se besaron con delicadeza y amor cuando terminaron. Se trataban de besos cortos mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento y recomponerse del duro ejercicio físico que acababan de realizar.

Damon le dio un beso en la frente, la sentó a un lado y fue deshacerse del condón. A su vuelta, volvió a dejarse caer en su sitio y Elena se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, dándole un húmedo beso en la punta de la nariz como bienvenida.

-Deberíamos plantearnos usar otro tipo de anticonceptivos –sugirió él-. Los preservativos son muy molestos. Además, así no puedo hacerte el amor en el lago tal y como me gustaría hacer.

-Me has convencido -afirmó ella rozando sus labios-. Empezaré a tomar la píldora.

-Bien -sonrió él uniendo sus labios.

-¿Te apetece una revancha? -propuso Elena contra los labios del chico, rozando sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Contigo? Siempre -sonrió él justo antes de tomarla por la cintura y tumbarla en el sofá, para después devorar sus labios con ansia.

-Por un casual no habrás traído otro condón, ¿no? -preguntó Damon besando el cuello de ella y masajeándole los senos.

Como respuesta, la chica estiró una mano hacia un lado para recoger algo que había dejado en la mesita de café.

-Siempre es bueno tener provisiones -sonrió ella mostrándole el paquetito plateado que tenía en la mano.

-Hmm... Muy previsora -la felicitó él con orgullo para después volver a besarla.

**D&E**

El sábado por la tarde, Damon y Elena estaban sentamos en el sofá de él, besándose y acariciándose dulcemente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? -preguntó Damon juntando sus frentes.

-Me gusta la calidez del hogar -dijo ella con voz seductora, jugando con los botones de la camisa de él.

-Y a mí -sonrió el chico-, pero las personas normales salen a la calle de vez en cuando.

-Ser normal es un rollo -protestó ella haciendo pucheritos.

-No tanto -rió él divertido-. Te lo demuestro cuando quieras. Venga, vamos a divertirnos en rato.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-Nunca he sido muy de discotecas, pero he oído que la de Hillsville no está nada mal.

-Así que, ¿quieres llevarme a una discoteca?

-Podríamos probar.

-No sé si me dejarán entrar... –dijo ella con voz tímida.

_"Cierto"_ pensó Damon, _"eso podría ser un problema"._

Parecía increíble lo rápido que se olvidaba de la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Elena era tan madura y él a veces tan niño que eso compensaba la diferencia y les hacía aparentar la misma edad.

-Tranquila, ¿no sabes que a las chicas guapas siempre las dejan entrar? -sonrió él guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien... Vamos -sonrió ella encantada de probar experiencias nuevas con Damon.

Aquella noche, Damon se llevó a la chica al pueblo vecino. Tenía razón cuando decía que la discoteca de Hillsville no estaba nada mal. Para ser un pueblo pequeño, tenía mucho ambiente de noche.

El portero les dejó entrar sin problemas. Eran una pareja normal, para nada se notaba que la chica fuese menor de edad y mucho menos que fuesen alumna-profesor. A los ojos de cualquiera de por allí, Damon y Elena eran una pareja joven de enamorados.

Cuando entraron, la chica se emocionó al ver la pista de baile e intentó convencer a Damon para bailar, pero él prefirió sentarse en la barra y observarla de lejos.

Elena estaba muy cómoda bailando en solitario, rodeada de parejas bailando pegadas. Damon no apartaba la vista de la chica, de sus sensuales movimientos que le provocaban y le llamaban a unirse a ella.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras bailaba para sentir la música. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus caderas, acompañándola con cada movimiento, y un cuerpo masculino se pegó a ella desde atrás. Su aroma inconfundible le delataba.

-Al final has decidido unirte -sonrió ella llevando una mano a la nuca de él.

-Tus movimientos me provocaban demasiado -confesó Damon besándole el cuello.

-Esa es la idea -dijo la chica pegándose más al cuerpo de él y restregándose sensualmente contra su miembro.

-Elena... -gimió él levemente en el oído de ella.

-¿Te gusta? -celebró la joven el triunfo de sus armas de seducción.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos en mi casa -le advirtió Damon-. No me tientes a hacértelo en los servicios.

La chica se giró para estar frente por frente de él.

-Hazlo -le susurró Elena mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

-No pienso hacerte el amor en unos servicios de discoteca -se negó él-. Te mereces algo mejor.

-Damon... Quiero hacerlo -aseguró ella acariciándole el cuello con una mano y metiéndole la otra por debajo de la camisa.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente borracho -intentó bromear él.

-¿Es un reto, señor Salvatore? -sonrió pícaramente Elena, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

-Solo un hecho -la contradijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de separarla un poco de él.

Ante la mirada de pena que puso la joven ante ese "rechazo", Damon la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta los sofás del extremo del local, la zona más en penumbra y discreta que había.

Una vez allí, el chico se sentó y ella se subió a su regazo, besándole y mordiéndole juguetonamente la mandíbula.

-Elena... -le regañó él cuando esta empezó a jugar con su piel bajo la camisa.

Cuando esta se detuvo, Damon tomó el relevo. El chico besó con ansia los labios de ella, entrelazando sus lenguas en una sensual y delicada danza. Después comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en su mandíbula mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura por debajo de la ropa.

-Damon... -jadeó ella con la respiración entrecortada cuando este descendió sus besos a la garganta.

-¿Disfrutando del momento? -rió él divertido, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo haría si supiese que llegaríamos hasta el final... -se quejó Elena entrecerrando los ojos levemente, disfrutando de las caricias del chico.

-Podemos volver a mi casa cuando quieras -le susurró él al oído.

-Ahora -gimió ella cuando Damon pasó la lengua por su garganta.

-Buena chica -le felicitó él dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarlos a ambos y llevársela de allí cogida de la mano.

Una vez entraron por la puerta de la casa de Damon, la pareja se devoró los labios con pasión. El chico la condujo rápidamente hasta su cuarto, donde se dejaron caer en la cama cubriéndose de caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo.

-Déjame probar algo -pidió él besando la mandíbula de la joven.

-Lo que quieras.

-Avísame si te duele o no te gusta o simplemente no quieres seguir -dijo el chico, mirándola ahora a los ojos.

-Me gustará, estoy segura -le aseguró ella, para después continuar ante la suplicante mirada de este-. Y te prometo que te avisaré si quiero que te detengas.

Damon asintió conforme y continuó su camino de besos y caricias sobre el cuerpo de la chica, quien sonrió felizmente al oír el deseado sonido del envoltorio del preservativo rompiéndose.

Cuando el chico la penetró, Elena gimió sonoramente por lo rudo de la embestida.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -se preocupó él, deteniéndose al instante.

-Sigue, por favor -suplicó ella abrazándose al chico con fuerza-. No pares, continúa.

Damon la siguió penetrando rudamente, a la vez que besaba y le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la garganta.

Siempre que habían hecho el amor, Damon había sido muy cariñoso y delicado con ella. Esta vez era fiero y pasional, algo que Elena también amaba de él: su lado más impulsivo y rudo.

Las fuertes y profundas embestidas continuaron en aumento hasta que ambos alcanzaron un explosivo clímax, con el cuál gritaron como locos de placer.

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró él al acabar, retirándole a la chica los flequillos de la cara-. He sido un poco bestia, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, me ha encantado -aseguró ella sonriendo, a la vez que posaba una mano en el rostro de Damon-. Ha sido perfecto, como todo lo que proviene de ti.

-Tú sí que eres perfecta -afirmó él contagiándose de la sonrisa de Elena, para después volver a unir sus labios.

No pudieron estar tanto tiempo juntos como les gustaría, puesto que la chica debía volver a casa pronto. Aún así, aquella noche, al igual que todas las que compartían, fue perfecta para ellos.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Ni que decir tiene que este happyflower no va a durar eternamente. Lo único que nos toca esperar es cuándo, cómo y por qué sucederá un momento de tensión Delena y cómo repercutirá esto en la pareja.**

**Gracias por los reviews! :)**


	11. Capítulo 10

_10_

En el primer examen parcial de Literatura, Elena sacó un diez, algo que a ninguno le sorprendió porque era buenísima en todas las asignaturas. La mayoría aprobó pero sin calificaciones muy altas. Caroline sacó un ocho gracias a haber estado estudiando con Elena, lo cual ayudó también a Bonnie y Matt, que sacaron un siete y un seis respectivamente. Quien no estaba para nada conforme con su nota era Stefan Salvatore, el cual había sacado un cinco raspado.

-¿Qué coño es esto, Damon? -se quejó él al ver su calificación.  
-Su nota, señor Salvatore -respondió este cordialmente, ignorando el tuteo de él y su mala lengua.  
-¿Un cinco?  
-Sí, y por los pelos aprueba.  
-¿Estás jugando conmigo? -le desafió levantándose del asiento.  
-No, solo califico su examen.

El enfrentamiento había logrado llamar la atención de toda la clase.

-Eres un hijo de puta -escupió Stefan.  
-¿Cómo ha dicho, señor Salvatore?  
-Ya lo has oído.  
-Sabe que puedo sancionarle por esto, ¿no?  
-Hazlo, demuestra así que no eres más que un bastardo.  
-Que se escribe con "_b_", por cierto. Lo digo porque sus faltas de ortografía son dignas de estudio -se burló Damon sin perder la calma pero nada dispuesto a que le chuleasen en su propia clase.  
-¡Serás cabrón! -le insultó este dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Nadie sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Matt, que había visto altercados como este en los entrenamientos de fútbol, le pidió a Elena que fuese a buscar a un profesor y corrió para separar a Stefan del profesor, quien no devolvía los golpes pero sí intentaba detenerlos. Damon quería partirle la cara al chico, pero hacerlo en clase le conllevaría un expediente y eso era lo que quería Stefan, provocarle, algo en lo que no estaba dispuesto a caer él.

Alaric entró corriendo al aula, seguido de un grupo de alumnos que formaron corralillo en la puerta.

Con ayuda de Matt, Alaric consiguió separar a los Salvatore.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Stefan? -exigió saber Ric mirando al alumno.  
-El capullo de mi hermano, que se ha propuesto joderme la vida.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante el comentario. ¿Los Salvatore eran hermanos?

-Donovan -llamó el profesor Saltzman a Matt-, acompañe a su compañero al despacho del director y espérenme allí.

Matt asintió y se llevó a Stefan, quien no opuso mucha resistencia, dado que ya había hecho lo que quería hacer desde que Damon vino al pueblo: sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ric examinando el rostro su amigo-. Ese cabrón te ha golpeado de lo lindo.  
-No me lo esperaba -se defendió él-. Tampoco es que pudiese devolvérsela. No sin que me expedientasen.  
-Has hecho bien.

Al retirar la vista de su amigo, Ric pudo ver cómo los alumnos observaban la escena.

-¿No tenéis clase? Venga, ¡largaos todos!

Los alumnos empezaron a irse y Elena no supo qué hacer hasta que Damon le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se fuera. Ella obedeció y se dirigió como todos los alumnos a la próxima clase.

Elena estaba deseando que terminase la clase de Griego para poder ir a ver cómo estaba Damon. La presencia del señor Saltzman le había impedido quedarse con él tal y como hubiese querido, pero nada le impediría verle.

Nada más sonar el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, Elena recogió rápidamente sus cosas y fue al despacho de Damon. Llamó a la puerta dos veces con los nudillos y, tras una leve pausa, volvió a llamar otras dos veces. Esa era la forma que la chica utilizaba siempre para llamar a su puerta y que supiese que era ella.

-Pasa, Elena –le dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Ella entró y cerró con pestillo tras sí. Damon estaba sentado en su silla, por lo que la joven no dudó en sentarse en su regazo.

El chico tenía una bolsita de hielo en la mano, presionando con ella el pómulo izquierdo, donde Stefan le había golpeado con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás? –le susurró ella acariciándole el pelo, sin atreverse a tocarle la cara por miedo a hacerle daño.

-Mucho mejor ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo –sonrió Damon, haciéndola sonreír también a ella-. Stefan se ha pasado de la raya, le van a expulsar un mes por esto. Al menos sacaré algo positivo de todo esto: un mes de relax sin tener que aguantar su ceño fruncido y sus comentarios despectivos hacia mis explicaciones en clase.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que erais hermanos? –preguntó Elena curiosa, quitándole la bolsa de hielo para ponérsela ella misma al chico con mucho cuidado por otras partes del rostro también lastimadas.

-Porque no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. No nos llevamos muy bien, como acabas de comprobar –rió irónicamente él.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora de ello? –preguntó ella sin intención alguna de presionarle.

-Creo que es el momento oportuno, sí –accedió Damon-. Mi padre tuvo un rollo con una mujer estando casado. Al nacer yo fruto de esa relación, él se hizo cargo de mí. Diez años después, el matrimonio tuvo a Stefan.

-De ahí lo de bastardo -comprendió la chica.

-Es la única palabra que se ha aprendido bien -rió sarcásticamente él, doliéndose levemente cuando Elena le pasó el hielo por el labio inferior, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que estaba partido-. No le hizo ninguna gracia que fuese su profesor y supongo que pretendía que le aprobase solo por ser mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no te quería como profesor?

-Mi padre se sintió muy ofendido cuando rechacé continuar el negocio familiar y decidí dedicarme a la enseñanza. Stefan hace todo lo que Padre hace, así que me odia tanto como él.

-Y yo que sentía pena por él porque no se relacionaba con nadie...

-Eres muy buena persona -sonrió Damon.

-No pienso volver a mirarle a la cara. No después de lo que te ha hecho -afirmó ella soltando la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa y acariciando con cuidado la cara del chico, procurando no hacerle daño.

-¿Llegaste a conocer a tu madre biológica? –preguntó Elena poco después.

-No, ni siquiera sé si me hubiese gustado. Quiero decir, sé que pensó que sería mejor para mí que me acogiese una familia de dinero, pero ¿abandonar a un hijo? ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso?

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –continuó preguntando la chica, acariciando ahora el cabello de él de forma protectora-. ¿Lo sabes?

-Mi padre sintió que obró bien al acoger a su bastardo en la familia, pero tampoco tenía intención de ir pregonándolo por ahí. Nada más nacer yo nos mudamos de ciudad. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi madre. La esposa de mi padre me recriminaba una y otra vez que no era hijo suyo y me repudió por completo. Cuando Stefan nació, la cosa fue a peor. Yo solo era un intruso en aquella casa. Pero era un Salvatore, por lo que mi padre exigió que fuese digno de llevar su apellido. La esmerada educación que recibí es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí, así que creo que he de darle las gracias a mi padre después de todo. Sin ello no te hubiese conocido. Tal vez le mande un Christmas en Navidades –bromeó él, intentando relajar el ambiente dado que odiaba tanta seriedad.

-No puedo ni imaginar por lo que has pasado... –dijo Elena apenada al oír la vida tan difícil que le había tocado vivir a Damon.

Ella había perdido a sus padres a los trece años, pero al menos sabía que la habían querido y habían velado por ella. En cambio, Damon no conoció a su madre y su padre era de todo menos cariñoso. Elena por lo menos había sabido lo que era ser amada por su familia. Además, aún le quedaba su tía Jenna. Damon tenía a su padre y su hermano, pero aún así estaba solo, algo que no podía decir Elena de sí misma.

-Todo esto que me cuentas suena como muy arcaico, ¿no? –continuó ella-. El honor de la familia y todo eso...

-Sí, mi padre siempre ha sido muy anticuado en esos aspectos –rió amargamente el chico.

-Deberías volver a clase –dijo él tras un largo silencio en el que la pareja se limitó únicamente a abrazarse y dar tímidas caricias en el cuerpo del otro.

-Es Italiano, no pasará nada por saltarme una clase.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bastante bien, la verdad.

-_L'italiano è la lingua per parlare di amore_.

-_Tu parli italiano?_

-Nací en Italia. En Florencia, concretamente, ciudad que vio nacer a autores tan importantes para la Literatura Universal como Dante y Boccaccio, y también a Petrarca de no ser porque a su padre lo desterraron. Vine a Estados Unidos a los ocho años, pero por suerte aún recuerdo mi lengua materna. Viene de perlas para ligar –bromeó Damon.

-Pues conmigo no lo has utilizado hasta ahora.

-Porque contra los amores de verdad, ni siquiera el italiano puede competir. Si se siente, se siente. De nada sirve que te diga palabras cursis en italiano cuando nuestros corazones ya hablan de un amor tan profundo que ningún idioma conocido por el hombre dispone de la palabra exacta para definir la enormidad del mismo.

-_Ti amo_.

-_Ti amo troppo_ –respondió él uniendo sus labios en un beso de amor sincero.

Era la primera vez que se decían abiertamente "_te quiero_" y lo habían hecho en italiano. Resultaba tan romántico todo...

-¿Ves? No es una palabra lo suficientemente grande como para definir lo mucho que siento por ti –sonrió él al separarse.

-Pero hasta que descubramos una palabra mejor, a mí me basta esta. Te quiero, Damon.

-Te quiero, _il mio amore_.

En esta ocasión, fue Elena quien unió sus labios.

-¿Cómo es aquello? -preguntó ella poco después, ilusionada por conocer desde una narración en primera persona cómo era Florencia, ciudad de grandes artistas-. Nunca he ido por allí.

Las únicas veces que ella había salido del país era para ir a visitar a unos parientes en Francia, algo que había ocurrido en contadas ocasiones. Estaba deseando conocer mundo, especialmente Italia, que era el país que todo humanista debería ver al menos una vez en su vida.

-Algún día te llevaré -prometió él retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Puedo esconderme en tu despacho hasta la próxima clase?

-Si prometes estarte quietecita –condicionó él, a lo que Elena respondió haciendo pucheritos con los labios, pues no quería aceptar dicha condición-. No podemos hacerlo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo demasiado bien... –murmuró ella con pena, para luego cambiar el tono de su voz por uno más alegre-. ¿Sabes que la noche de nuestra casi primera vez tuve mi primer sueño erótico por tu culpa?

-¿En serio? –sonrió Damon con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos-. Así que, ¿no solo fui el primero en estar contigo físicamente sino también mentalmente? Hmm... Qué suerte la mía –celebró él mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de contener de esa forma la oleada de lujuria que se le acababa de echar encima.

-No voy a pedírtelo ahora porque sé que sería arriesgado, pero algún día me gustaría comprobar si esas tutorías de los jueves son tan relajadas como dices... –le susurró ella al oído, para después morderle pícaramente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole gemir levemente-. Uy, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –rió Elena al notar la erección de él-. ¿Quiere jugar, señor Salvatore?

-Elena... – musitó el chico reteniendo un gemido cuando ella se recolocó para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Dime, Damon –susurró esta contra su oído, para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja con su lengua.

-Ahora no –logró decir él entre tímidos gemidos.

Elena se sentía poderosa. Por primera vez era ella quien tenía el control y hacía que un hombre templase de placer por ella, en lugar de ser a la inversa. Sabía que en ese momento podía hacer con Damon lo que quisiese, pero también tenía muy claro que la discreción que pedía su relación le impedía hacer realidad su fantasía erótica allí, al menos en ese momento. Por ello, Elena se vio obligada a detenerse y, tras darle un beso en la mandíbula a su chico, se levantó de su regazo y fue a sentarse en el borde de la mesa, cerca de él.

-¿Qué se siente al haber tenido el control absoluto sobre mí? –le preguntó Damon mientras esperaba a que su erección bajase.

-Que es una mierda no haber podido continuar –murmuró ella.

-¡Oye, ese vocabulario! –le regañó él divertido-. Yo solo espero que se me baje el calentón antes de mi próxima clase.

-Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero en estos momentos creo que no sería buena idea. Aún estoy sintiéndome tentada a volver a sentarme a horcajadas sobre ti y no soltarme hasta haberte hecho el amor aquí mismo.

-Esos comentarios no ayudan a que _esto _se baje, ¿sabes? –le riñó él señalando el bulto de sus pantalones, aún respirando entrecortadamente al fantasear en las palabras de la chica haciéndose realidad.

-No te quejes, que yo estoy igual aunque no puedas verlo.

-Qué suerte tenéis las tías...

-Como sigas así, te prometo que vas a ir a tu próxima clase así –le amenazó ella señalando la erección de él que todavía no había bajado-. A ver cómo le explicas a los alumnos de Primero que _eso_ no es lo que parece.

-Vale, ya me callo –cedió el chico fingiendo cerrar una cremallera en sus labios, sellando así su boca.

-Tampoco es necesario que te conviertas ahora en Mudito de _Blancanieves_ –bromeó ella-. Solo que sería mejor hablar de un tema más _light_, menos subido de tono.

-Me parece bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? –preguntó Elena lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Eso es un tema menos subido de tono? –rió él, pero al ver que ella parecía esperar repuesta, este volvió a preguntar-. ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Elena arqueó una ceja, dejando clara su respuesta.

-Está bien, si de verdad quieres oírlo... –accedió Damon-. No fue nada del otro mundo. Yo tenía 15 años, era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y era verano, así que...

-Te acostaste con otra adolescente igualmente perdida por las hormonas como tú –conjeturó ella.

-No exactamente –sonrió él pícaramente-. En casa teníamos servicio de jardinería y en verano el jardinero estaba siempre muy ocupado arreglando el jardín, por lo que su mujer se sentía algo abandonada.

-¿Te tiraste a la mujer del jardinero? –preguntó Elena tapándose la boca para evitar gritarlo en voz alta.

-Se iban a divorciar de todas formas –se defendió él divertido por su reacción.

-¿Cuántos años tenía ella?

-Quince no, eso estaba claro –bromeó Damon-. No sé, unos treinta y pocos supongo. No estaba nada mal para su edad...

-¡Oye! –le riñó ella golpeándole en el hombro, alejándole así del recuerdo de esa escena-. Que estoy aquí, por sino lo habías notado.

-Eres tú la que me ha obligado a recordar, no te quejes ahora –sonrió burlonamente el chico, pues le encantaba ver a Elena celosa-. Además, esa no fue la primera vez que más me gustó. Si he de elegir, me quedo con tu primera vez, nuestra primera vez juntos –matizó al final.

-Ya, claro. Intenta arreglarlo ahora –refunfuñó ella intentando que no se notase el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Anda, tontorrona, ven aquí –le pidió él abriéndose de brazos.

La chica no dudó en sentarse en su regazo, aunque siguió fingiendo enfado. Damon, que sabía que lo que quería eran mimos, se dispuso a dárselos. Para ello, rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos y, al tenerla sentada de lado sobre sus piernas, besó el único hombro al que tenía acceso. Al ver cómo el cuerpo de Elena reaccionaba ante su contacto, Damon continuó ascendiendo el recorrido de besos, pasando por su cuello y deteniéndose detrás la oreja donde, una vez depositado varios besos ahí, recorrió ese camino con su lengua. Los bellos de la joven se erizaron y un leve gemido se dejó oír entre su ahora entrecortada respiración.

-Tú eres la única mujer para mí –susurró él contra su piel antes de darle un último beso detrás de la oreja.

El sonido del timbre les hizo volver a la realidad, acabando con aquel momento de intimidad de la pareja. A regañadientes, Elena se puso en pie y Damon la imitó, entrelazando sus manos en el proceso. Ella sonrió y se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Enhorabuena, no vas a tener que explicarle nada a los de Primero –bromeó la chica al percatarse de que la erección de él había desaparecido.

-Te habría encantado, ¿eh? –sonrió de medio lado Damon.

Ambos sabían que no podían alargar más el momento, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que despedirse.

-¿Te veo el viernes? –preguntó él después de darle un beso.

-Mejor el sábado, las chicas llevan días hablando de _noséqué_ fiesta el viernes –explicó ella apenada por no poder quedar con Damon antes.

-Vale, te espero en el garaje a la hora de siempre. Y tráete el bikini.

-¿Vamos a ir al lago?

-Te prometí que iríamos, ¿no? Soy un hombre de palabra –sonrió él al verla tan ilusionada por la idea-. Anda, que llegamos tarde a clase.

Elena le dio una sucesión de cortos besos a la vez que sujetaba su cara con ambas manos. Tras eso, la chica salió del despacho al comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo y Damon la imitó minutos después, separando así sus caminos para el resto del día. Por mucho que quisiesen, no era bueno verse mucho en horarios de clase. Los dos días de tutoría y un día del fin de semana exclusivamente para ellos no eran suficientes. Ni siquiera añadiéndole a ello las llamadas y mensajes que intercambiaban las tardes y noches que pasaban separados les hacía compensar ese tiempo de estar juntos que sabían que estaban obligados renunciar. Pero era algo que tenían que aceptar por muy duro que fuese. Si habían conseguido aguantar mes y medio sin que nadie sospechase lo más mínimo era precisamente gracias a su discreción y a los sacrificios que hacían para seguir manteniendo el secreto, lo cual hacía que mereciese la pena cuando tenían esos escasos momentos de intimidad de los que disponían.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Como todos sabemos, un secreto así no puede guardarse por mucho tiempo. La bomba acabará explotando. La cuestión es: ¿Cómo y en qué grado de intensidad? Para eso habrá que tener un poco de paciencia. De momento, disfrutad de los buenos momentos ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11

_11_

Al finalizar las clases del viernes, Caroline y Bonnie se montaron en el coche de la rubia para volver a casa. La primera, aprovechando que estaban solas, se atrevió a sacar a la luz sus dudas.

-Oye, Bonnie. ¿Tú has notado a Elena rara últimamente?

-Define _"rara"_.

-Se pasa los días entre semanas encerrada en casa, solo queda con nosotras un día a la semana y a veces parece como si le diese pereza hacerlo, cuando quedamos se pasa el rato intercambiando mensajitos con a saber quién y últimamente está la mar de sonriente y adora ir al instituto, con lo que lo odiaba... Bueno, a quien sí que odia es a Stefan, ¿has visto las miradas de repulsión que le lanza cada vez que puede? Todo es muy raro...

-Para nada –la contradijo su amiga-. Si encierra en su casa porque quiere sacar mejores notas y queda poco con nosotras por lo mismo. Se está poniendo bien las pilas con las asignaturas... Lo de los mensajitos será cosa de Jenna, que se aburre mucho estudiando para la Universidad... Lo de ir al instituto feliz es porque por primera vez tenemos un profesor decente de Literatura y ella adora esa materia. Y lo de Stefan... Es un tipo detestable y siempre está peleando con el señor Salvatore, al cual Elena idolatra. Es normal que le mire con asco, hasta yo lo hago.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con aquella clase de Lengua que se saltó? –continuó Caroline-. Matt me dijo que tampoco fue a Italiano el lunes.

-No se encontraba bien, nos lo dijo ¿Recuerdas? Supongo que lo mismo le pasó el lunes. Elena no es de las que se saltan clases así porque sí...

-Vale, tú di lo que quieras, pero a Elena le pasa algo y no nos lo quiere contar –insistió la rubia.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de Klaus? –le preguntó Bonnie a su amiga para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Pues claro –sonrió ella muy animada-. Esa fiesta va a ser alucinante, ya lo verás.

**D&E**

Aquella noche, Elena y sus amigas fueron a la fiesta de Klaus, la cual nada más empezar ya estaba la mar de animada. La verdad es que el chico se lo había currado pero bien. Había muy buen ambiente, lo cual incitó a las chicas a ir a la pista de baile y divertirse.

Caroline no había logrado localizar al anfitrión y tanto ella como Bonnie estaban reventadas de tanto bailar, por lo que dejaron sola en la pista de baile a Elena, quien parecía tener una energía y vitalidad imparable.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa? -le dijo Caroline a Bonnie al ver a su amiga rechazar al cuarto chico que se le acercaba-. Pero si el tío estaba muy bueno...

-Habrá decidido centrarse en los estudios –respondió la morena sin darle importancia al asunto-. Además, aquí solo encontraría un ligue de una noche, nada serio. Elena es de relaciones largas.

La rubia no quedó conforme con la explicación. Vale que Bonnie tuviera razón, pero ni siquiera les había dado la oportunidad a los chicos de intentar demostrarles cómo eran. Su amiga Elena actuaba como si ya estuviese pillada. Pero eso no era posible. Si estuviese saliendo con alguien ellas lo sabrían, ¿no?

-Car -la llamó Klaus apareciendo junto a ella, haciéndole olvidar sus locas ideas.

-Hola, Nik -saludó la chica, dándole un tímido beso en los labios.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? -preguntó él jugando con los rizos del cabello de ella.

-Ahora sí -sonrió Caroline.

-¿Y a qué se debe el repentino cambio? -dijo Klaus burlón.

-Cierto británico ha decidido hacerme compañía...

-¿Sabes qué? Ese británico llevaba toda la noche observándote bailar con tus amigas.

-¿Y por qué no has venido antes? –le preguntó Caroline, dado que pensaba que había estado ocupado con algún asunto y no había podido unirse a la fiesta hasta ahora.

-Tenía que atender a mis invitados. Pero ya estoy libre y estoy a tu entera disposición -dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya claro, ahora que te has cansado tus amiguitos -le reprochó ella cruzándose de brazos y girándole la cara.

Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba cuando la rubia se ponía difícil o en plan mandona. Eso le volvía loco por ella.

-Permíteme recompensarte -propuso él de forma muy cortés.

-Te escucho -respondió ella manteniendo la firmeza.

-Baila conmigo -le tendió una mano el joven.

Caroline dudó si seguir haciéndose la dura o no, pero la sonrisa de él la encandiló tanto que no se sintió capaz de rechazarle un baile.

La pareja se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile justo cuando comenzaba una canción lenta, por lo que el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para arrimarse más a la rubia y seducirla con los elegantes pasos de baile que había aprendido de pequeño por exigencia de sus padres.

-No bailas mal –tuvo que reconocer la chica a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

-Creo que ese es el mayor halago que recibiré hoy de tu parte, ¿cierto? -sonrió Klaus divertido.

-Muy cierto.

-Pues tendré que hacer algo para mejorar la velada...

El joven la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a dar un tranquilo paseo por el enorme jardín de su mansión, el cual se veía increíblemente hermoso a la luz de la luna.

Cuando se detuvieron junto a una fuente donde se veía representada la famosa escena de Apolo y Dafne en la cual él intenta alcanzarla y ella se convierte en árbol, Klaus cortó una rosa roja de uno de los rosales de por allí y se la entregó la chica.

-No creerás que con esto me tienes ganada, ¿no? –dijo ella tras oler la flor, intentando contener una sonrisa de boba enamorada.

-No, pero es algo en lo que no voy a desistir. Nada me complacería más que ganarme tu corazón, Caroline.

-Pues sigue por este camino y tal vez lo hagas –sonrió finalmente la joven, incapaz de seguir fingiendo indiferencia ante la exhibición de romanticismo del chico.

**D&E**

Al día siguiente, Damon llevó a Elena al lago. La chica se alegró de ver el lugar tal y como lo recordaba, igual de hermoso y tranquilo. Su paisaje idílico seguía intacto.

El agua aún estaba un tanto fría por la mañana, por lo que se tumbaron en el césped y decidieron esperar un poco más antes de meterse y darse un baño.

Estaban tumbados en la hierba, más concretamente sobre la manta que habían puesto a modo de picnic. Se estaban besando con intensidad y deseo mientras se desvestían el uno al otro hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Elena no se dio cuenta de que Damon la había conducido hacia el lago hasta que notó el agua chocando contra sus piernas, las cuales estaban entrelazadas sobre la cintura de él.

-Al final, el bikini sobraba -rió ella contra los labios del chico.

-Me gustas más al natural -aseguró este besándola con pasión mientras la alzaba para introducirse en ella.

Elena ahogó sus gritos de placer en la boca de él, lo cual excitó tanto a Damon que continuó embistiéndola a un ritmo frenético.

Al alcanzar el clímax, la joven arañó con sus uñas la espalda de él, quien gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer, llegando él también al clímax.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -se preocupó ella al terminar.

-Me quedarán marcas por unos días, pero será algo digno de exhibir con orgullo -sonrió él dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, para después juntar sus frentes.

-Ha sido la euforia del momento -se disculpó Elena ruborizada.

-Me encanta que te descontroles tanto -la felicitó el chico con orgullo-. Me vuelve loco. Me vuelves loco... -añadió volviendo a unir sus labios.

Al haber pasado el calentón del momento, la joven empezó a sentir frío por culpa del agua del lago. Damon se percató de ello y la llevó de vuelta a la manta donde habían dejado sus ropas. Cogió unas toallas y se dispuso a secarla con ellas en un gesto muy atento y cariñoso por su parte.

Una vez secos, la pareja se vistió y volvió a tumbarse en la manta, donde se abrazaron y disfrutaron del sonido de la naturaleza en silencio, compartiendo furtivos besos y caricias.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, se fueron de vuelta a casa de Damon, donde continuaron sus caricias y besos hasta caer rendidos de cansancio después de unir sus cuerpos una vez más en la cama de él.

**D&E**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elena volvió a casa, su tía la esperaba con mala cara. Parecía estar muy enfadada con ella.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Elena? –exigió saber Jenna.

-Ya te lo dije, en casa de Bonnie.

-Pues resulta que me encontré con ella anoche y no sabía nada. Qué raro, ¿verdad? Dime la verdad, has estado con un chico, ¿no?

Elena no sabía qué decir. Jenna siempre había tenido una capacidad sobrenatural de pillar sus mentiras. Le resultaba fácil mentirle por teléfono, pero cara a cara nunca conseguía engañarla.

-He visto que tomas la píldora, y no creo que lo hagas porque sí.

-¿Has registrado mis cosas? –le recriminó la chica, pues que su tía violase su intimidad era algo que no soportaba.

-No me has dejado otra opción. Si no me hubieses mentido...

-Si te hubiese dicho con quién iba a estar, no me hubieses dejado ir –se defendió Elena.

-Así que, ¿reconoces que has estado con un chico?

-De nada sirve negar lo evidente.

-¿Y ni siquiera vas a decirme quién es? –le preguntó su tía-. Porque Matt no, eso está claro.

Jenna estaba al tanto de sus problemas con Matt y sabía perfectamente que uno de los problemas de su relación era que ella no se sintió capaz de entregarle su virginidad al chico, dado que no había estado realmente enamorada de él.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de con quién me acuesto y con quién no –le espetó la chica.

-Tienes 17 años, Elena. Eres menor de edad y, mientras vivas bajo este techo, vas a respetar las normas básicas que te impongo. Sinceridad, confianza y avisar de cuando vas a llegar tarde a casa. No creo que sea mucho pedir...

-Lo siento, Jenna. Pero no tengo por qué contarte con quién salgo sino quiero. Es mi intimidad, respétala aunque solo sea una vez en tu vida.

Y, sin más, Elena fue a encerrarse en su cuarto.

En una situación diferente, no habría dudado en hablarle a su tía del chico del que tan enamorada estaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Durante los dos próximos años, su relación con Damon debía ser un secreto ante todo el mundo. No podía permitirse que nadie lo supiese.

Además, por muy abierta de mente que pudiese ser Jenna, no estaba segura de si vería la relación con buenos ojos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba saliendo con un profesor que le sacaba diez años. Aunque ese no fuese un problema para ellos, a su tía no le haría ninguna gracia. A saber qué hará si lo descubriese. ¿Aceptaría la relación, decidiría dejarlo pasar o denunciará a Damon ante la junta educativa? Fuese la opción que fuese, era un riesgo que Elena no estaba dispuesta a asumir. Por nada en el mundo expondría a Damon al peligro que eso supondría para él.

**D&E**

Jenna sabía que se alguien conocía a ese misterioso novio de su sobrina debía ser una de sus amigas. Las tres habían sido inseparables desde siempre y nunca se había guardado secretos. Si ellas no lo sabían, no lo sabía nadie.

Por ello, se levantó esa mañana temprano e interceptó a Caroline y Bonnie saliendo de la casa de esta última para ir al instituto.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Vosotras conocéis al novio de Elena?

-¿El novio de quién? -gritó Caroline con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Elena no tiene novio -respondió Bonnie confusa-. No desde que cortó con Matt.

-El otro día me mintió –le explicó Jenna-. Dijo que iba a dormir en tu casa pero en realidad no fue así. Encontré una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas entre sus cosas y me confesó que salía con alguien pero se negó a decir su nombre.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Caroline ilusionada por haber acertado-. Sabía que ocultaba algo.

-¿Vosotras no sabíais nada? -se extraño Jenna-. ¿Ni la más mera sospecha de quién puede ser el chico?

-Lo sentimos, Jenna -dijo Bonnie-. Pero a nosotras tampoco nos cuenta nada desde hace tiempo.

-¿Podríais intentar hablar con ella y ver si conseguís sonsacarle algo? A mí no creo que vaya a contarme nada más...

-Descuide, señorita Sommers -dijo Caroline demasiado formal-. Déjenos a Elena unas horas y le sacamos hasta el número ID de ese chico misterios.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**La verdad es que en este capítulo Klaroline parecía todo sentimiento y Delena todo físico, pero hay que entender a Elenita: Damon es una tentación demasiado grande como para dejar de querer tenerlo en su plenitud. Eso no quita que no haya romanticismo en la pareja y que no se amen, porque se aman aunque hayan tardado en decírselo abiertamente. **

**Caroline es muy metomentodo e insistente, ¿pero conseguirá sonsacarle a Elena algo sobre su "novio misterioso"? Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, os quiero!**


	13. Capítulo 12

_12_

Elena se encontró a sus amigas esperándola en el aparcamiento, algo nada fuera de lo normal de no ser por la expresión de enojo de sus rostros y el hecho de que se abalanzasen sobre ella en un alubión de preguntas.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tenías novio? -le reprochó Caroline.

-Jenna ha hablado con vosotras -comprendió Elena.

-Sí, y estoy muy cabreada. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas novio y no nos lo hayas dicho?

-No tengo por qué daros explicaciones.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Somos amigas!

-Elena -intervino Bonnie más calmada que la rubia-, ¿no vas a decirnos nada sobre él?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera su nombre?

-No.

-Santo Dios, ¿pero a qué viene tanto secretismo ahora? -gritó Caroline alucinando con el comportamiento de su amiga-. Cuando Matt y tú os besasteis por primera vez me lo contaste al segundo de que pasara. ¿Y ahora me tengo que enterar por tu tía que tienes un novio secreto al que has entregado tu virginidad y con el que, según parece, tienes una vida sexual muy activa?

-¿Qué quieres, Caroline? -le dije Elena cansada del interrogatorio antes de que este empezase realmente.

-Que me digas por qué no quieres hablarnos de él.

-Nunca he tenido un secreto en mi vida, nada íntimo y personal. Mi madre, Jenna y vosotras siempre lo habéis sabido todo sobre mí. Por una vez en mi vida quería tener algo que yo misma eligiese, que fuese mío y de nadie más. Quería mantenerlo en secreto porque es lo único que podía considerar del todo mío, mi privacidad. Quiero que mi novio sea mí, no como cuando salía con Matt que todas sabías perfectamente cada cosa que hacía con él. Necesito poder estar con un chico sabiendo que lo que haga con él se quede entre nosotros, sin que haya terceros entrometiéndose en la relación sea de la forma que sea.

_"Para que luego digan que no sería buena escritora, menuda parrafada me acabo de sacar de la manga como si nada. Solo espero que cuele y sea suficiente para mantenerlas a distancia"_ pensó Elena.

-Está bien, quieres "privacidad" -dijo Caroline, haciendo las comillas con los dedos y nada contenta con la explicación-. ¿Pero ni siquiera vas a decir su nombre?

-No.

-¿Es porque lo conocemos?

-No creo.

"_Y era cierto, ellas no conocían al verdadero Damon, solo a su faceta de profesor"_ pensó Elena.

-¿Es del instituto?

-No responderé a esa pregunta.

-¿Es del pueblo al menos?

-Tampoco es que tenga muchos sitios a los que ir –se burló la chica, pues veía esa pregunta un tanto absurda.

-O sea que sí. Bien, al menos sabemos algo.

-¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo? –intervino Bonnie.

-Un tiempo.

-¿Aproximadamente? – pidió saber Caroline.

-Más de un mes pero menos de cuatro.

"_En realidad no llegaba ni a dos meses"_ dijo mentalmente Elena.

-¿Estás enamorada? – preguntó Bonnie.

-Sí.

-¿Y él?

-Sí.

-¿Es buena persona? –volvió a insistir esta.

-Sino, no estaría con él.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó Caroline, que ya tardaba en hacer esa pregunta.

-Mucho -sonrió Elena sonrojada.

-¿Edad?

-No responderé.

-O sea, que es mayor que tú... -intuyó la rubia.

-No responderé -insistió Elena.

-¿Estudia o trabaja? -se interesó Bonnie.

-Esa pregunta va relacionada con la anterior, así que no responderé.

-¿Tiene familia aquí o está solo?

-Tiene familia pero no se habla con ellos –respondió la chica, no muy segura de si sería demasiada información o no.

-Parece un chico muy misterioso... ¿Es bueno en la cama? –sonrió curiosa Caroline.

-Ni te imaginas cuánto -se sonrojó de nuevo ella.

-¿Cuanto tardaste en acostarte con él? –hizo la rubia la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-Siguiente pregunta.

"_No pensaba decirles que me había acostado con él a las tres semanas de empezar a salir cuando con Matt estuve saliendo durante años y nada"_ pensó Elena.

-Vale, o sea que pronto -sonrió la chica, entendiendo su evasiva-. ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Cómo fue?

-Fue perfecto. Y no, no me dolió. Fue muy atento conmigo. Es -se corrigió Elena-, es muy atento conmigo siempre.

-Sí, todo un caballero -ironizó Caroline-. Vale, otra pregunta: ¿rubio o moreno?

-Siguiente pregunta –se negó Elena a contestar, pues sabía que esta pretendía descartar "aspirantes" como en ese juego de mesa llamado _¿Quién es quién?_

-¡Oh, vamos! El 90% de los de por aquí son morenos... Al único al que he descartado por ahora es a Matt. Eso no es justo.

-Lo siento. El interrogatorio termina aquí –anunció Elena dando gracias por la interrupción del timbre que avisaba del comienzo de las clases.

-Por ahora... -la contradijo Caroline.

**D&E**

Después del instituto, las chicas aprovecharon que Elena había tenido que ir a la biblioteca con April para hacer un trabajo de Latín, para ir a casa de los Gilbert a pasarle el informe a Jenna.

La mujer las recibió nerviosa y deseosa de obtener información del nuevo novio de Elena.

Una vez las invitó a pasar al salón y les ofreció algo para tomar, Jenna comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Os ha dicho algo?

-No mucho -respondió Bonnie-. No quiere decirnos quién es él.

-Por lo que le hemos conseguido sonsacar... –continuó Caroline-. Es un macizo bastante mayor que ella, vive en el pueblo, tiene problemas familiares, es un as en la cama y posiblemente trabaje en algún sitio de por aquí. Llevan poco saliendo pero, según dice Elena, están enamorados.

-Genial, mayor y con problemas familiares... Qué bien elige mi sobrina -ironizó Jenna.

-Si te sirve de consuelo -intervino Bonnie-, cuando hablaba de él se le iluminaba la cara. Tal vez no sea un mal tipo después de todo.

**D&E**

Jenna no volvió a intentar hablar con Elena sobre su "_misterioso novio_", como le habían rebautizado sus amigas, por lo que la chica supuso que estas le habían contado lo poco que le habían logrado sonsacar.

Elena se sentía mal ocultándole esta información a Damon, así que decidió contárselo en la tutoría del martes.

-Jenna y las chicas saben que salgo con alguien –le dijo ella recolocándose sobre el regazo del chico para mirarle mejor a los ojos.

-¿Se lo has dicho? -se sorprendió él.

-No, claro que no. La otra noche, cuando me quedé a dormir en tu casa, le dije a Jenna que iría a dormir a casa de Bonnie pero habló con ella y me pillaron. Además, registró mi habitación y encontró las píldoras...

-¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

-No les gusta que les oculte esto, pero ya lo aceptarán.

-¿Les has contado algo? -preguntó él algo más relajado.

-Solo que estamos enamorados, que estás muy bueno y que eres tremendo en la cama.

-Según esa definición: el chico perfecto.

-Mi chico perfecto -sonrió ella inclinándose para besarle.

-Así que, nos quedamos sin fiestas de pijamas los fines de semana –intuyó él.

-De todas las noches que he estado en tu casa, nunca te he visto con un pijama puesto. Es más, has estado más tiempo desnudo que vestido –rió ella divertida.

-Sí, creo que voy a acabar cogiendo un catarro. Porque entre eso y que te apoderas de mis camisas...

-No te irás a quejar de eso ahora, ¿no? –le dijo Elena alzando una ceja.

-Adoro verte pasear por mi casa únicamente con una de mis camisas cubriendo tu hermoso cuerpo –sonrió pícaramente él-. Aunque no pondría ninguna pega si decidieses hacerlo completamente desnuda, por mí encantado.

-A ver si la que se va a resfriar voy a ser yo... –bromeó la joven, provocando la risa de ambos.

-El jueves tengo las horas de tutoría pedidas –le informó él con la misma pena con la que ella recibió la noticia-. Así que... No sé si vamos a poder vernos antes del próximo martes...

-Tú deja que yo me encargue de eso –le tranquilizó Elena-. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

**D&E**

La chica estaba buscando una excusa para poder volver a verse con Damon sin que su tía le soltase un discurso de los suyos.

Ya era viernes por la mañana y aún no se le había ocurrido nada, por lo que acabó optando por la opción más camicace de todas: pedirle un favor a Caroline.

-Caroline, ¿podrías decirle a Jenna que esta noche la voy a pasar en tu casa?

-Quieres estar con él –intuyó esta.

-Sí.

-Me tomas como tapadera y ni siquiera sé si ese tipo es de fiar. ¿Cómo sé que no es un psicópata maltratador?

-Porque si lo fuese no estaría con él y no te pediría tu ayuda para verle.

-A penas le conoces –insistió la rubia.

-Caroline, le conozco. Créeme. Le quiero y él nunca me haría daño porque también me quiere.

-Está bien, os encubriré.

-¡Bien! –celebró Elena dándole un abrazo.

-Pero llámame con lo que sea.

-Descuida.

Una vez se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases, Elena le escribió un mensaje a Damon, sabiendo que él estaría en su despacho encargándose del papeleo.

-"_**Sigues estando disponible para esta noche?" E.**_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-_**"Para ti siempre. Estás segura de que puedes quedar? No quiero que te busques un problema por mi culpa..." D.**_

-_**"Tranquilo, está todo controlado. Vamos a tener fiesta de no-pijamas a lo grande" E.**_

-_**"Hmm... Me gusta cómo suena ese plan" D.**_

-_**"Y a mí. Te dejo que tengo clase. En tu casa a las 5?" E.**_

-_**"O cuando quieras, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida ;)" D.**_

-_**"Te tomaré la palabra. Hasta luego, Damon" E.**_

-_**"Hasta la tarde, precisa" D.**_

**D&E**

Aquella tarde, tal y como habían acordado, Caroline se pasó a eso de las cuatro a recoger a Elena a su casa. Después de dejar tranquila a Jenna con la idea de que la chica dormiría en casa de la rubia, ambas amigas se montaron en el coche de Elena, quien llevó a Caroline de vuelta a casa de los Forbes.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo por enésima vez su amiga mientras se despedían.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, no me pasará nada –aseguró Elena-. Él no me hará daño, me quiere demasiado.

-Más le vale, o sino se las verá conmigo, sea quien sea.

Elena rió ante ese comentario y su amiga se relajó notablemente.

-Nos vemos el lunes, Caroline.

-Que tengas una buena noche –le deseó esta no del todo convencida por la situación.

-Descuida, la tendré –le dijo Elena guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**¿Creéis que le saldrá bien la jugada a nuestra parejita de tórtolos o solo conseguirán empeorar la situación? Habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver qué ocurre ;)**

**Pista: para aquellos supersticiosos, el número 13 sí que es el número de la mala suerte de vez en cuando. Sin haber hecho queriendo la coincidencia con el número, en el capítulo 13 van a suceder cosas nada buenas para Delena… **


	14. Capítulo 13

_13_

La madrugada del sábado, Damon y Elena se despertaron con ganas de continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo horas antes.

La pareja estaba tumbada en la cama, el chico encima de ella. Una fina sábana de color oscuro cubría tímidamente sus cuerpos desnudos, los cuales sudaban por el ejercicio físico que estaban haciendo. Se miraban a los ojos con intensidad mientras Damon la penetraba una y otra vez con dulzura, muy lentamente. Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaban con sus gemidos de placer.

El sonido del timbre de la casa les hizo salir de esa burbuja personal.

-No te detengas –pidió ella apretándole más a su cuerpo.

El chico obedeció y continuó, aumentando un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos. De nuevo, el sonido del timbre se mezcló con sus gemidos.

-No te detengas –volvió a pedir Elena, viendo que su orgasmo estaba al llegar.

Damon siguió penetrándola cada vez más rápido y rudo, hasta que alcanzaron el clímax juntos. Él se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, juntando sus frentes.

-¿Quién llama a tu puerta tan tarde? –preguntó ella curiosa, acariciándole los pelos de la nuca mientras recobraba el aliento-. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Hay mucho que debes saber –sonrió él dándole un beso en los labios-. Voy a ver quién es, quédate aquí.

**(N/A: en esta escena he versionado una escena de sexo de la película **_**Wake**_**, donde trabaja Ian Somerhalder y que os recomiendo totalmente que la veáis. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo por el estilo y vi la ocasión perfecta aquí)**

Damon se puso unos vaqueros y bajó a abrir la puerta, puesto que el timbre seguía sonando. Al abrir, vio a su mejor amigo con una botella de Bourbon sin abrir en la mano.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Ric al verle sin camiseta y con los pelos revueltos.

-No, pasa –dijo este nervioso en un tono algo más alto del necesario para hacerle saber a Elena que tenían compañía.

Alaric se paseó como Pedro por su casa y fue directo al salón, siendo seguido por un Damon pendiente de si veía algo por allí que delatase la presencia de la chica.

-No es que me molesten tus visitas, pero... ¿Qué haces viniendo a mi casa a las 4 de la madrugada? –inquirió Damon.

-Me ha llamado Isobel.

-Joder... ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Isobel era la ex esposa de Alaric. Llevaban cinco años casados cuando esta decidió desaparecer de la noche a la mañana dejándole tirado y sin saber por qué. El hombre aún no había podido recuperarse de aquello.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? -se extrañó Damon-. Te ha llamado, algo tiene que haberte dicho.

-Solo lo de siempre, que necesitaba algo más, que no era feliz –contó este con pena.

-¿Y para eso te llama?

-No. ¿Te acuerdas de la investigación que estaba realizando? Por lo visto me ha denunciado entre la directiva de la Universidad de Duke alegando que ese trabajo le pertenece. Me ha llamado para pedirme que lo abandone.

-Será zorra...

Alaric e Isobel se pasaron años investigando sobre la historia de los primeros colonos de América. Era una investigación en conjunto que él había continuado en solitario cuando esta desapareció.

Damon invitó a su amigo a pasar a la cocina, donde se dispuso a preparar café. Necesitaba estar más despierto para ese tipo de conversaciones.

El profesor de Historia se sentó en la isla de la cocina mientras que su amigo se preguntaba si era buena idea o no subir a decirle a Elena lo que pasaba. Le habría mandado un mensaje, pero con las prisas se había dejado el móvil en la mesita de noche.

Alaric abrió la despensa de la cocina y sacó unos bollos para picar, cerrando después con un portazo.

Elena, que seguía en la habitación del chico, oyó el portazo y supuso que sería la puerta principal al cerrarse, que la visita se había ido ya. Esperó unos minutos, pero al ver que no oía voces, se dispuso a bajar.

La joven se puso la ropa interior y recogió la camisa de Damon del suelo para ponérsela también. Después se metió en el baño para arreglarse un poco el pelo y bajó las escaleras.

Pensó que si Damon no había subido ya a por ella era porque esa visita que había tenido le había trastocado.

Al ir a la cocina, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con la escena que encontró.

-Damon, deberíamos... – empezó a decir ella, callándose y parándose en seco al ver al profesor Saltzman allí-. Oh, mierda –murmuró la chica.

Elena salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a subir a la habitación de Damon para vestirse, decidida a no salir de allí nunca por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar y por lo complicado de la situación.

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres se quedaron mudos de asombro tras la aparición repentina de la joven.

-¿Elena Gilbert? –le acusó Alaric a su amigo enfadado.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Qué vas a explicar, Damon? ¡Te estás tirando a una alumna!

-Diciéndolo así hace que parezca algo sucio y rastrero –murmuró Damon, sintiéndose mal por dentro.

-¿Y cómo lo debería decir?

-Ric, escucha. Yo no quería que pasara, pero me enamoré, ¿vale? Me enamoré de Elena.

-Te enamoraste... ¿De una alumna a la que le sacas diez años? –se burló su amigo, haciéndole ver lo absurdo de sus palabras y sentimientos-. Esa cría no sabe lo que es el amor, Damon, y va a joder tu carrera.

-No sino se entera nadie.

-¿Quieres que te cubra las espaldas? -le censuró Ric enfadándose más por momentos, incapaz de creer que su amigo haya sido tan estúpido como para acostarse con una alumna y encima ir a él pidiéndole ayuda.

-Solo que no se lo cuentes a nadie –aclaró su petición el chico.

-Esto no está bien, tío. Nada bien.

-Por favor, Ric –suplicó Damon, quien ya veía su carrera yéndose al garete solo por haber sido tan imprudente-. No se lo digas a nadie.

-No lo contaré –accedió este, logrando que el chico suspirase de alivio-, pero estás loco si piensas que lograrás mantenerlo en secreto por mucho más tiempo.

Sin más, el profesor de Historia se fue de allí pegando un fuerte portazo.

Ahora sí que sí, Elena tuvo la certeza de que su visita inesperada se había ido. A pesar de ello, la chica se sintió incapaz de volver a bajar. Había oído las voces y cómo el señor Saltzman le reprochaba a Damon lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

Pasado un largo periodo de tiempo, a Elena no le quedó otra que bajar, puesto que veía que Damon no iría a buscarla.

Vio que el chico estaba en el salón, con la botella de Bourbon que Ric había llevado, la cual estaba ya por la mitad.

Elena se acercó a él con cautela, sabía que ahora mismo tendría muchas cosas en la cabeza. Damon siempre había dudado de si lo que hacían estaba bien o no, y que su mejor amigo le gritase que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error no ayudaba nada.

-Damon... –susurró ella al llegar a su lado.

Este no se giró para mirarla a la cara, no se sentía capaz. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, se sentía sucio y un monstruo por haberse aprovechado de la joven así. Se suponía que él era el adulto, el que debía haber dicho "_no_" desde el comienzo, el que debía haber impedido que todo esto sucediese. Jamás debía haber tenido nada con Elena. Lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio, pero la estúpida idea del amor le nubló el juicio.

-Damon... –insistió la chica.

-Esto no está bien –dijo él con voz seca-. No debió haber ocurrido. Todo es culpa mía, por dejarme llevar.

-Damon, por favor... –suplicó Elena, viendo a dónde quería llegar con esto-. Por favor, no lo hagas...

-¿Hacer qué? –gritó él girándose para verla, mostrándole así sus ojos ahora en un tono oscuro algo amedrentador-. Esto nunca debió haber sucedido. ¡Eres mi alumna, joder! ¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando? ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido al creer que esto estaba bien?

-Porque está bien –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-, ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo para que me creas?

-Ric nos ha descubierto, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en hacerlo el resto? Voy a perder mi carrera por esto.

-Alaric es tu amigo, no dirá nada. Solo tenemos que ser más cautelosos, eso es todo.

-No, Elena... No es tan simple. Nada de esto lo es.

-¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? –le reprochó ella empezando a enfadarse-. ¿Por qué tiras la toalla tan rápido? ¿Tan poco te importa lo nuestro que estás dispuesto a que una simple crisis acabe con esto que tenemos?

-¿Es que no lo vez? –insistió él-. La cosa solo puede ir a peor. Lo nuestro es imposible...

-Cada vez que la cosa se tambalea un poco eliges el camino fácil. ¿Pues sabes qué? Ya me he cansado de luchar por los dos. Si tú no vas a seguir intentándolo, yo tampoco. Si tan poco aprecias nuestra relación, no tengo motivos para seguir adelante. Esto se acabó, Damon.

Y, sin más, Elena salió de allí con lágrimas en los ojos, abandonando la casa para nunca volver. Por suerte, el garaje de la casa tenía entrada independiente, por lo que podía ir a recoger su coche sin tener que volver a cruzarse con Damon.

Al ingresar en su coche, la chica dejó apoyar su frente sobre el volante y derramó todas esas lágrimas que brotaban y brotaban de sus ojos sin control. A penas se hubo tranquilizado cuando arrancó el auto y se alejó de la casa. Lo último que quería ahora era que a Damon le diese el arrebato de volver hasta ella y pedirle una segunda oportunidad. Le quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder hasta que este tuviese claro que su relación no era ningún error y que si quería mantenerla debía luchar por ella, no abandonar cada vez que algo se complicase.

No se dio cuenta a dónde le condujo su subconsciente hasta que aparcó el coche.

"_Oh, genial"_ ironizó ella mentalmente, _"Justo lo último que necesitaba: más recuerdos de aquello que acababa de perder"_.

No sabía si era por su estado emocional o no, pero el lago parecía siniestro y solitario ese día. No era para nada comparado con lo tranquilo e idílico que solía ser.

Elena decidió quedarse un rato. Quería estar sola en ese momento. Lo último que quería era que alguien le preguntase cómo estaba y el porqué de su tristeza. No quería hablar de él, aunque ni siquiera podría si quisiera. Eso era lo peor de su relación con Damon, el no poder contarle a nadie cómo se sentía, cómo la hacía sentir. Por un momento, la chica creyó que no había sido tan malo separarse, que tal vez el señor Saltzman tuviese razón y aquello no estuviese bien.

"_Si estuviese bien, no tendríamos por qué ocultarnos, ¿no?" _pensó ella.

Pero al recordar lo que sentía al estar con él, lo que Damon le hacía sentir... No, no habían cometido ningún error. Su relación con Damon era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y sabía que también lo había sido para Damon, él mismo se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Lo único que había fallado era la poca confianza y fuerza de voluntad que el chico tenía. El miedo a acabar herido y al no hacer lo correcto era tal en él que había acabado con su noviazgo.

La chica sonrió tímidamente al pensar en esa palabra: "_noviazgo"_. Era tan raro pensar en ellos como novios... Pero era cierto, pese a que ninguno de los dos le dio nombre a su relación, habían sido novios.

"_Habían_" esa palabra retumbó en su mente. Habían sido novios, pero ya no eran nada. Las inseguridades de Damon habían acabado con todo eso, habían acabado con su breve noviazgo.

Elena no sabía a dónde ir. Si iba a casa, su tía sospecharía; pero si iba a casa de Caroline esta le haría un interrogatorio al que no tenía fuerzas de someterse. Por ello, la joven optó por la única opción que se le ocurrió: quedarse en el lago. Total, nadie iba por allí y solo quedaban unas horas para que se hiciese de día, entonces podría regresar a casa y fingir que todo iba bien cuando en realidad había perdido lo más importante de su vida, había perdido a Damon.

**D&E**

Al día siguiente, pese a ser domingo, Elena decidió que no quería quedarse en casa. Si se quedaba, se encerraría en su cuarto a llorar por Damon y no quería llorar, no merecía la pena llorar. Era él quien no había luchado. Ahora era ella la que dejaría de luchar, dejaría de pensar en él porque un tío que no quisiese luchar por ella no merecía la pena.

Caroline se sorprendió que su amiga la llamara pasa salir de fiesta un domingo, pero aceptó encantada porque los exámenes y los trabajos de clase la sacaban de quicio y necesitaba despejar la mente.

Nada más recoger a Elena con su coche, la rubia se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se la veía apagada y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, señal de que había estaba llorando por largo tiempo.

-¿Qué tal con el chico misterioso? –le preguntó Caroline, pues su amiga no le había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que le dio coartada para irse con él.

-Hemos roto –dijo Elena secamente.

-Oh, vaya –se sorprendió Caroline, pues a pesar de no saber mucho de esa relación, sabía que estaban muy bien juntos-. Lo siento.

-Yo también.

-¿Sería mucho preguntar el motivo? -preguntó la rubia, dado que no comprendía cómo había sido posible que el viernes dejase a una Elena tremendamente enamorada y feliz y recogiese ahora a una chica triste y con el corazón roto.

-Estaba harta de ser la única que luchaba por nuestra relación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "_luchar_"? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No me apetece hablar de ello, Caroline –respondió Elena esquiva.

-Claro, como quieras. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿verdad? Te escucharé aunque tenga que conformarme con los prácticamente nulos detalles que das sobre el chico. Tengo muy buena imaginación, puedo tirar de ahí –intentó bromear ella para animar a su amiga.

-Gracias, Caroline. Aunque realmente no me apetece hablar de él.

-Como quieras...

-Hoy solo quiero salir a divertirme un poco.

-Eso está hecho –sonrió la rubia muy animada, deseosa de llegar ya a la fiesta y pasar una gran noche.

**D&E**

Por su parte, Damon se había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrado en su casa. Desde el momento en que Elena se fue para no volver, este se había agarrado al minibar y había bebido hasta más no poder. Había quedado con Kol y Meredith el domingo para ir a una barbacoa en casa de ellos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera contestaba a sus llamadas y, cuando fueron a su casa para hablar con él, se negó a abrirles la puerta fingiendo no estar en casa.

Sus amigos intuyeron que algo le había pasado, puesto que el coche estaba aparcado fuera y oían cómo sonaba el móvil en el interior de la casa; pero aceptaron su silencio y decidieron no seguir insistiendo.

El lunes por la mañana, Damon llamó al trabajo para pedir esos tres días que disponía para "asuntos propios". La única explicación que dio fue que estaba enfermo, la típica excusa absurda que se daba en estos casos pero que curiosamente siempre funcionaba.

**D&E**

Cuando Elena fue a clase ese día, se sentó en la última fila del aula de Literatura. Los alumnos empezaron a extrañarse de la tardanza del profesor, ya que este solía ser siempre muy puntual. Como respuesta a sus preguntas, el señor Saltzman entró en el aula media hora después del comienzo de la clase.

-Chicos, el profesor Salvatore se va a ausentar unos días –les dijo con voz muy seria-. Hasta entonces, las clases de Literatura quedan anuladas.

Mientras hablaba, buscaba a Elena con la mirada, la cual intentaba esconderse como podía para no ser vista. Por desgracia para ella, Alaric la vio. Bueno, más que ver, la fulminó con la mirada.

"_¿Pero de qué iba este?"_ se preguntó Elena enfadada, _"Si alguien tenía que estar enfadada aquí esa era yo. Alaric no tenía ningún derecho a meterse donde no lo llamaban"_.

Por otro lado, la chica era incapaz de dejar de pensar en el porqué de los días libres que se había cogido Damon. Sabía que también lo estaría pasando mal, pero de ahí a pedirse días en el trabajo cuando antes no había faltado ni un solo día...

Elena estaba empezando a sentirse culpable. ¿Y si solo había conseguido terminar de hundir las pocas esperanzas del chico? Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido su bote salvavidas. Damon siempre le decía que lo único que le mantenía a flote, lo único que le hacía seguir adelante era ella. Ahora que Elena le había dejado, Damon se había quedado sin apoyo, había vuelto a quedarse solo en el mundo.

Pensar que Damon pudiese estar pasándolo mal por culpa de ella hacía que Elena sintiese una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Ella yéndose de fiesta para olvidarle y él hundiéndose en la miseria encerrado en su casa.

La risa de Stefan, quien se había reincorporado a las clases antes de lo previsto, la hizo despertar de su ensoñación de golpe, sentándole como un baño de agua fría.

-A saber qué le habrá pasado al capullo de Damon para tomarse esos días –rió él con malicia, aprovechando que el señor Saltzman se había ido ya-. A ver si se muere de una vez ese maldito bastardo.

Elena sintió un odio descomunal por ese chico que se hacía llamar hermano de Damon, ¿cómo tenía la vergüenza y la maldad de desearle la muerte a _su_ Damon?

La chica iba a levantarse para darle una bofetada en la cara, pero nada más levantarse se quedó paralizada al ver cómo Matt se le adelantaba y le daba tal golpe a Stefan que le hizo sangrar por la nariz.

-¿Pero de qué vas, tío? –gritó este muy enfadado y a la vez demostrando lo cobarde que era al no devolvérsela.

-¿De qué vas tú? –le dijo Matt mirándole con asco-. ¿Cómo te atreves a desearle eso a tu propio hermano? No eres más que escoria.

-Ese mamón no se merece tu compasión. Es un mierda que no se merece que nadie se preocupe por él, ¡no se merece nada!

Elena no tuvo tiempo de ver cómo Matt le asestaba otro golpe porque la joven salió corriendo de allí, intentando contener sus lágrimas, lágrimas que empezaron a brotar sin parar en cuanto se hubo encerrado en el baño de chicas.

"_¿Pero qué había hecho?"_ se gritaba a sí misma. Había arrojado a Damon al precipicio.

Era cierto que él no puso de su parte para solucionar nada, que ella estaba muy enfadada por su incapacidad de luchar por ellos... Pero sabía lo mucho que le costaba al chico abrirse. Dejarle así no había sido la mejor solución y lo sabía. Le había traicionado. Le había mentido, ella también había dejado de luchar en el mismo momento en que él dijo que no podía seguir. Elena tenía que haber sido fuerte en ese momento, tenía que haber luchado por ambos una vez más. Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si ella hubiese seguido luchando por su amor.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**He aquí el claro ejemplo de que todo puede irse al traste en cuestión de momentos. **

**No sé vosotros, pero yo acabé odiando a Ric en este capítulo. Con lo felices que eran nuestros chicos... ¿Cómo creéis que continuarán después de esto? ¿Serán capaces de superar este bache?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	15. Capítulo 14

_14_

Damon no había dado señales de vida en cuatro días. Se suponía que al día siguiente debía incorporarse al trabajo, pero sus amigos sospechaban que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Alaric decidió dejar su enfado a un lado e ir a ver a Damon. Aprovechando que el chico le había dado hace tiempo una copia de la llave de su casa y sabiendo que este no le abriría, Ric entró sin molestarse siquiera en llamar.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón. Su amigo estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en el sofá. Su rostro era inexpresivo, las marcas bajo los ojos indicaban que a penas sí habría dormido y se veía que no se había duchado ni cambiado de ropa en todo ese tiempo. También se había dejado crecer la barba, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba muy estresado o tremendamente jodido por dentro.

Ric se preguntaba si acaso había comido algo, puesto que lo único que veía por el salón eran botellas y más botellas de alcohol vacías.

-Damon, ¿se puede saber qué mierda ha pasado para que estés así?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Elena? –dedujo Alaric, pues había visto que la chica tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien que se dijese.

-Se ha ido y no va a volver.

-Vamos, Damon. Tienes que darte una ducha, tío. Comer algo y salir a despejarte un poco.

-¿Para qué? –contestó el chico mirando a la nada, aún sin moverse del sitio-. Ya no me queda nada.

-Me tienes a mí. Y a Kol y Meredith. Vamos, colega. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Tienes que luchar.

Damon profirió una risa irónica y cargada de tristeza ante esa palabra. "_Luchar"_. Todo se había ido a la mierda por esa puñetera palabra. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de luchar por Elena? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de luchar ahora si ni siquiera había luchado por ella?

-Déjame solo, Ric.

-¿Para que te sigas auto-compadeciendo y ahogando las penas en alcohol? –le recriminó este enfadado.

-Hace rato que se acabó el alcohol. Ya no me queda ni eso...

-¡A la mierda! –dijo Alaric agarrándole de un brazo y llevándole escalera arriba para meterlo en la ducha.

Damon no tenía ganas ni de resistirse a su agarre, por lo que se dejó arrastrar hasta la ducha y que el agua fría le empapase todo.

Alaric le dejó un rato ahí hasta que este pareció reaccionar y volver en sí.

-Me voy a resfriar por tu culpa –le acusó el chico mirando con enojo a su amigo.

-Mientras te haga poner los pies en la tierra... –respondió Ric, cerrando el grifo-. Anda, aféitate y ponte algo decente. Nos vamos.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio –se negó Damon saliendo de la ducha, la verdad es que el agua fría le había sentado bien.

-Claro que sí, nos vamos al bar. A conocer a mujeres de verdad, con edad para beber alcohol –matizó Ric, dejándole claro una vez más su negativa a lo suyo con Elena.

Ante la constante insistencia de su amigo, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que arreglarse un poco. Sabía que este no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería y no tenía ganas de oír más su cantinela.

**D&E**

Ric se llevó a Damon a un bar. Iría al Grill, pero quería que se ligase a una tía y sus compañeros de trabajo frecuentaban ese bar. Alaric quería apoyar a su amigo a seguir con ese rollo de ser gay para que Rebekah y el celoso de Tyler le dejasen en paz, por lo que tuvo que llevárselo a un bar prácticamente a las afueras del pueblo.

Los amigos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas copas. Ric echó un vistazo a las mujeres de allí y a ninguna pareció serle indiferente la presencia de Damon, pues no le quitaban ojo de encima. Este, sin embargo, parecía interesarse más por su Bourbon.

-Mira a esas chicas de la barra -le señaló Ric-, no paran de mirarte.

-Bien por ellas -murmuró su amigo sin mirar siquiera a las mujeres.

-Te he traído hasta aquí para que te animes y vuelvas a ser el de siempre.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo -dijo este levantándose del asiento.

El chico andaba tan distraído que chocó con alguien a la puerta de los lavabos.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpó él sin mirar aún a la otra persona.

-Tranquilo -le dijo una voz femenina-, yo también andaba algo distraída.

Cuando Damon alzó la vista, vio a la mujer con la que había tropezado. Era rubia, de pelo corto ondulado y unos_ veintimuchos_ de edad. Parecía amable o, al menos, le estaba sonriendo. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Damon de la chica era que algo en su mirada le resultaba familiar, le recordaba a Elena y eso le incitó a hablar con ella.

-Soy Damon -se presentó él con una leve sonrisa.

-Andie -respondió ella, feliz de haber llamado su atención.

-¿Te apetece una copa, Andie?

El chico se llevó a la mujer a la barra del bar, donde estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Lo único medianamente trascendente que se habían dicho era la profesión. Ella, por lo visto, era reportera de la televisión local de Mystic Falls. Él fingió reconocerla, pero en realidad no había visto su programa en la vida.

Después de un rato de tirarse los tejos mutuamente, la mujer le ofreció tomar la última copa en su casa. Damon sonrió ante la oferta y aceptó, pensando que una noche de sexo sin compromiso le ayudaría a olvidarse de sus problemas.

El chico se despidió a distancia de Ric con un gesto de mano y salió del bar de la mano de Andie.

El camino en coche transcurrió en silencio, el único momento en el que hablaron fue cuando Damon cambió la canción que sonaba en la radio, la canción que él escuchaba en su coche cuando conoció a Elena.

A penas habían entrado en la casa y sus bocas se encontraron con deseo. Estaban besándose, quitándose la ropa de camino a la habitación de esta cuando Damon la acorraló contra la pared y la aupó para que esta rodease su cintura con las piernas. Mientras la besaba con poco más que furia y algo de lujuria, no pudo evitar que imágenes de Elena le viniesen a la mente, de escenas similares a esta que compartió en varias ocasiones con ella. Damon intentó evitar pensar en ella y concentrarse en Andie, pero solo logró que esos recuerdos golpeasen con más fuerza.

-Lo siento -dijo él cortando el beso-. No puedo.

Una cosa era enrollarse con una chica para olvidar a Elena y otra cosa muy diferente era tirarse a una mujer pensando en ella. No estaba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Andie confusa, volviendo a poner los pies sobre el suelo cuando este la hizo soltarse de su cintura.

-No puedo hacerlo. Sería injusto contigo. No puedo quitarme a una chica de la cabeza.

-Ya sabía yo que no tenía tanta suerte de encontrar a un hombre como tú... –dijo ella muy comprensiva, tal vez demasiado, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

-Lo siento.

-Damon, no lo sientas. No decidimos de quién nos enamorados. Pero permíteme darte un consejo: en lugar de besarte con desconocidas pensando en ella, deberías ir a por tu chica especial y hacerle ver lo que sientes.

-No es tan fácil...

-El amor nunca es fácil, pero todo esfuerzo merece la pena si al final del camino está esa persona tan especial esperándonos. Hazme caso, ve a por tu chica, lucha por ella. No la pierdas por miedo a lo desconocido, por miedo a lo difícil.

-¿Ese consejo no suelen darlo los camareros? -bromeó él.

-Supongo que tengo vena de camarera -sonrió ella-. Aunque he oído que los consejos de desconocidos son más certeros – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, Andie. Eres una chica fantástica.

-Ya me cobraré el favor -bromeó ella-. Buena suerte con tu chica, Damon. Te deseo lo mejor.

**D&E**

Damon volvió al trabajo actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ric estaba feliz porque creía que su amigo había superado lo de Elena y volvía a ser el de siempre. En cambio, Elena no sabía qué hacer. No sabía siquiera si debía o no hacer algo, estaba tan confusa...

El profesor de Literatura se reincorporó a las clases con una alegría un tanto exagerada.

-Buenos días, clase -dijo él muy animadamente, fingiendo no sentir esa punzada en el corazón al ver que Elena se había vuelto a sentar al fondo de la sala-. Sé que algunos de vosotros se habrán decepcionado con mi reincorporación tan temprana. A mi también me hubiese gustado quedarme en casa unos días más, pero no he conseguido convencer a los jefes -bromeó él.

Después de eso, Damon se dedicó a dar la explicación que había preparado para aquel día. Durante la hora, no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia Elena, la cual se ocultaba detrás de sus compañeros para no ser vista. Pese a soltar alguna que otra pregunta cuya respuesta estaba seguro que conocía la chica, esta no hizo intento alguno de responderlas. Y eso que la última venía con la promesa de librar al que dijera la respuesta correcta del último trabajo del mes.

Después de estos intentos fallidos de interactuar con ella y la espantada de esta nada más sonar el timbre, Damon decidió dejar de insistir. Técnicamente Elena era la que había roto con él, no podía ir detrás ella pidiéndole de rodillas que volviesen. Por mucho que le doliera la situación, Damon debía actuar como el adulto responsable que se suponía que era. Debía dejarla marchar si eso era lo que ella quería.

**D&E**

Por su parte, Elena se había sentido dolida por la relajada y bromista explicación que el chico había dado de su ausencia en clase. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a bromear con eso? Se suponía que estaba jodido por su ruptura, ¿no? ¿Por qué actuaba como sino le importara?

Encima, para colmo se llevó toda la hora haciendo preguntas estúpidas para ver si alguien prestaba un mínimo de atención a sus clases. Con lo que odiaba ella oír las respuestas absurdas de sus compañeros...

La chica sentía cómo las lágrimas luchaban por resbalarse de su rostro. Por ello, nada más sonar el timbre salió corriendo camino a los servicios para que nadie la viese llorar, para que Damon no la viese llorar.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Me encanta escribir las dos caras de la moneda, las diferentes versiones sobre unos mismos hechos y el modo en que ambos creen algo que no es más que una realidad distorsionada y sacada de contexto. Es lo que pasa siempre en momentos como estos en los que hay una pelea…**

**Os espero en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	16. Capítulo 15

_15_

Los días pasaban y Damon y Elena seguían evitándose. Ni una mirada, ni un simple "_hola_", ni una sola tutoría más, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Nada.

Elena estaba deseando hablar con él, pero había sido ella la que cortó y no le parecía apropiado dar el paso. Además, la joven ya había dejado claro el motivo por el cuál habían cortado. Era Damon quien debía plantearse la situación, era él quien debía ponerle remedio al asunto o enterrarlo definitivamente.

Pero los días pasaban y las semanas también. Navidades estaba cada vez más cerca y Damon no parecía querer solucionar nada.

El último día antes de las vacaciones, Damon le indicó con un gesto a Elena que se quedase al terminar la clase.

Una vez sonó el timbre, todos se fueron pitando excepto Elena, quien hizo tiempo recogiendo sus cosas con tranquilidad antes de enfrentarse a lo que fuese que Damon tuviese que decirle. La chica seguía sentándose al fondo, por lo que la distancia entre ellos era amplia. Ambos caminaron para reunirse prácticamente en la mitad del aula.

-Elena, dado que seguramente no nos volvamos a ver hasta el comienzo del próximo año... Quería felicitarte por Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Damon -respondió ella con cierto enojo.

"_¿Un mes sin hablarse y solo le dice eso? ¿Pero de qué iba? ¿Para eso todo el numerito de hacerla esperar al final de la clase?"_. Elena no podía estar más enfadada.

Este estaba a punto de irse cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Damon, espera. ¿Dónde vas a estar en estas fiestas? –preguntó la chica preocupada-. No me gustaría que pasases las Navidades solo.

-No estaré solo, Ric vendrá a mi casa a celebrar las fiestas. Él tampoco tiene a nadie más con quien estar.

_"Tú tenías a alguien, me tenías a mí. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?"_ Pensó Elena.

-Hazme un favor -pidió él poco después-. Resérvame el primer beso de año nuevo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta que montarán en el Grill? -propuso ella esperanzada-. Las chicas y yo vamos a ir. Ven y asegúrate de ser el primero. Solo tienes que escaquearte unos minutos, cuando empiece la cuenta atrás.

-No sé si sería buena idea. Ric estaría allí...

Una vez más, Damon volvía a arrojar otro montón de tierra sobre su ya complicada relación.

-Ya... Felices fiestas entonces, Damon -le dijo ella yéndose de allí rápidamente.

Elena se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida de creer que iban a ser capaces de superar esa barrera. Era imposible si era precisamente Damon quien la ponía delante de ellos...

**D&E**

Aquellas fiestas navideñas estaban siendo un desastre para Elena. Después de la primera Navidad sin sus padres, esta se había convertido en la peor. Echaba mucho de menos a Damon y le preocupaba que él estuviese pasándolo mal. Lo único que medianamente lograba tranquilizarla era saber que Alaric no permitiría que Damon volviese a hundirse. Pero eso no era suficiente, ella quería ser quien volviese a traer a flote al chico, quien le ayudase a recuperar ese brillo en sus ojos que había perdido cuando rompieron... ¿Pero qué podía hacer si él no la quería consigo? ¿Si él no quería ser salvado por ella? Debía dejarlo marchar si eso era lo que Damon quería, aunque solo de pensar en no volver a estar con él hacía que su corazón se encogiese y quisiese encerrarse en su cuarto para llorar y no salir de allí nunca. Pero eso era algo que tampoco podía hacer, puesto que sus amigas sabían que lo estaba pasando mal por la ruptura y querían animarla llevándola de fiesta todos los días.

El último día del año y a su vez el primer día del próximo, Elena fue al Grill con sus amigas para celebrar el Año Nuevo.

Nada más entrar al bar, la joven buscó con la mirada a Damon. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiese decidido a ir, pero no fue así. El chico no había ido, había decidido pasar página y ella debía hacer lo mismo aunque le doliese.

La cuenta atrás que anunciaba un nuevo año comenzó y, justo en ese momento, su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto deseaba ver. Ambos sonrieron al verse y, por un momento, Elena pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de él.

Quedaban diez segundos para ser Año Nuevo, por lo que Elena le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Damon, que estaba prácticamente en la otra punta del bar, aprovechó un despiste de Ric para ir con ella. Los dos se encontraron en la puerta trasera del local. Elena le cogió de la mano y ambos salieron a la calle. Nada más salir, oyeron los gritos de alegría de la gente felicitándose unos a otros por el Año Nuevo.

Damon había perdido el último mes alejándose de Elena y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar un solo segundo más. Por ello no dudó en acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la pared y devorar sus labios como si no hubiese mañana, como si los necesitase para seguir respirando. Elena le correspondió de inmediato, volviendo a sentir el grato placer de sus lenguas en movimiento.

-Me he portado como un capullo -dijo él al separarse, juntando sus frentes-, permitiendo que todo esto se interpusiese entre nosotros. Pero eso se acabó. Si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte. Te quiero demasiado como para perderte, Elena. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Damon -sonrió ella con lágrimas de felicidad amenazando por salir de sus ojos, sujetándole de la nuca para volver a besarle.

-He de irme -dijo él poco después, acariciando con ternura el rostro de la chica-, Ric me espera.

-Sí, las chicas deben de estar preguntándose por dónde ando –coincidió la joven tirando del agarre de la nuca del chico y apretándole más contra sí.

-¿Tienes hora de recogida hoy?

-Acepto sugerencias.

-¿Has traído tu coche? -preguntó Damon, a lo que esta asintió-. Escaquéate de tus amigas, te veo en mi casa en tres horas.

-De acuerdo -sonrió ella antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Elena volvió a entrar al Grill por esa misma puerta, mientras que Damon rodeó el local y entró minutos después por la puerta principal.

-¿Dónde estabas, tío? -le preguntó Alaric.

-Robándole el primer beso del año a una chica –respondió él, lo cual era técnicamente cierto-. Me está esperando fuera, no te importa quedarte solo, ¿verdad?

-No claro, disfruta de tu noche de sexo sin compromiso -le despidió Ric, animado por ver que su amigo volvía al mercado tras su aparatosa relación con su alumna.

Damon subió rápidamente al coche y se fue a casa a preparar algo especial para Elena.

Casi una hora después y haciendo que el profesor de Historia las viese salir, la chica acompañó a sus amigas a la casa de Klaus Mikaelson, donde una fiesta desmadrada desde nada más empezar les llamaba a gritos para que se uniesen.

Elena procuró aparentar divertirse en la fiesta a la vez que miraba su reloj esperando que llegase la hora que le había dicho Damon. Quedaba algo más de media hora para las tres de la madrugada y el tráfico en las calles debía ser considerable, por lo que si salía ya llegaría justo a tiempo.

Era hora de llevar a cabo la siguiente fase del plan: desaparecer de la fiesta. Resultó más fácil de lo que creyó, puesto que Caroline había bebido algo más de la cuenta y tonteaba con Klaus, mientras que Bonnie bailaba como una loca en la improvisada pista de baile. Nadie conocido la vio abandonar la fiesta, por lo que podía poner la excusa que quisiese al día siguiente.

**D&E**

Elena aparcó su coche en el garaje de la casa de Damon. Al dirigirse a la casa se encontró con un par de llaves en el suelo, con un llavero en forma de corazón con una inscripción en él que ponía "_**Ti amo**_". La chica sonrió al verlo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con su nueva llave.

No le sorprendió no ver decoración navideña alguna, dado que sabía que a Damon nunca le gustaban estas fechas, que le hacían sentirse más fuera de lugar de lo que se solía sentir. No pudo evitar una cierta tristeza al recordar lo mal que el chico lo había pasado, sin nadie que velase por él, sin nadie que le mostrase ese afecto y cariño que tanto anhelaba. Pero eso se había acabado, Elena no permitiría que Damon volviese a sentirse solo, estaría ahí para amarlo y velar por él el resto de sus días. Le amaba y no permitiría que nada ni nadie les volviesen a separar.

-Has llegado pronto –sonrió el chico bajando las escaleras.

-No podía esperar más –confesó la joven-. Quería estar contigo.

Damon caminó hacia ella mirándola con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¿Me has dado las llaves de tu casa? –preguntó Elena curiosa, mostrándole el llavero.

-Claro, ya casi es tan tuya como mía –respondió él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo darle las llaves de tu casa a una persona con la que no llevabas ni tres meses de relación.

-Gracias –sonrió ella agradecida.

-Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias, por darme una segunda oportunidad, por permitirme volver a estar contigo.

-Bueno, no lo hago solo por ti –dijo la joven acercándose hasta él, acabando con la poco distancia que les separaban-. También yo quería estar contigo.

-Eres increíble –sonrió Damon antes de darle un romántico beso.

-Tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti –confesó el chico con timidez-. Me hice con él antes de que todo esto se complicara...

-Yo también te compré tu regalo de Navidad con antelación –sonrió ella.

-¿Tengo regalo de Navidad? –ilusionó él-. ¡Nunca me habían hecho uno!

-Pues vete acostumbrando, porque pienso hacerte un regalo cada Navidad.

Damon sonrió y su mirada reflejaba la alegría de un niño pequeño al descubrir que había sido bueno y que tendría su deseado regalo navideño.

-Lo tengo en el coche –le informó ella-. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Subo a por el tuyo y nos reunimos en el salón, ¿vale?

-Vale –sonrió ampliamente la joven, contenta por verle tan feliz con tan solo decirle que había pensado en él a la hora de hacer las compras navideñas.

Elena fue a su coche a por el regalo que le había comprado a Damon. Al regresar a la casa, vio que el chico estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea encendida. En su regazo tenía una gran caja de regalo con un lazo rojo un poco chapucero; lo cual le encantó a la joven, puesto que eso demostraba que Damon no tenía mucha experiencia con eso de hacer regalos, lo que significaba que ella tenía que ser muy especial para él si había pensado en regalarle algo.

La chica tomó asiento en el suelo junto a él. Ella llevaba consigo una pequeña caja, la cual Damon miraba expectante.

-¿A la de tres? –propuso ella, a lo que él asintió.

Elena contó hasta tres y se intercambiaron regalos. El chico fue el primero en abrirlo, encontrándose con un CD en el interior de la caja. Al darle la vuelta para mirar el título de las canciones, una sonrisa impecable se apoderó de su rostro.

-Quería darte algo que recordase nuestro primer encuentro –le explicó ella-. En ese CD está la canción que escuchabas en la radio cuando nos vimos por primera vez, además de otras canciones que hemos escuchado durante nuestros viajes en coche.

-Así que, ¿tenemos canción? –preguntó Damon ilusionado.

-Pues claro que tenemos canción, todos los amores épicos tienen canción –sonrió la joven, para luego seguir hablando tras una pausa-. No es mucho, pero no sabía muy bien qué regalarte...

-Elena, este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás –le dijo él con una sonrisa sincera-. Es perfecto.

La chica se contagió de su sonrisa cuando este se levantó para introducir el CD en el aparato de música y poner la canción con la que empezó todo, su canción.

-¿No abres el tuyo? –le preguntó él volviendo a sentarse a su lado, viendo cómo esta seguía con la caja sin abrir.

-Claro –se apresuró a decir ella, pues se había quedado embobada mirándole y se había olvidado por un momento de su regalo.

Una sonrisa similar a la que Damon puso al leer las canciones del CD, se apoderó de la joven al ver un manuscrito muy antiguo del _Poema de Gilgamesh_. Por experiencia, Elena sabía que no le habría resultado nada fácil hacerse con él, y no que le habría costado barato precisamente.

-Oh, Damon esto es demasiado –dijo ella mientras pasaba las páginas del libro asombrada por la majestuosidad que estas desprendían-. Debe haberte costado mucho...

-¿Pero te gusta? –preguntó este cauteloso.

-Pues claro que me gusta –respondió la chica sin dudar, mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces, ha merecido la pena.

-Nuestra primera clase... –murmuró Elena acariciando con cariño una de las páginas del manuscrito donde se trataba uno de los temas de los que hablaron en la primera clase que Damon impartió en su primer día de clase con los de Tercero.

-Veo que ambos hemos pensado en lo mismo –rió él divertido, aliviado al ver que a la chica le había gustado su regalo-. Los dos nos hemos regalado algo que recordaba el día que nos conocimos. Llegamos a hacerlo queriendo y no sale.

Elena se acercó para posarle una mano en su mejilla, acariciando su barba de tres días, para después darle un romántico beso.

-El intercambio de regalos no termina aquí –le dijo ella juntando sus frentes.

-¿Hay más? –se sorprendió él.

Como respuesta, la joven tomó su bolso, que estaba en el suelo junto a ella, y sacó una cajita negra que le entregó a Damon.

El chico abrió con cuidado la cajita y vio el contenido de la misma. Un collar de plata adornado con varios ítems. El primero de ellos, y el que más le llamó la atención, era un pequeño megáfono de color azul.

-Al fin me he hecho con un megáfono -sonrió Damon al verlo, recordando así el comentario que hizo él el primer día al decirle a la chica que tendría que hacerse con un megáfono para oírla en clase.

-¿Te gusta? Es una tontería, un simple detalle –explicó ella dudosa-. No sabía si te gustaría...

-Me encanta -aseguró él sin apartar la vista del colgante-. ¿Esta es nuestra fecha?

En la plaquita que acompañaba al ítem del megáfono ponía _**DE**_ -las iniciales de ambos- y en su reverso aparecía una fecha _**02/10/2013**_

-Fue el día que nos conocimos –justificó ella-. Te entregué mi corazón en el momento que nos vimos.

-Igual que yo te entregué el mío –coincidió él alzando la vista para mirarla a los ojos-. Aunque quise negarlo, era exactamente eso lo que sentía por ti.

Elena sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Me lo pones? –pidió él entregándole el colgante con timidez.

Ella asintió y se acercó más a él para ponerle el collar. Al terminar, depositó un beso en su cuello.

-No me lo quitaré nunca -prometió Damon.

-Yo tampoco –le coincidió ella, mostrándole el collar a juego que ella también llevaba puesto, ampliando así la sonrisa de ambos.

**(N/A: en este enlace os dejo la foto del colgante de Elena, el cual, a diferencia del de Damon, lleva un ítem añadido en rojo: ****img202. imageshack .us/ img202/ 4247/g4mi. jpg)**  


El chico se abrió de brazos y Elena no dudó en sentarse en su regazo. Damon la apretó más contra sí y ambos juntaron sus frentes.

-Te he echado de menos -confesó ella acariciándole esa barba de tres días que tan bien le sentaba pero que sabía que cuando la tenía era porque algo no iba bien.

-Yo también, _il mio amore_.

La pareja su fundió en un beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad. Damon la ayudó a tumbarse en el suelo y las caricias y besos recorrieron sus cuerpos. La chica le quitó la camisa a Damon y cubrió su torso de húmedos besos mientras desabrochaba el botón de los vaqueros de él.

-Vamos a la cama -le susurró el chico contra sus labios, pues como siguiesen así acabarían montándoselo ahí mismo.

-Quedémonos aquí -pidió Elena apretando con más fuerza el agarra de sus piernas sobre la cintura de él.

-En otra ocasión quizá, ahora preferiría llevarte a mi cama.

La joven accedió a regañadientes, ganándose un cariñoso beso por parte de él al liberar la cintura del chico de su agarre.

Damon se puso en pie y le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó de inmediato.

Cuando este la llevó a la habitación, Elena comprendió la insistencia de él por ir a su cama.

-Nuestra primera vez no pudo ser con velas y flores, pero nuestra segundo primera vez así será -indicó él mostrándole los pétalos de rosas rojas que se esparcían por la cama y el suelo del dormitorio. Un cúmulo de velas perfectamente distribuidas era todo lo que iluminaba la habitación, dándole un toque muy romántico.

-Damon, esto es... –intentó decir la chica, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Absurdo? ¿Cursi? ¿Raro?

-Perfecto –le contradijo ella, mirándole a los ojos sonriendo ilusionada-. Perfecto, como todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Perfecto.

-Vas a conseguir que me lo crear –bromeó él.

-Pues créetelo, porque así es. Eres perfecto.

Damon le tendió una mano y ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, donde se besaron con ternura. Pronto el beso se convirtió en algo más pasional cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Las caricias de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, desnudándose mutuamente en el proceso.

El chico la tumbó en la cama, haciendo que esta recostase la cabeza en la almohada, y las caricias y besos continuaron su frenético ritmo.

-¿Sigues tomando la píldora? –preguntó él contra sus labios.

-Sí, sabía que acabarías entrando en razón –sonrió ella.

-Pues tenías más fe tú en mí que yo mismo –rió él feliz de volver a estar juntos-. No volveré a defraudarte –prometió antes de continuar devorando sus labios.

Ambos gimieron de placer cuando sus cuerpos se unieron al fin. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, que jamás volverían a estar juntos. Por ello, Damon quiso alargar el momento lo máximo posible, asegurándose así que no se trataba de una vana ilusión suya, que el momento era real, que Elena volvía a estar entre sus brazos, de los cuales nunca debió haberse alejado.

Lo movimientos de Damon eran muy dulces y lentos, casi tanto como los de su primera vez juntos. Elena sabía que quería demorar el final de aquella unión, puesto que la joven también quería tenerlo dentro de ella durante toda la noche.

Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y profundidad de sus embestidas, lo cual hizo gemir sonoramente a la joven, ansiosa de volver a sentir el deseo desenfrenado e incontrolable de Damon. La chica pidió más y él se lo concedió, llegando juntos a un explosivo orgasmo que los dejó sin aliento de tanto gritar el nombre del otro.

-_Ti amo_ –susurró él en el oído de Elena cuando empezaba a recuperar el aire, a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de esta.

-_Ti amo troppo_ –respondió ella besando la garganta de Damon y dibujando círculos con los dedos en la sudorosa espalda de este.

-Me encanta cómo hueles –dijo él hundiendo la cabeza en el pelo de ella.

-Tú si que hueles bien... –le contradijo la joven hundiendo el rostro contra el cuello del chico e inhalando su embriagador aroma.

Damon se incorporó levemente para mirarla a los ojos y contemplar la felicidad que estos reflejaban.

-¿Te apetece una duchita? -propuso él con voz traviesa.

-Jamás me negaría a una propuesta viniendo de ti. Y menos si se trata de algo para hacer en pareja...

-_Muy_ en pareja -enfatizó él la palabra, dejando claras sus intenciones.

-Vamos -le animó ella dándole un húmedo beso en la punta de la nariz.

**D&E**

El sonido del móvil de Elena les hizo despertar horas después.

-Mmm... -se quejó Damon cuando la chica intentó moverse, apretando con más fuerza su agarre sobre la cintura de esta.

-Damon, tengo que coger el móvil -rió ella divertida ante la negativa de él por soltarla.

-No me dejes.

La joven se giró para mirarle cara a cara.

-Nunca -prometió ella colocándole una mano en el collar de él y la otra en su mejilla, para después darle un corto beso.

Damon aflojó su agarre y la dejó ir a regañadientes.

Elena cogió su móvil del bolso y volvió a meterse en la cama, donde el chico la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos.

-Dime, Caroline -dijo ella cogiendo la llamada, mientras que Damon besaba su garganta y acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

-_¿Dónde te has metido? _-preguntó la rubia-. _¿Te has ido de la fiesta?_

-Sí, volví a casa. No me encontraba muy bien -mintió la chica, intentando que su voz no delatase la excitación que le provocaba las caricias de Damon.

-_Ah, ¿estás mejor ahora?_

-Sí, solo necesito dormir un poco.

-_Está bien, llámame con lo que sea._

-Descuida.

Nada más colgar, Elena tomó el rostro de Damon entre sus manos y le besó con ansia.

-Debo irme ya a casa -le informó ella juntando sus frentes tras el beso.

-Déjame que te de un beso de despedida en condiciones.

-¿Solo un beso? -preguntó la joven haciendo pucheritos-. Creí que haríamos el amor una vez más...

-Eso lo daba por hecho -sonrió él, mordiéndole juguetonamente el labio inferior.

La pareja se entregó por completo a un intercambio de besos y caricias. Amor, deseo, delicadeza, pasión, locura, lujuria... Todos estos sentimientos y muchos más se fusionaron en uno solo cuando Damon y Elena volvieron a unir sus cuerpos una vez más en aquella madrugada de reconciliación.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Este era el motivo por el cuál tuve que hacer que la relación fuese más rápida, puesto que quería reconciliarlos en Navidades.**

**No puedo dejar a Delena separados por mucho tiempo, es algo que puede conmigo, soy incapaz de verles tristes y distantes.**

**Adoro las reconciliaciones, no hay nada mejor que una buena demostración de amor puro tras una disputa. Dicen que las peleas ayudan a fortalecer la pareja, ¿será así en el caso de Damon y Elena?**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :)**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Tener horario de tarde en la universidad es horrible, me fríe el cerebro y a penas tengo tiempo para pensar en el fanfic. Me gustaría actualizar con más frecuencia, pero me es imposible actualizar más rápido. Espero que la espera merezca la pena.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_16_

Damon y Elena volvieron a retomar su rutina anterior a la ruptura: verse en horas de tutorías y un día del fin de semana; aunque se respiraba un ambiente diferente, mucho más profundo. Seguía habiendo esa pasión desenfrenada en ellos, pero los momentos de muestras de amor eran más constantes, signo evidente del miedo a volver a perderse mutuamente.

La pareja empezó a tener más cuidado para no ser descubiertos una vez más. Elena dejó de quedarse a dormir en casa de él por si volvían a descubrir la mentira que pondría como excusa, dejaron de mandarse mensajitos cuando había alguien delante y se "evitaban" durante las clases y en los pasillos.

Una tarde de domingo, Damon aprovechó que su amigo Alaric se había ido ya de su casa -maldiciendo a los Yankees por el resultado del partido-, para llamar a Elena.

-Hola -sonrió ella al coger el móvil.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien, aquí, preparando un trabajo para Literatura.

-¿De qué va a tratar? -preguntó él curioso, puesto que les había dado libertad en la temática siempre y cuando estuviese relacionada con la literatura.

-Ya lo verá el señor Salvatore cuando haya terminado.

-¿Y a mí no me puedes adelantar algo? -preguntó él y Elena supo que estaría haciendo pucheritos.

-Deberás ganarte ese adelanto... -dijo ella con voz seductora.

-Hmm... Elena, me pones tanto con esa voz...

-Pues imagínate lo que es oír tu voz cada día. Tienes una voz muy sexy, Damon, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?

-Alguna, pero esta es mi favorita. Todo suena más bonito y sincero viniendo de tus labios.

-No sabes cuánto desearía poder estar contigo en este preciso instante...

-Sí que lo sé, porque yo me siento igual.

-Mantener las distancias es un rollo –se quejó la joven.

-Piensa en los momentos que hacen que todo este sacrificio merezca la pena. Las distancias es nuestra mayor aliada aunque se disfrace de enemiga.

-Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ti.

-Nunca estarás alejada de mí porque mi corazón estará contigo, a donde quiera que tú vayas.

-Yo también te he dejado mi corazón, espero que lo lleves siempre contigo.

-Descuida, jamás volveré a cometer la estupidez de dejarlo a un lado –aseguró él-. Espero tenerlo conmigo para siempre.

-Al igual que yo el tuyo.

-¿Desde cuándo nos hemos vuelto tan cursis? -rió el chico poco después.

-Las reconciliaciones es lo que tienen, sacan nuestro lado más sensible.

-Querrás decir: moñas.

-Sí, exacto -rió ella-. Aunque no deja de ser bonito.

-¿Mejor que susurrarte al oído palabras de amor en italiano?

-No hay nada mejor que eso, y menos aún cuando las dices mientras hacemos el amor...

-Eres mi musa.

-¿No se supone que la escritora aquí soy yo? -fingió enfado ella.

-Y cuando escribes, ¿yo soy tu _muso_?

-Siempre. Creo que si me lo propusiese, podría escribir una novela erótica -dijo la chica divertida.

-¿Para hacerle competencia a _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_? Creo que tu novela le ganaría por goleada.

-Claro, porque tú eres mi inspiración -sonrió la joven.

**D&E**

Unas semanas después de comenzar el nuevo año, se organizó en el instituto unas mesas informativas para orientar a los alumnos para el futuro.

Alaric estaba hablando con los padres de un alumno de Cuarto cuando vio entrar a Elena con la que supuso que sería su familiar más cercano. Aprovechando que la joven alumna se fue a reunirse con sus amigas y dejó sola a la mujer, el profesor de Historia se acercó a esta última para hablar.

-Hola, debes de ser pariente de Elena.

-Sí, soy su tía -respondió ella sonriéndole, dado que le pareció un hombre muy atractivo-. Su tutora legal desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

-Lamento su pérdida. Debió ser duro para ella perder a sus padres tan joven.

-Elena es fuerte, consiguió mantenerse a flote.

-Claro. Por cierto, soy Alaric Saltzman, su profesor de Historia.

-Jenna Sommers -respondió ella estrechándole la mano-. Por un momento creí que serías su nuevo profesor de Literatura.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó él cauteloso.

-Me dijo que era joven y muy guapo, y como tampoco le había visto a usted antes...

-Llevo aquí unos años. Y tampoco soy tan mayor -bromeó Ric, aliviado de que la mujer no supiese quién era Damon-. Y, por favor, tutéame.

Estuvieron hablando por un tiempo, hasta que Alaric decidió averiguar cuánto sabía la mujer de la relación de su sobrina con el amigo de él.

-He podido ver que Elena ha estado algo dispersa en las clases últimamente.

-Sí, ha tenido unos meses muy malos. Las Navidades le hacen sentirse nostálgica y recordar a sus padres. Además, rompió con su novio no hace mucho.

-Claro, eso puede afectar a los estudios.

-¿Te puedes creer que ni me lo presentó? -dijo ella indignada-. No me dijo ni su nombre.

-Estos adolescentes de hoy en día...

-Elena está muy perdida desde la muerte de sus padres, pero de ahí a salir con alguien mayor que ella y mantenerlo en secreto...

-¿Te dijo algo sobre su novio? –preguntó Ric demasiado interesado en el tema.

-Nada. Solo sé lo que sus amigas consiguieron sonsacarle, pero tampoco es que diga mucho a su favor... ¿Qué hace un adulto que seguramente le saque más de diez años liándose con una adolescente a escondidas?

Alaric se mordió la lengua para no decir una ordinariez sobre Elena. Conocía muy bien a su amigo. Si Damon y ella habían acabado saliendo solo podía ser por culpa de la chica. Damon jamás cometería tal imprudencia. Seguramente la joven se aprovechó de su mal de amores y le convenció para comenzar una relación.

-Bueno, suerte que eso se acabó -continuó hablando Jenna-. Creo que Elena ha decidido pasar a una nueva etapa de su vida. No sé, la veo más centrada últimamente en sus estudios.

Jenna tenía la idea errónea de que su sobrina iba algunos días a la semana a la biblioteca a estudiar, cuando en realidad era una de las coartadas que tenía para verse con Damon.

-Sí, me consta que está sacando muy buenas notas. Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer una ronda por el centro. Un placer conocerte, Jenna.

-Igualmente, Alaric.

**D&E**

Elena fue a buscar a Damon, a quien encontró en una sala no muy concurrida de gente.

-Señorita Gilbert -la saludó él acercándose a ella.

-Señor Salvatore –saludó esta sonriendo tímidamente-. Así que… nos han cambiado las _tutorías_ por esto –dijo desilusionada, mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Eso parece.

-Ni punto de comparación.

-Ninguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Muchos alumnos interesados por la Literatura? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-Las Humanidades están muy menospreciadas últimamente. La gente piensa que los listos deben estudiar cosas más "importantes" como el terreno científico -explicó él haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, pues ellos se lo pierden...

La pareja aprovechó la ausencia de Alaric -quien estaba destinado a otra sala- y la excusa de que ella quería ser escritora para continuar hablando en público sin temor a levantar sospechas.

Jenna, que se había despedido ya de Ric, fue a buscar a Elena. Al entrar en otra sala, la mujer vio a la joven hablando distraídamente con un chico al cual no conocía pero que, por cómo actuaba su sobrina, esta parecía conocerle bastante bien.

-Elena -saludó su tía acercándose a ella.

-¡Jenna! -se sorprendió esta separándose instintivamente de Damon, para después volver a hablar tras un momento incómodo-. Él es Damon Salvatore -le presentó señalando al chico-, mi profesor de Literatura.

-Al fin le conozco -sonrió la mujer formalmente, pues recordaba que su sobrina le había dicho que el profesor utilizaba muchos formalismos-. He oído hablar muy bien de usted.

-No crea todo lo que dicen -sonrió él de medio lado-. Usted debe ser la señorita Sommers, ¿cierto? Un placer conocerla.

Se estrecharon la mano y Jenna pudo comprobar por sí misma que su sobrina no exageraba cuando decía que el chico estaba muy bueno. Aunque su tipo era más bien Alaric.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Damon comprendió que la mujer quería oír halagos sobre su sobrina.

-Elena es una magnífica alumna -le dijo él a Jenna, mientras miraba de reojo a una Elena sonrojada.

-Se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios.

-Y obtiene muy buenas calificaciones como compensación a su trabajo. Estoy seguro que alcanzará toda meta que se proponga en la vida.

-Bueno, Jenna -intervino Elena poco después, algo incómoda por la situación-, el señor Salvatore tendrá cosas que hacer y me gustaría presentarte al resto de profesores.

-Claro, cómo no –sonrió tímidamente la mujer, para luego mirar a Damon-. Un placer hablar con usted.

-Igualmente –respondió el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado que encandilaría a cualquiera.

Las chicas se despidieron de Damon y se fueron a otra zona del instituto.

-Tenías razón, tu profesor de Literatura está buenísimo. Aunque me quedo con el de Historia.

-¿Has conocido al señor Saltzman? -preguntó la joven recelosa, temerosa de que su tía hubiese hablado de más con él.

-Sí, es un buen tipo. Estaba preocupado por tus cambios de ánimo estos últimos meses...

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-La verdad, que no lo has pasado muy bien.

Elena supo que esa explicación ocultaba algo tras de sí, pero no quiso ni pensar siquiera lo que Jenna y Alaric habían podido hablar sobre ella. Tal vez eso fuese lo mejor. Total, su tía no disponía de ninguna información que le hiciese pensar a Alaric que Damon y ella hubiesen vuelto. Y Jenna no estaría teniendo una conversación tan relajada con ella si se hubiese enterado que su "novio misterioso" era su profesor de Literatura. No había nada que temer, su relación volvía a ser un secreto y esta vez no serían tan imprudentes de ser vistos juntos. Nada malo podría pasarles, ya no.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Lamento no actualizar con más frecuencia, pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajos en la universidad y a penas tengo tiempo para dedicarlo al fic. Puede que tarde una semana o un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero os garantizo que la historia la voy a terminar; es más, el último capítulo y el epílogo están escritos, además de otros tantos capítulos que solo necesitan añadir escenas y retoques. Así que por eso no hay de qué preocuparse, solo necesito encontrar tiempo para completar los huecos que faltan y ya está. Os pido paciencia. **

**Muchas gracias por comentar, sois geniales ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_17_

A mediados de marzo, Damon volvió a examinar a sus alumnos de Tercero y Cuarto; algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia al entrenador del equipo de fútbol, tal y como se lo hizo saber cuando el chico entró en la sala de profesores para reunirse con Ric y el resto de profesores antes de comenzar las clases de aquel día.

-¡Eh, tú! -le gritó Tyler nada más verle entrar en la sala-. ¿Con qué derecho te crees para ponerles un examen a mis chicos el día antes de un partido?

-Desconocía que hubiese partido -respondió Damon indiferente.

-Claro, a los maricones como tú no les gusta el fútbol... -se burló el entrenador.

-No sé qué le gustará a los demás, pero a mí no me gusta ese absurdo deporte. Además, creo que el deber de examinar a mis alumnos es más importante que tu partidito.

-¿Mi "_partidito_"? ¿Pero quién coño te crees tú, tío? -bramó el chico.

-Tyler... -le advirtió Alaric colocándose entre ellos, sabedor de lo que era capaz este de hacer cuando perdía el control-. Déjalo ya, no lo ha hecho a posta.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que sí...

-Me la tienes jurada desde que llegué -le acusó Damon a Tyler-. No te he hecho nada para que estés así conmigo.

-Ya nos veremos tú y yo las caras cuando no esté tu _novio_ delante -amenazó Tyler con burla, mirando de reojo a Alaric.

Y, sin más, el entrenador se fue de la sala pegando un portazo al salir.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ric a su amigo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-No es más que un charlatán, no se atreverá a ir más allá de sus palabras…

El profesor de Historia asintió a modo de respuesta, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con Damon cuando en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que Tyler podría hacer si se cabrease demasiado con el chico.

**D&E**

Unas horas después, Damon estaba en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes cuando el director Lockwood entró sin llamar.

-Salvatore, pásese por mi despacho al finalizar las clases.

-Claro, señor –respondió él formalmente pese a que el hombre ya se había ido.

El chico no logró concentrarse en todo el día, puesto que le preocupaba lo que el director fuese a decirle. ¿Le echaría la bronca por el altercado con Tyler? ¿Le haría cambiar de instituto como hizo con Tanner? O, peor aún, ¿habría sospechado algo sobre su no tan estrictamente profesional relación con Elena?

Nada más sonar el timbre de la última clase, Damon se dirigió al despacho del director, quien le hizo esperar fuera un rato antes de dejarle pasar.

Por lo que pudo comprobar el joven profesor de Literatura, la falta de modales era cosa de familia, puesto que el directo Richard Lockwood ni le devolvió el saludo ni le ofreció asiento, simplemente se limitó a ir al grano de la cuestión.

-He observado que siempre tiene las tutorías pedidas –dijo el hombre mirando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio-. ¿Hay algún problema con los alumnos?

-Ninguno, es solo que me gusta tratar con ellos individualmente y así poder resolver posibles dudas -mintió él intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

"_Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea eso de verme con Elena durante tantas tutorías…"_ se regañó Damon mentalmente.

-Así no funciona la dinámica de este instituto –le amonestó Richard Lockwood-. Sé que es nuevo, pero no me gustan los cambios en el sistema educativo.

-Creía que las tutorías eran para ayudar al alumno, señor.

-Cuando tiene un problema grave, no por mero seguimiento de su nivel académico.

-Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que deje mis tutorías? -preguntó Damon confuso por la naturaleza de dicha petición.

-Solo que las reduzca. No va a cobrar más por echar más horas, eso délo por seguro.

"_Bueno, será un inepto director, pero por lo menos no ha descubierto lo de Elena"_ pensó Damon, suspirando de alivio al ver que su secreta relación con la chica seguía siendo secreta.

**D&E**

Esa misma tarde de martes, Damon y Elena tuvieron una de sus particulares tutorías, tutoría que amaneraba con ser la última.

-Vamos a tener que reducir nuestras tutorías –le informó el chico, recolocándola sobre su regazo para mirarla mejor a la cara.

-¿Y eso? -inquirió ella colocando sus manos alrededor de la nuca de él.

-El capullo de mi jefe dice que doy muchas tutorías y que eso no cumple con la imagen que el instituto quiere dar, que el alumno debe ser independiente... Tonterías suyas. Resumiendo: voy a tener que reducir las tutorías. Y ahora que se acercan los exámenes finales seguramente me pidan las horas.

-Así que nos quedamos sin nuestras _tutorías_ -comprendió la joven apenada ante la idea.

-Eso me temo.

-Bueno, mientras pueda estar contigo aunque solo sea un día a la semana... -dijo ella jugando con el pelo de él.

-Y te escribiré cada día -añadió el chico.

-Pronto será verano... -dijo la joven con voz seductora, pasando delicadamente los dedos de una mano por la garganta de Damon.

-Sí, y como Ric se irá de viaje, me tendrás para ti solita durante dos meses.

-Muy tentador... -sonrió Elena rozando los labios de él.

-Te prometo que la espera merecerá la pena -aseguró Damon antes de besarla.

**D&E **

Esa noche, como todas las noches de días lectivos, Damon y Alaric fueron al Mystic Grill a tomar una copa. El joven profesor de Literatura estaba cabreado por la conversación con su jefe, cosa que le hizo saber a su amigo.

-El director Lockwood me ha pedido que reduzca mis horas de tutorías... –contó un Damon enojado.

-Se lo sugerí yo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -se sorprendió el chico.

-He visto a Elena Gilbert rondando un par de veces por el instituto en días de tutoría, y no creo que sea para pedir asesoramiento en alguna asignatura precisamente...

-¿Qué insinúa?

-No sé siquiera si estoy en condiciones de insinuar nada. Lo único que sé es que lo mejor para todos es que reduzcas tus tutorías y que te mantengas alejado de esa cría, cosa de lo que estoy totalmente convencido que haces -dijo Alaric esto último con cierto grado de ironía-. Además, no sé porqué te quejas, ahora tendrás más tiempo libre.

Damon no respondió a su comentario, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en su juego. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el tema de lado y tratar de convencer en un futuro a su amigo de que Elena había pasado a ser historia para él. El chico solo esperaba ser convincente y saber fingir delante de Alaric que no estaba perdidamente enamorado de su alumna. Sería un reto difícil, pero no le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo.

**D&E **

Aprovechando que el director Lockwood había obligado a Damon a reducir las tutorías, el chico se tomó el jueves por la tarde libre para dar un paseo romántico con Elena por el pueblo vecino Hillsville.

-Tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea eso de reducir las tutorías –dijo ella sonriente, abrazándose más al chico.

-Sienta bien pasar un jueves lejos de las cuatro paredes de mi despacho –coincidió él, refregando una mano por la espalda de la joven para hacerla entrar en calor, dado que hacía algo de frío.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ponerte la chaqueta? –le preguntó Elena preocupada por que el chico estuviese pasando frío.

-No, a ti te sienta mejor –sonrió él de medio lado.

-Claro, ahora ponerse una chaqueta de hombre cuyas mangas te arrastren es la nueva moda –ironizó ella divertida-. Aunque me encanta tenerla puesta, porque huele a ti –añadió hundiendo la cabeza contra la chaqueta e inhalando brevemente el aroma embriagador que esta desprendía.

-Si quieres oler mi aroma solo tienes que arrimarte a mí, no hace falta que te apoderes de mi ropa.

-¿Estás celoso de una simple prenda de vestir, Damon? –le picó ella risueña.

-No tengo porqué, soy yo quien tiene la suerte de poder besar tus delicados labios –le dijo él posando un dedo sobre el labio inferior de la joven-, de hacerte enloquecer con tan solo rozar tu piel… -añadió descendiendo sus caricias a la mandíbula de Elena.

-Soy yo la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado –sonrió ella, ruborizada por las palabras del chico, a la par que excitada por su contacto.

-Está bien, dejémoslo en empate –accedió él, puesto que sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar menos.

-Eso está mejor –coincidió la joven, inclinándose para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

**D&E**

El viernes por la tarde Damon y Elena habían decidido ver una película en casa de él, dado que era un día lluvioso y les apetecía disfrutar de la calidez del hogar.

La película elegida por la chica no terminó de convencer a Damon, quien se aburría viéndola y se entretenía repartiendo besos por los hombros y el cuello de la joven. Esta estaba intentando resistirse y prestar atención a la película, pero acabó por perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y se giró para atrapar los labios de Damon en un intenso beso, a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Al separar sus bocas para respirar, el chico mordió el labio inferior de Elena de forma juguetona y se dispuso a dirigir sus besos al cuello de la joven mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de ella, introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa de esta para sentir el contacto con su cálida piel.

La chica quería dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar del momento, había un tema que quería tratar con Damon pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No se veía capaz de contárselo, así que decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-Damon...

-¿Hmm? -murmuró este aún besando su cuello.

-Damon, tengo un retraso –se atrevió al fin a confesar la chica.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él alterado, retirándose un poco para mirarla a la cara-. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-Diez días. No es la primera vez que se me retrasa, por eso quería esperar...

-¿Te has hecho el test de embarazo?

-Quería hacerlo contigo.

Damon se limitó a asentir.

-Estoy asustada –confesó la joven-. ¿Y si estoy embarazada? Ni siquiera podemos dejarnos ver juntos por el pueblo, ¿cómo vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Y mis estudios? Por no hablar de que perderías tu empleo...

-Elena, todo saldrá bien -intentó tranquilizarla el chico a pesar de no estar tranquilo ni él mismo-. Saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos.

-¿Y si estoy embarazada? -insistió ella.

-¿Querrías tenerlo?

-¿Y tú?

-Solo si tú quieres –respondió él posando una mano en la mejilla de la joven en señal de apoyo-. Tú tienes la última decisión en esto, Elena. Solo tú.

Ella sonrió algo más tranquila, pues una parte de sus miedos era que él no quisiese tener al niño en el caso de estar realmente embarazada, que la dejase incluso dado el caso.

-Tengo un test en el bolso -le informó ella.

-Cuanto antes salgamos de dudas mejor -dijo él, para después darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Elena se hizo la prueba, ahora solo tenían que esperar unos minutos para conocer el resultado. La espera se les estaba haciendo interminable. Ella caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación del chico, mientras que este permanecía inmóvil sentado en la cama. Él tenía los mismos nervios que la joven, por eso estaba bloqueado, incapaz de moverse.

El pitido de la alarma que habían puesto en el móvil para que les avisase del tiempo les hizo reaccionar. Elena cogió el test, el cual había dejado sobre la cómoda, y, sin mirarlo, fue junto a Damon. Este seguía sentado y, cuando la chica fue con él, la sujetó por la cintura con las manos y tomó aire.

Ambos miraron el test de embarazo y suspiraron de alivio al ver que no era más que una falsa alarma. El test daba resultado negativo.

-Uff...

-Sí, uff... -coincidió Elena-. Qué mal trago he pasado...

-Somos muy cuidadosos, no va a pasar nada -la calmó él frotándole las piernas con las manos-. Al menos no por ahora, no hasta que queramos que pase.

Elena sonrió al ver que él quería tener hijos con ella en un futuro.

-No por ahora -repitió la joven inclinándose para darle un beso.

Damon se abrazó a la chica y recostó su cabeza en el vientre de esta, donde depositó un beso. Elena besó la coronilla de él para luego apoyar su barbilla en ella y hundir sus manos en el cabello del chico.

-Te quiero -le dijo él dándole un beso en el ombligo por encima de la ropa.

-Yo también te quiero -respondió ella volviendo a besarle la coronilla.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Bueno, esta vez solo ha sido una falsa alarma. La verdad es que no me importaría ver un mini Damon por ahí correteando, pero soy consciente de que aún no es momento para ello. Elena aún es muy joven para afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande como esa y la pareja no se puede arriesgar a que su relación se haga pública. No es el mejor momento para un bebé, tal vez más adelante… **


End file.
